Pandemia
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: Encontrarte es mi unica misión...
1. Chapter 1

Pandemia

…

-quinientos yens si le das a esa lata cachorro-

-Esto de ganar dinero fácil es lo mejor-

-oye nat hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-Mai no me distraigas son unos 100 metros y con esto tendré dos mil yens-

-bueno de por si porque estamos en el escondite saltándonos las clases de la universidad mirando con nuestros binoculares, a que darle con nuestras armas de balines mientras hacemos apuestas y no creo que le des nat, esta muy lejos-

-mira y aprende además tu dijiste estoy aburrida y yo solo dije; vamos a la casa del árbol-

-eso quiero ver y si le das te daré otros quinientos yens, bueno si pero hubiéramos traído por lo menos a Yukino ha de estar aburrida-

-pechugona te doy novecientos yens si le das a los palillos de ese sujeto cuando vaya a poner su comida en la boca-

-a ver… eso es sencillo acepto-

-y el escondite esta dentro de la universidad asi que fácil puedes bajar e ir a tus preciadas clases además ese ratoncito de biblioteca cuando no esta su gritona se vuelve obsesiva con sus investigaciones para matar tiempo asi que imposible y recuerden si fallan ustedes me darán ese dinero-

-prepara ese dinero araña-

-pues ya estas tardando en disparar-

-callate y espero a que…-

 _Esperaba a que el viento dejara de soplar para poder dispararle a aquella lata pero cuando iba a disparar mi celular sonó haciendo que el balin que habia disparado le diera al cesto de basura que estaba a lado…_

… _ **.ring ring….**_

-maldición!-

-yajuu! Soy mas rica ahora!- _decía Mai mientras que yo sacaba mi celular del bolsillo_

-jajajajaja en lo que tu contestas yo tomare los quinientos yens de tu pila- _decia nao_

-y yo tomare lo mío de la tuya nao pero.. hablando de novias lo que quería preguntarte era de…-

 _Cuando pude sacar mi celular note de quien venia la llamada.._

-uhhhh al parecer invocaste a la novia celosaposesivapsicopataenojona de la novia-

-callate araña!, no le digas asi que se enoja por mi culpa-

-jajajajaja! Por qué no mejor contestas antes de que te de tus cachetadas cuando regrese de la casa de sus padres-

 _Aun seguía sonando el teléfono…_

-recuerdas que Nina también esta con Shizuru y esta enojada contigo?-

-ja!, lo arregle ese mismo dia antes de que se fueran-

-maldita-

-jaja nat por que no mejor te concentras en la llamada?-

 _Y tenia razón conteste rápido antes de que el enojo de mi novia fuese mayor…._

-ho-hola! Mi amor lo siento en verdad-

-ara mi Natsuki siempre tan timida como siempre pero crei que no ibas a contestar-

-hahahaha bueno de por si es raro que me llames cuando estoy en clase!-

 _Vi como las chicas se empezaron a reir llamándome mentirosa y yo alejándome de su escandalo…_

-ara se me habia olvidado tu horario, lo siento-

 _Hace una semana Shizuru se habia ido a kyoto junto con Haruka la gritona y novia de Yukino y nina novia de Nao de visita a sus padres antes de ir a la casa de los padres de Shizuru aunque la "visita" era mas precisamente para presentarme formalmente con sus padres al igual que con las demas chicas con sus respectivos suegros pero como tenemos diferentes carreras ella estudian para hacerse cargo de las empresas de sus padres mientras que nosotras estudiamos para ser doctoras en sus diferentes ramas a excepción de Mai quien estudia gastronomía y Mikoto quien estudia arqueología y la cual duerme plácidamente encima de Mai, tuvimos que decirles que no podíamos ir con ellas por que nos habían dicho los profesores que teníamos que ir a conferencias obligatorias y eso las hizo enojar…_

 _Y como en un principio habíamos accedido ya que tambien era la ultima semana antes de que las vacaciones iniciaran y se suponía que ya "no tendríamos nada que hacer", pues tuvimos que decirles no, por esa situación…_

 _Aun no habia dicho nada pero tome aire suficiente para concentrarme en ella y poderle decir…_

-shizuru sabes que te amo verdad? Y que te extraño demasiado… enserio perdón por lo que paso pero te lo recompensare-

-debería ser yo quien se disculpe por llamar hasta ahora y por lo que paso, se que nos despedimos de mala manera y eso era lo menos que quería, discúlpame mi Natsuki yo en verdad te extraño-

-sabes que te perdonaría todo pero tu discúlpame a mi por no haberme fijado-

-sabes que yo te perdonaría todo tambien mi Natsuki-

-y cuando vas volver o quieres que las alcancemos en kyoto?-

-oye cachorro mira!-

 _Había gritado nao haciendo que no pudiera escuchar a Shizuru.._

-callate nao, perdón Shizuru- _dirigiéndome a la puerta de la casa del árbol_

-donde estas natsuki?-

-he?-

-enserio ven mira esto nat- _me gritaba ahora Mai_

-natsuki-

-yo amm estoy-

-es enserio nat mira ese sujeto- _voltee a verla mientras sacaba su celular-_ nao le dio a sus lentes tirándolos pero ese sujeto sigue como si nada, además camina raro y creo que tiene manchada la camiseta no se de que-

-no que estabas en clases? Natsuki-

-me recuerda al juego ese del huésped maldito, lo estas grabando?-

-si lo hago y querrás decir a los zombies, jeje no juegues pensar que ahora pueden haber esas cosas-

-que? Si estoy en clases- _tapando la bocina-_ Cállense no ven que estoy hablando con Shizuru-

-natsuki no me mientas- _me decia Shizuru_

-que? No te estoy mintiendo estoy afuera del salón-

-entonces por que me suena que estas perdiendo el tiempo….-

-es enserio mira le di a su mano y nada-

-…en tu casa del árbol que esta cerca de la biblioteca-

 _Me había acercado para que dejaran de gritar y tomar mis binoculares que había dejado en el suelo cerca de ellas..._

-no amor- _observando a través de ellos-_ solo como nos aburrimos salimos a tomar aire-

 _Mire a donde ellas miraban solo para escuchar el pequeño sonido del arma de nao quien le daba en la pierna y no se quejaba ni nada seguía caminando…_

-crees que este ebrio?- _decia mai acomodando su celular para que no dejara de grabar y asi poder ver bien con los binoculares.._

 _Mire por todas partes y ahora ya no habia tanta gente cerca, todos se iban a sus siguientes clases.._

-natsuki!-

-ah! Ma-mande!-

 _Me habia gritado Shizuru haciendo que soltara los binoculares y el celular que lo recogía rápidamente.._

-natsuki estoy tratando de disculparme por mi actitud y tu estas en otro asunto en se caso no me hubieras contestado si estabas jugando con tus armas de juguete!-

-n-no! No es nada de eso _\- le decía levantándome pero nao me tomaba de la muñeca poniéndome en la misma posición en la que estaba_ \- hey suéltame- _le decía a nao pero ella no lo hacia_

-natsuki!-

 _me gritaba Shizuru por teléfono enojada y yo mirando a nao quien aun estaba sin soltarme y a Mai tapándose la boca con ganas de gritar?..._

-shizuru espérame-

 _Tome los binoculares y me fije en el sujeto notando su cara llena de sangre por morder a una chica y a su vez esta dejaba de gritar como de moverse, las pocas personas que habia cerca empezaron a gritar y correr…_

-natsuki, sabes que!…-

-Shizuru un sujeto acaba de atacar a una chica dentro de la universidad y si estoy en el árbol que esta a lado de la biblioteca-

 _El ligero grito como los gritos de las demás personas se escuchaba Nao y yo podíamos aguantar aquella escena que aun no entendíamos lo que pasaba la realidad y ficción?, pero Mai no, ya que se levanto del suelo haciendo que cayera Mikoto quien dormía en su espalda para tomar el bote de basura y vomitar.._

-mhh mai es hora de comer?-

-natsuki no estes jugando-

 _Y para ver después como aquella chica se empezaba a mover y el otro sujeto levantarse para seguir caminando_..

-esos de teatro si se ponen cada vez mas serios he?-

-estas bromeando verdad?- _dije_

-na-natsuki están bien?, que pasa? Llamen a la policía, no quiero que te pase nada- _me decia shizuru_

 _Tome mi arma que estaba cerca y apunte, no sin antes fijarme bien en su hombro de aquella chica y se podia ver perfectamente su hueso como la sangre manchándola completamente…_

-si le doy en la sien?-

-estas loca!, no quiero que vayas a hacer tus actos tontos heroicos ahora Natsuki!- _me gritaba shizuru-_ déjaselo a la policía, mas bien les llamare yo-

-esta grabando aun el celular?- _le pregunte a nao_

-si creo- _separo su vista para mirar por el celular de mai solo le ajusto e hizo zoom_ -listo, en verdad le darás?, y que pasa si…-

-me arriesgare, crees que sea eso posible mas bien?-

-mejor dale en el ojo por si acaso-

-nat déjalo de seguro son los de teatro- _decia mai acercándose_

 _Fije mi vista a su ojo y dispare sin pensarlo dos veces… después escuche decir a shizuru.._

-esto es raro las líneas están ocupadas-

-le di en el ojo y nada- _conteste_

-que hiciste que!?- _gritaron al mismo tiempo mai y shizuru_

 _tome el celular de mai guarde el video y se lo mande a shizuru_

-ve lo que te mande, nao llama a la policía-

 _Ella tomo su celular y lo hizo_

-no se que es lo que este pasando pero mejor no estar aquí- _me levante y mire a mikoto aun dormida-_ Mikoto vámonos-

-nat tengo hambre-

-si después vemos que hacer con eso levántate ahora mismo nos vamos a kyoto, shizuru?-

-..-

-la línea esta ocupada-

-eso no puede ser cierto- _decía mai_

-me escuchas? shizuru- _me separe del celular mire y aun seguía en contacto con ella_ -shizuru tardaremos un par de horas en llegar a kyoto nos vemos en tu casa no se vayan a mover, entendido?-

-…-

-shizuru!-

-na-natsuki mejor quédense ahí nadie sabe que están ahí, asi que espera a que todo se calme-

-hija!- _escuchando la voz de su madre_ -vámonos-

-madre que pasa?-

-shizuru!- _le dije_

-tu padre nos pide que nos vayamos ahora-

-shizuru!-

 _pero se había cortado la llamada_

-que esta pasando?- _decía mikoto levantandose_

-siguen diciendo que la línea esta ocupada-

-A mi también-

 _Remarque el teléfono de shizuru y nada…_

" _ **el numero que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio"**_

 _Intente una y otra vez y nada mire a las chicas que intentaban lo mismo y nada tampoco, le escribi un mensaje de texto y se lo mande por una de las redes sociales a shizuru, notando que apenas desde que me habia marcado estaba desconectada…_

 _De la nada escuchamos un estallido las cuatro salimos a ver que sucedía…_

-acaso es el dia del zombie?- _dije tirando el celular_

 _Mirando líneas de humo que se dirigían hacia el cielo y a su vez la alarma de la escuela por todos lados en un instante…_


	2. Chapter 2

Pandemia

…

-esto es una maldita broma verdad?-

-que esta sucediendo?-

-no lo se y no quiero averiguarlo, solo quiero ir a kyoto-

-no es donde están nina, Haruka-san y Shizuru-san?-

-si Mikoto-

 _Siendo realista esto aun no me entraba en la cabeza o más bien no me caía el veinte de la situación pero mi única preocupación eran las chicas…_

-tenemos que irnos ya sea broma o no a kyoto- _dijo nao entrando de nuevo dirigiéndose a un pequeño armario que habíamos construido en nuestra casa del árbol…_

-pero no están viendo!, esto se ha convertido en un caos!, y ni siquiera sabemos que sucede-

-mai las chicas están en kyoto y por mi parte no dejare a Shizuru y ni a las demás-

 _Entre y me dirigí hacia donde estaba nao mirando lo que había dentro de aquel armario el cual tenia un fondo oculto, sabia que a pesar de querer ser doctora trabajaba en el bajo mundo no tengo nada en contra de eso se que solo nao saca información y esas cosas pero esto era diferente.._

-y Yo tengo que ir por nina..-

 _Sacando nao de aquel lugar cartuchos y armas, de donde los saco?, quien sabe pero estaba agradecida de que ella tuviera estas armas aquí salvándonos de esta situación tan irreal y lo mejor era es que todas esas armas que sacaba nao, nosotras sabíamos cómo utilizarlas solo por habernos aventurado a tomar un curso intensivo sobre armas por eso teníamos armas de balines para no olvidarnos de como utilizarlas…_

-también hay que ir por Yukino esa maldita gritona si llegamos sin ella se nos armara una grande-

-yo también iré con ustedes chicas- _decía Mikoto acercándose_

-tu también Mikoto?, como es que pueden actuar asi-

-vienes o te quedas?, ten gato-

 _decía nao dándole una katana a Mikoto quien desde pequeña sabia utilizarla solo porque su abuelo le enseño kendo como un cinturón con una pistola y varios cartuchos.._

-mai yo tampoco entiendo que esta pasando pero que quieres hacer?, quedarte a ver que sucede?, no seria mala idea pero no estaré tranquila sabiendo que no se, donde esta Shizuru si estuviera aquí seria mas fácil, si estuviera yo con ella seria mas fácil pero no; en lo único que pienso ahora es encontrar a mi novia y a las chicas porque somos amigas, pero si no quieres venir no te obligare pero nao y yo tenemos que salir de tokyo ahora- _le decía mientras me ponía un cinturón con fundas para guardar cuatro pistolas y mas a parte sus respectivos cartuchos_

-me haces pensar que nuestra amistad es falsa si me dices eso, sabes que no las dejaría y tampoco me alejaría de Mikoto y lo sabes-

-entonces preparémonos- _dándole un cinturón_

 _Después de un par de minutos la alarma de la escuela había dejado de sonar vimos de nuevo el paisaje, notando el cielo que se estaba nublando ya sea por el humo ocasionado o por que quisiera llover pero sea cual fuese de las dos situaciones teníamos que movernos…_

-si fuese una maldita broma primero atacaremos con nuestros juguetes, tenemos que verlo con nuestros propios ojos asi que estemos alertas- _decia nao dándonos nuestras armas de balines como nuestros binoculares_

-nos tardaríamos en llegar al laboratorio donde esta Yukino en quince o veinte minutos- _decia_

-y otros treinta para llegar al estacionamiento por la camioneta- _seguía nao_

-espero que sea una maldita broma sino lo es tendré que dejar mi motocicleta- _dije enojada_

-sigo sin saber que esta pasando- _decia mai_

-no te preocupes mai yo te protegeré- _le contestaba Mikoto_

-gracia mikoto-

 _Bajamos de la casa del árbol para llegar a la azotea de la biblioteca, no sin antes dejar una nota por si Shizuru regresaba o algo por el estilo…_

 _Nos dirigimos a la orilla del techo; nos acostamos y miramos el alrededor, había personas gritando pidiendo ayuda otras corriendo a cualquier lugar donde no estuviesen esas cosas…_

-que son esas cosas?, que sucede?, acaso están jugando a los zombies?, como aquel videojuego que jugamos nat?- _preguntaba Mikoto mirando lo que sucedía_

-aun no sabemos Mikoto pero escucha, aquí no tenemos vidas ilimitadas o un reinicio entiendes? Y no importa lo que pase no dejes que esas se acerquen demasiado a ti, ni a mai, ni hagas contacto físico con esas cosas ni dejes que tengan contacto con mai para eso es lo que te dimos entiendes?-

-de acuerdo nat como en juego-

-yo.. creo que nun..-vomitando mai de nuevo por ver como mordían a un chico- agh.. maldición-

-estas bien mai?, ten-

-gracias Mikoto, no se como pueden soportar esto pero solo espero ya no vomitar, y que esto sea una maldita broma-

 _Pero de la nada nao había disparado…_

-que sucede contigo nao!- _dije_

-cállate no podemos ir campantemente por la calle asi, lo dije sea broma o no broma quién demonios sabe cómo actúa un zombie ya sea falso o verdadero además fue un balín y le di en la cara asi que cállense ese ratón de biblioteca aún no se debe de haber dado cuenta de la situación, tenemos que apurarnos- _guardando su arma y desenfundando la verdadera_ -que bueno que tenemos silenciador-

-nao que vas a hacer?- _preguntaba Mikoto_

-acaso no es obvio?-

 _Solamente la veía y aun no podía creer que estaba pasando mire el rostro de nao con curiosidad notando que no podía descifrar su rostro tampoco podía decir que ella ha visto como asesinan a alguien o matado a alguien pero al ver que se habia movido un poco por haber disparado el arma me di cuenta de su seriedad en el asunto; real o no solo teníamos que concentrarnos en el único objetivo que tenemos cerca y ese era salir de tokyo cinco personas…_

-ya no se mueve- _dijo nao reaccione y mire a donde había disparado y tenia razón no se movía_ -por suerte el ataque a la cabeza es como lo pintan- _levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde teníamos nuestra escalera improvisada para subir y bajar del techo_

 _Por mi parte aun seguía viendo el cuerpo inerte de aquel chico…_

-que esperan vámonos- _nos decia nao_

 _Reaccione y mire a Mikoto como a mai…_

-ya entendí esto no es ninguna broma-

-esto es serio no es cierto?-

-hey!, el tiempo es oro, muévanse!-

-como un juego he?- _me dije para mi misma_

 _Me levante y camine hasta las escaleras y seguir a nao, a veces no entendia que pasaba por su cabeza pero era ella quien nos hacia notar la realidad del asunto tal vez cada una de nosotras lo tome diferente pero el propósito era solo uno encontrar a las chicas…_

-ahora haremos la prueba numero dos veremos si son ciegos así que no digas nada mai- _decia nao_

-aunque me lo pidas no te lo aseguro aun no puedo creer que este pasando esto… quien en su sano juicio haría tal cosa-

-después haremos pagar al quien hizo esto sino es que ya esta muerto- _decia nao mirando alrededor_

-aun asi tenemos que apurarnos- _dije pasándome al frente_

-ok, mikoto ve después del cachorro y luego tu pechugona, yo cubriré sus espaldas caminemos lo mas rápido que podamos-

 _Después de eso no dijimos nada avanzamos aun a pesar de ver como es que se comían a la gente a un par de metros cerca pidiéndonos ayuda pero era tarde cuando te mordían eres caso perdido pero a los que estaban cerca de ser atacados logramos rescatar o mas bien nao los rescataba con un disparo sin mucho ruido, entendiendo que eran ciegos…_

 _Habíamos llegado a la facultad de medicina y al abrir la puerta de la entrada a la facultad los gritos no se hicieron esperar notando que el sonido proveniente de adentro atrajera la atención de los que estaban afuera y se dirigieran a nosotras. fue ahí que decidimos correr evitando a esas cosas para no perder mas tiempo hasta que por fin llegamos a donde sabíamos que estaría Yukino y lo primero que escuchamos fue su grito…_

-youko-sensei!-

-mierda- _dije_

 _No lo pensé dos veces saque mis dos pistolas y dispare directamente a la cabeza a los que estaban por entrar a aquel salón.._

-yukino, donde estas!?- _grite mientras disparaba a los del alrededor que se encontraban en el corredor_

-youko!- _grito nao_

 _Era algo ilógico pensar que esas cosas subieran hasta el tercer piso pero eso lo averiguaría después.._

-auxilio!, Natsuki-san!-

-yukino!- _grito mai_

 _Habíamos entrado al salón donde provenían los gritos.._

 _Encontrándonos con un panorama realmente aterrador Youko-sensei estaba siendo acorralada por tres de ellos y se acercaban otros dos a ella y que lo único que los alejaba era el tubo de metal que utilizábamos para sostener el esqueleto humano gire mi cabeza al notar que nao habia disparado cayendo una de esas cosas al suelo.._

 _Mientras que Yukino estaba en el suelo alejando la boca de una de esas cosas mientras lidiaba con otro quien tomaba de su pierna corri hacia ella notando que ya no tenia munición…_

-maldita sea!-

 _grite mientras agarraba la boquilla de una de mis pistolas tirando la otra para golpear con el mango a la cabeza al que tenia la pierna de Yukino, quien la soltaba mientras que al otro lo empujaba hacia la ventana; rompiéndola y este cayendo, mire al otro y note que ya no se movia gracias a nao…_

-yukino estas bien?, no te hizo nada?- _revisándola_

-n-no gra-gracias- _ayudándola a levantarse_

-me alegra escuchar eso- _sosteniéndola mientras veía a donde estaba Youko y las chicas_ -estas bien Youko-sensei?-

-si, esto no lo vi venir en esta vida- _quien se recargaba en la mesa_ -aunque tampoco me hare una idea o preguntare del como es que tienen verdaderas armas en el campus-

-pero estas viva no es cierto?- _reclamo nao_

-tienes razón, gracias, menos de 20 segundos y seriamos esas cosas-

-mikoto cierra la puerta- _dije_

-si-

-nadie lo vio venir, pero tenemos que salir de aquí- _Dijo nao_

-no podemos-

 _Mire a Yukino con interrogante, quien quitaba su agarre de mi para sostenerse del marco de la ventana_ …

-a que te refieres?, las chicas nos estarán esperando en kyoto-

-yukino tiene razón, no podemos no ahora- _decia youko_

-pueden explicarnos que sucede?-

-tengo un amigo que ese amigo tiene un amigo quien estaba trabajando o mas bien haciendo experimentos sobre como encontrar o hacer algo parecido a "la vida eterna" o la cura a todo, ya sabes esos locos que quieren gobernar el mundo- _decia Youko_

-estas escuchando lo que dices?, Youko- _dije un tanto enojada_

-tranquilízate se perfectamente lo que se ve y se escucha.. se supone que era un trabajo extra confidencial pero ya sabes siempre se tiene que filtrar algo para obtener lo que se necesita, en fin su amigo de mi amigo lo contacto para que viera ciertas cosas haciendo experimentos, también él; al final pudo avanzar un poco pero topándose de nuevo con otra pared asi que el me contacto a mi porque ya estaban entrando a una de mis áreas de especialidad…-

-estas diciendo que ayudaste a crear este maldito juego real!?, y que tienes que ver en esto yukino-

-Natsuki, en realidad me negué a ayudarle sabia que era una locura, cuando me mostro lo que estaban haciendo, le dije que no podía hacerlo pero el aun asi me enviaba información codificada a mi correo para que aceptara, lo último que me envió ahora se esta terminando de decodificar, yo le pedi ayuda a yukino a decodificar algunos correos y era inevitable que no se diera cuenta asi que lo mantuvimos en secreto y aunque nosotros dijéramos que sucedía quien nos crearía?, o peor aun no podíamos decir nada-

 _Nos habíamos quedado en silencio_

-y sabes como solucionar esto?- _pregunto nao_

-por suerte he guardado lo decodificado en un disco duro solo hay que checarlo pero aun asi no lo se- _respondió_

-tenemos que hacer experimentos- _continuo yukino_

-yukino tiene razón aunque tenga todo esto no sabría decirte si esto sea el resultado de aquello ya que lo deje de checar no tenia tiempo de ver esas tonterías de la vida eterna asi que solo lo guardaba-

-y como es que guardas algo asi si no lo ves?-

 _Youko estaba apunto de contestarme pero la computadora que estaba cerca de ahí empezó a hacer un ruido extraño Yukino camino rápido a ver la pantalla y después la giro para que pudiera ver Youko quien se acercaba, dejándonos ver un video…_

-prueba numero setenta y cuatro- _hablando en ingles_

 _Nos cercamos para ver mejor y notar primero unos tipos de contenedores un tanto grandes algo tenían dentro de estos pero era difícil de ver que que tenían adentro ya que el liquido burbujeaba, después vimos al sujeto que estaba hablado dejándonos ver su espalda alejándose de la cámara y acercándose a un sujeto quien tenia algunos cables pegados a su cabeza como en otras partes de su cuerpo, a su vez tenia varias mangueras introduciéndole medicamentos como el aparato para checar sus pulsos, notándose normal…_

-el sujeto numero setenta y cuatro es un convicto ha violado y asesinado por lo menos a unas treinta mujeres se sospecha que ha asesinado a mas pero aun no se encuentran pruebas suficientes para condenarlo, pero aun asi esta condenado a la dosis letal-

-bueno en esta ocasión es salvado por nosotros no es cierto?, ya que se ofreció voluntariamente a este experimento-

 _Por el comentario rieron otras personas las cuales no se veian, pero este le daba unos golpecitos para que despertara…_

-do-donde estoy?-

-que bueno que despertaste fácil para empezar con el experimento-

-experimento?, de que demonios hablas!?, porque no me puedo mover-

-he? No entiendo por qué esa actitud tan vulnerable y miedosa siendo un convicto, realmente malo-

-hijo de perra suéltame, moriras!-

-bien comiencen con la fase uno por favor- _ignorando los gritos del sujeto en la camilla_

… _ **bang… bang..**_

 _De la nada habia disparado hacia las costillas como al pecho de aquel sujeto que se encontraba en la camilla empezando a desangrarse y a su vez se escucho un sonido algo fuerte como un zumbido…_

-avancen a la fase dos!-

 _vimos como aquellos contenedores empezaban a burbujear mas, después se mostro en una de las mangueras que habían inyectado a su cuerpo un liquido un tanto transparente mientras que en otro salía de su cuerpo tal vez su sangre…._

-bien apeguen la maquina!-

 _Dejo de escucharse el zumbido, aquel sujeto se acercaba como otros tambien_

-bien chicos ha llegado la hora de la verdad hemos estado teniendo muchos fallos espero que con esto sea suficiente para que se pueda lograr nuestro objetivo…-

 _El sonido de la maquina que indicaba el pulso aun seguía sonando de corrido indicando que no había signos vitales, pero segundos después este se escucho; el corazón latía de nuevo, aun seguían en silencio el lugar escuchando solo el sonido de su pulsación, el tipo de la bata se acercó de nuevo, para revisar las heridas provocadas y después poner su cabeza en el pecho del sujeto, escuchando los latido_ s….

-chicos- _aun en el pecho del sujeto-_ parece que lo hemos logrado!- _sonriendo_

 _Los gritos como aplausos no se hicieron esperar por la victoria obtenida…_

-rapido llévenlo a observación y traigan al jefe!-

-no es necesario aquí estoy, y quiero hacerlo de una vez!-

 _Todos callaron en un instante…_

-pero jefe necesitamos hacer mas pruebas!-

-no me hables de eso ya vi que funciono asi que hazlo!, no me queda suficiente tiempo de vida!-

-esta bien jefe-

 _El tipo de la bata se acercaba de nuevo a la cámara para despues ver a otras dos personas uno en silla de ruedas y a otro quien ayudaba a empujar la silla…_

 _Vimos como subían al que estaba en la silla de ruedas quien se notaba que era un hombre realmente viejo con un respirador, se veía mal, le empezaron a poner todo lo que tenia el anterior sujeto…_

-lo siento jefe pero tendremos que dejarlo sin vida por unos cuantos minutos-

-solo has tu trabajo que para eso te pago! -

-entendido bien todos a sus posiciones!-

 _El procedimiento fue el mismo pero cuando "volvió a la vida" aquel viejo, otro llegaba con el lleno de sangre.._

-que te pasa!, que ha sucedido!?, esta bien el otro sujeto?-

-e-el procedimiento fa-fallo-

 _Cayó al suelo ensuciándolo de sangre y enseguida se escucho el alarma del lugar, como otros disparos provenientes de donde habían metido al tipo anterior…_

-cierren esa sección ahora!- _se acerco de nuevo al viejo_ -lo siento jefe pero tenemos que irnos, no se que es lo que sucedió, ayúdame tráeme su silla- _le decia a quien empujaba la silla_

 _empezó a desconectar los cables como quitar las jeringas que tenia y lo cargo para ponerlo en la silla de nuevo, pero cuando lo dejo en la silla este no lo soltó_

-jefe no tenemos tiempo no sabe…-

 _El viejo le mordió el hombro al tipo de la bata…_

-agh!-

 _Trato de alejarse pero no pudo; dejándose de mover cayendo tal vez inconsciente o muerto, el viejo solo lo solto cuando por fin pudo quitarle el pedazo de carne…_

Todo se estaba volviendo un caos, los gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes, Pero después se volvían mas débiles ya que dejaban de quejarse para quedar sin vida y transformarse en una de esas cosas después de unos minutos y empezar a morder al quien quiera que fuese o que encontrasen…

-no se que es lo que ha pasado pero cierren las puertas no podemos dejar que salga esto a la luz!-

 _Se acercaba otro sujeto corriendo de nuevo a la cámara para después perderse y seguir observando lo que ocurría.._

-estas loco?, hay que salir!-

-tu sal!, yo me quedare aquí necesitamos saber que es lo que fallo!, no podemos irnos y dejar esto asi como esta-

-se han salido!, esto se ha salido de nuestras manos!-

-maldicion!, no les dije que cerraran las puertas!?-

-cuidado!-

-ahhhhh!-

-muere maldita cosa!-

..bang.. bang..

Y ahí fue cuando termino el video….


	3. Chapter 3

Pandemia

….

-espero que ustedes no se conviertan en eso cuando se gradúen-

-No creo que nos graduemos-

-yukino era eso lo último, verdad?-

-no te preocupes Mai yo te protegeré-

-si sensei-

-ok guarda la información en el disco duro-

-si-

-cuando sucedió esto Youko?- pregunte

 _Youko se dirigía al escritorio, agarraba unos folders y los metía en una caja que estaba arriba de un locker cerca del escritorio.._

-no lo se hoy en la mañana me llego el correo trate de contactar a mi amigo por que ya no había nada de el o de sus correos hasta ahora pero nada-

-Natsuki que vamos a hacer?- _preguntaba mai_

-no se han cambiado los planes iremos a kyoto, no te importa Youko?, o que piensas hacer?-

-a kyoto?- _preguntaba Yukino.-_ ahí es donde esta Haruka-chan-

-si, iremos por las chicas, pasamos por ti porque es obvio que tu novia estará con las nuestras- _recargando mi arma_

-y si llegamos sin ti seria como todo en vano nuestra ida ya sabes no quiero que el resto de mi vida se base en cargar con sus gritos o muriendo joven, asi que vámonos _\- decia nao mientras observaba por la ventana_

-pero…- _decia yukino_

-no tengo nada a que quedarme aquí- _contestaba Youko-_ además si hay algo que podamos hacer necesitare de su ayuda chicas-

-esta bien, en todo caso eso es todo lo que necesitas?- _camine hasta donde habia caído mi otra arma_

-si, lo demás lo podemos conseguir después-

-bien- _recogiéndola y revisándola para después recargarla_ -entonces vámonos que tal vez empiece a llover o peor aun la noche llegue-

-mikoto abre la puerta con cuidado y revisa si hay alguien, si lo hay sabes que hacer verdad?- _decia nao_

-si- _desenfundado su katana_

-mikoto ten cuidado- _decia mai_

-si-

 _Abriendo lentamente la puerta para después salir.._

-bien ya que ustedes tienen esas cosas- _refiriéndome al equipo y caja que tenían Youko y Yukino.-_ solo les dire que no se alejen por ningún motivo si algo se les cae y estamos en problemas déjenlo entendido?-

-si, bueno trataremos de ir por donde no haya no es cierto?, para dejar este lugar mas rápido-

-siempre tan objetiva no es cierto?-

-chicas, el camino esta despejado- _decia Mikoto abriendo la puerta_

-bien, vámonos-

 _No dijimos nada simplemente avanzamos sin hacer mucho ruido, esto era un tanto fácil ya que en la actualidad quien no sabe sobre estas cosas, o eso era lo que creía…_

 _Seguíamos avanzando hasta que el sonido de una televisión me hizo pararme.._

-natsuki?-

-que sucede?- _decia nao_

-que es eso-

 _avance para entrar a una cabina de esas donde suele estar el guardia de seguridad perdiendo el tiempo mientras se supone que debería de ver que era lo que pasaba…_

-hey que haces?, ya estamos por llegar puedo ver mi camioneta ahí- _volvia decir nao_

-solo espera necesito saber que esta pasando-

 _Entre y mire la pequeña tele…_

….

 _-ahora pasaremos con nuestra compañera rei quien se encuentra en una de las salidas de tokyo… rei me escuchas?-_

 _-si yuriko, te escucho-_

 _-dinos que es lo que esta pasando-_

 _-los militares han hecho una barricada, los ciudadanos como podrás ver algunos aun siguen en sus autos mientras que otros estan siguiendo a pie, el problema es este… que siguen llegando mas autos y mas personas, pero no hay nada de movimiento, ya que estan pasando por las medidas de seguridad, esperen un segundo-_

 _-te hemos dicho! Que no te acerques!-_

 _-rie que esta pasando?-_

 _-al parecer alguien esta intentando pasar sin hacer lo que los militares quieren, nos acercaremos un poco para saber de la situación-_

 _-aun no sabemos que esta pasando, pero no se preocupen nosotros estaremos aquí para informarles de lo que esta pasando, en esta transmisión continua-_

 _-ustedes son unos malditos enfermos!, todos ustedes del gobierno!, miren lo que han hecho!-_

 _-señor! Le dijimos que no puede pasar!-_

 _-es su culpa en primer lugar!-_

 _-rei crees que puedas acercarte mas?-_

 _-intentare hacerlo-_

 _-si usted no pasa las pruebas de seguridad no podrá pasar!-_

 _-como lo hacen tan tranquilos si ustedes fueron lo que lo provocaron!, sus jefes son los culpables de este caos!, déjenos pasar, acaso no ve que estamos bien!?-_

 _-hey!, apaga esa cámara!-_

 _-retrocede-_

 _-no esperen!, el quien vea esto es culpa del gobierno!, ellos sabían desde un principio que esto pasaría y ahora están haciendo como si fuese algo normal!-_

 _-cállese señor, y ustedes apaguen esa maldita cámara!-_

 _-porque dice eso?-_

 _-esto no es normal!, y ellos lo saben!, que les han dicho!?, nada!, nadie sabe nada!, porque!?, por la simple razón de que ellos los de arriba los altos mandos quisieron intentar probar ser los dioses!-_

 _-le dije que se callara!, y ustedes denme esa cámara! Ahora-_

 _-no!, cuando van a decirnos la verdad!-_

 _-ryu no dejes que te quiten la cámara, ven lo que esta sucediendo televidentes?, yuriko?-_

 _-si, esto se esta saliendo de control en verdad, siendo sincera no hemos tenido ningún comunicado de lo que en verdad este pasando-_

 _-hey! Esa cámara dejen de grabar-_

 _-ciertamente y tampoco hay avisos de lo que este sucediendo-_

 _-y ustedes dejen de tratarnos como sus conejillos de indias no ven que entre mas se tarden con esos estúpidos protocolos hay mas gente que se convierte en esas cosas! Y sabes que son esas cosas!?, son zombies, si! Son zombies! Esos que algún niño o adolescente sabe perfectamente ya hora están en realidad deja de ser idiota!-_

 _El militar le disparo sin siquiera dudar para después disparar a la cámara…._

…..

-esto es una maldita locura-

-ya estas satisfecha?, vámonos no me importa conozco tokyo como la palma de mi mano asi que andando-

-que demonios te sucede nao!?-

-lo que me sucede es que no te apuras!-

-hey chicas-

-ese es el maldito problema!?-

-vamos natsuki, nao-

-no!, el maldito problema es que quiero salir de este maldito lugar infestado de estas cosas!, no tienes suficiente?, o tu pequeño cerebro aun no procesa la realidad?-

-chi-chicas?-

-óyeme imbécil!- _tomándola del cuello de su blusa-_ que te sientes!, he?, crees que lo puedes saber todo!-

-nee mai-

-natsuki!, nao ya basta!, no es tiempo de sus peleas de siempre-

-no te metas en esto Youko, que aun no entiendo el por qué está pasando esto-

-Y acaso importa!?-

-nao!, ya basta!-

-nee mai-

-espera Mikoto-

-esto es todo lo que hay!, entiéndelo! Y suéltame, maldita sea que odio que me toquen- _apartando mis manos con brusquedad de su ropa_ -si quieres "seguir viendo que pasa" quédate pero yo!, me largo de aquí-

-vamos chicas precisamente tenia que ser en estos momentos?, una de sus discusiones?-

-mai…-

-que suce..-

-esas cosas ya están aqui!- _Grito Yukino un poco desesperada agarrando sus cosas con fuerza_

 _Volteamos a ver y era cierto nuestros gritos fueron los causantes de esto…_

-maldición nao!-

-nada de maldición nao, fue por tu estúpida culpa-

-ya lo se!, discúlpame pero demonios-

-chicas ya que se han reconciliado podemos irnos ya!?- _dijo mai_

\- hasta crees que estas cosas nos detendrán, cierto araña?-

-no podemos morir aquí, hay una chica realmente hermosa que me esperae después de todo, sino vere como atormentar al cachorro por hacerme perder el tiempo, por el resto de su vida-

 _Salimos de aquella cabina y empezar a disparar_

-no se alejen de nosotras entendieron Youko, Yukino?-

-si-

-mikoto crees que nos puedas abrir un poco mas el camino?-

-si-

 _Mikoto salio corriendo haciendo movimientos rápidos cortando cabezas dándonos mas espacio a nosotras de quitarnos los que estaban mas cerca…_

 _Nao saco sus llaves y oprimió uno de los botones para quitarle los seguros a las puertas, le hizo una señal a Mikoto que las abriera y esta lo hizo mientras degollaba a los que estaban cerca de la camioneta…_

 _al llegar a la camioneta abri también la cajuela para que pusieran ahi las cosas traían yukino y youko; una vez que las habían dejado adentro cerré la cajuela, notando enseguida un pequeño ruido.._

-ahmmm-

 _voltee y vi que youko le tapaba la boca a yukino.._

-shhhh no grites- _susurrándole Youko a yukino_

 _youko me señalo hacia abajo mientras trataba de caminar hacia atrás con yukino que estaba desesperada cuando lo note estaba una de esas cosas apunto de morderla, no espere demasiado y dispare pero la bala reboto haciendo que la alarma de un coche empezara a sonar..._

-mierda, suban ya!-

-maldición cachorro!- _arrancando la camioneta_

-bueno ya vámonos!- _cerrando la puerta del copiloto después de haber ayudado a youko y yukino a subir_

 _atropellamos a unos les disparamos a otros..._

-eso estuvo cerca estas bien yukino?- _voltee a verla_

-si solo que tienen mucha fuerza, para estar muertas esas cosas, pero gracias natsuki-san-

-y como saldremos de tokyo?- _pregunto youko_ -se supone que están las salidas de tokyo cerradas y supongo que las demás prefecturas estarán igual-

 _antes de que pudiera alguien decir algo prendí el radio…._

-que haces cachorro?-

 _escuchando interferencia.._

-solo quiero saber el como es que llaman a estas cosas- _conteste_

-zombies?-

-shhh-

...

 _-hay muchos mensajes de nuestros radio-escuchas que dicen que a estas cosas les llaman zombies, otros dicen que son el castigo de dios...-_

…

-hay señal de por si?- _dijo nao_

 _haciendo que todas sacáramos nuestros celulares .._

-no- _dijimos todas_

-pero internet?- _pregunto youko_

 _intentamos pero tampoco..._

…

 _-..eso fue lo ultimo que recibimos de nuestros radio-escuchas quien diría que en la actualidad lo ficticio se convirtiera en realidad-_

 _-pero mas me sorprende el hecho de que tu estés tan calmado-_

 _-sabes de hecho quiero hacerme en los pantalones porque una vez uno de mis amigos adictos a los videojuegos me presto uno y de estas cosas llamadas zombies y sabes?, tuve suficiente con la primera vez que se me aprecio uno de la nada para no dormir durante una semana y con mi bate en mano a cualquiera que entrara a mi habitación-_

 _-te entiendo una vez vi a mi hermano pequeño jugar eso todo emocionado y viendo esto ha de estar con esos ojos brillosos súper emocionado pero yo estoy aterrado pero creo que eso no impide que sigamos transmitiendo-_

 _-tienes razon!, asi que a continuación escucharemos el nuevo single de nuestra idol numero uno...-_

 _-lamento el interrumpirte pero si es que no se ha convertido en una de esas cosas-_

 _-era tan hermosa-_

 _-lo se, pero aun asi escuchémosla! que tengan una buena tarde!, si es que se puede tener y nos vemos en un par de minutos-_

 _bajando el sonido del radio..._

 _..._

-la gente se esta volviendo un tanto paranoica- _dije_

-y quien no?- _contesto nao_

-para unos esto una enfermedad, para otros es un juego realista y otros ni siquiera saben que pasa- _contesto youko_ -es normal...-

-pero no es normal lo que vimos- _dijo mai_

-esa gente esta o estuvo loca-contesto nao-pero eso no dejara que lleguemos a kyoto cierto?- _mirándome de reojo_

-exacto, pero- _cambiando de fm a am_ -si seguimos por este rumbo nos toparemos con esos perros del gobierno-

-les dije que conozco tokyo como la palma de mi mano asi que porque piensan que solo as carreteras son las únicas?-

-a que te refieres?-

-nos iremos en un ferry-

-sabes que para llegar a la costa necesitas pasar por lo menos una ciudad verdad _?- le decia Youko_

-youko con quien crees que estas hablando?, conozco un atajo que nos llevara directamente hasta la costa y que los militares no saben?- _sonriéndonos_

-tu en verdad sabes casi todo verdad?- _dije_

-eso es obvio, no me gusta el no saber que pasa a mi alrededor-

-chicas siento el interrumpir pero muero de hambre- _decia mikoto_

-el mundo se acaba y tu teniendo hambre? parece que alguien tiene mas agallas que nosotras- _decia_

t _odas nos reímos mientras que mikoto se quejaba..._

-ya, ya pasaremos donde será bueno mhh?- _decia nao_

-no hay una tienda de auto servicio hacia donde vamos?- _preguntaba mai_

-mhh no solo antros y esas cosas nada de civilización decente a excepción de él centro comercial- _respondía nao_

-si entramos ahi es mas probable que tengamos que salvar gente- _dijo youko_

-creen que estén dispuestos a seguirnos?- _pregunto mai_

-la gente ahora esta en una etapa muy delicada tal vez si, tal vez no- _respondio youko_

-decisión difícil he?- _dijo nao_ -pero el lider no soy yo- _deteniendo el auto_

-que haces?- _pregunte_

-todas aqui presentes sabemos que las decisiones caerán en ti cachorro-

-y porque en mi?-

-por que yo soy egoísta, mai es alocada y se bloqueara al no saber que hacer y terminara haciendo que tal vez todo se vaya al carajo, mikoto es excesivamente inocente y solo piensa en mai, youko es muy meticulosa y centrada, y yukino sin ofender pero es demasiado miedosa y la única que sabe como actuar en cada situación difícil eres tu, asi de sencillo-

 _me quede calla solo por que era la primera vez que decia algo asi..._

-que tenemos aqui?, parece que nao ha abierto su corazón por fin he?- _dijo mai_

-pero que dices pechugona solo digo que ninguna de nosotras tiene algún conflicto en hacerle caso al cachorro además- _encendiendo el auto-_ todas nosotras tenemos un papel en este lugar y los cuales cumplir-

 _y eso tenia razón.._

-solo quiero ir a kyoto- _dije_

-y yo igual pero necesitamos provisiones-

-ya veremos que sucede cuando lleguemos ahi- _conteste_

 _nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo viendo los alrededores las calles poco a poco iban quedando vacías, tal vez por el hecho de que todos se iban a las salidas de tokyo para pasar a las demás prefecturas pero que pasa después de eso?, a donde se supone que irán, las preguntas llegaban mientras seguía viendo el humo que seguía saliendo de incendios de coches tal vez o de los lugares que se han incendiado, como también alarmas de los coches que se escuchaban de lejos, como algunos sonidos de helicópteros a lo lejos.. era un tanto bueno el saber que la universidad se encontraba un poco lejos de la ciudad y eso era un privilegio..._

 _y de la nada se detenía nao haciéndonos reaccionar..._

-hey!-

-demonios-

-como es que conseguiste el permiso de conducir?-

-shh locos a las doce-

 _miramos hacia el frente ya habíamos en si a la ciudad y habia personas saqueando lugares otros disparando, otros moliendo a golpes a quien sabe lo que estuvieran golpeando…_

-ire por otro lado tenemos que llegar al centro comercial- _poniendo el auto en reversa_

-si es que aun hay algo- _dije_

-nada se sabe hasta que veamos-

 _ahora íbamos en alerta esperando cualquier cosa que saliese, era una zona un tanto peligrosa, pero ahora esas cosas salían de todos lados en una minoría, aunque se me hizo raro que no hubieran tantos..._

-me estacionare aqui-

 _y ahi estaba el centro comercial las puertas de vidrio destruidas, por otro lado estaba un coche atravesando una de las paredes, y otros coches chocados alrededor.._

-recarguen sus armas youko quédate con yukino si ven que la situación se pone fea huyan no importa que-

-estas loca?, piensas que dejare que se lleven mi camioneta?-

-nao ahora no, solo dale la dirección a donde ir por el ferry nosotras nos encargaremos de lo demás-

-maldición esta bien pero espero que no lo aboyen mas, que aun quiero que nos lleve hasta allá-

-no importa podemos conseguir una igual o mejor a esta- _dije saliendo de la camioneta_ -vamos mikoto-

-si, pero mejor quédate mai- _le decia mikoto_

-pero...-

-mhhh tiene razón mikoto mejor quédate esta empezando a volverse mas oscuro este lugar y no quiero que tus gritos atraigan esas cosas, mejor quédate- _le dije_

-esta bien per con cuidado- _besando a mikoto_

-si, mai, te amo-

\- y yo a ti te amo-

-nos vemos en una media hora o una hora escóndanse si ven que se acercan mas de tres de esas cosas no duden en disparar-

-de acuerdo-

 _cerramos las puertas con cautela y les indique con señas que pusieran los seguros.._

 _al entrar se via como si nada hubiese pasado pero al mirar el suelo habia charcos de sangre como los vidrios rotos, simplemente era el lado contradictorio de una situación aparentemente calmada. avanzamos un poco mas solo para poder escuchar el sonido de como rasgaban la carne para después comérsela, como otros nuevos aparecían, uno que otro grito me puso un tanto tensa y otros deambulando.._

 _pero no dimos o esperamos a que algo mas pasara y disparamos a los que estuvieran cerca ya no quería seguir haciendo experimentos por ahora. subimos las escaleras eléctricas e hicimos lo mismo por suerte ahi estaba enfrente de nosotras una tienda de auto servicio entramos y estaba realmente desordenado, cosas tiradas, la musiquita se seguía escuchando pero aun asi estaba vacío a excepción de esas cosas..._

-vamos a donde estan las cosas para acampar- _dije susurrándoles_ -ahi tomaremos las mochilas para guardar las cosas-

 _caminamos otro tanto siendo cautelosas tratando de ir lo mas rápido que pudiésemos y disparando a los que nos encontráramos en el camino. llegamos y tomamos cinco mochilas grandes, en cada una metimos una bolsa de dormir, tambien tomamos cinco cajas donde vienen las tiendas de campaña, cuchillos multiusos, dos mini neveras, cuerdas, linternas y pilas..._

 _después nos pasamos a la farmacia ahi tomamos lo necesario de un botiquín y algo mas que podría sernos de ayuda como jeringas, bisturíes, hilos para saturación, etc._

 _todo iba bien, todo estaba tranquilo, pero cuando llegamos al área donde debía de estar la comida, estaba hecho un desastre, pero no solo eso esas cosas estaban golpeen y golpeen una puerta tal vez siendo la puerta del congelador pero aun asi escuchamos un par de gritos de cuando uno tiene miedo, les hice señas a las chicas para que nos alejáramos..._

-ahi esta nuestro dilema _\- decia nao susurrando_

-estan demasiado cerca- _dije_

 _solo nos separaban por lo menos dos corredores de donde estaban al menos unas diez cosas de esas.._

-entonces?- _pregunto mikoto_ -no creo que sea bueno dejarlos ahi-

-si es por una cosa es por otra- _contesto nao_

-ya lo entiendo, Mikoto ahí esta una escalera vas a subir y hasta arriba en los estantes- _señalándole-_ estan las cajas de repuesto ve llenando con comida enlatada y agua las mochilas, sin hacer mucho ruido entiendes?-

-si-

\- si hay algo ya sabes que hacer-

-si nat yo me encargo-

-bien, vamos nao-

 _de nuevo nos acercamos abrimos las mochilas con cuidado mientras que mikoto empezaba a subir por la escalera; nao y yo nos acercamos con cautela viendo que no había nada al rededor y disparamos a los que estaban intentando abrir aquella puerta, me acerque..._

-hey pueden escucharme?- _hable normalmente_

-es una puerta demasiado gruesa cachorro- _buscando algo_

-que haces?-

-por aquí debe de oh, la encontré- _agarrando una llave_ -estas cosas por lo regular se pueden abrir por ambos lado aun asi hay que recargar no quiero que se pasen de listos, aunque ahora pensándolo bien creo que sera mejor que guardemos municiones- _recargando su arma_

-tienes razon pero ahora hay que hacerlos entrar en razón a la fuerza no es cierto?- _haciendo lo mismo que ella_ \- por si acaso-

-lista?-

-si-

 _metio la llave y la abrió un poco.._

-hola?- _mirando un poco por la abertura-_ nos deshicimos de los que estaban queriendo entrar-

 _abrio la puerta para encontrarnos con personas realmente aterradas_

-kyaaaaaa-

-shhh guarden silencio si es que tienen un tantito de aprecio a sus vidas- _dijo nao un poco fuerte mientras abria mas la puerta_

-shh no pasa nada tranquilos venimos a ayudar- _dije calmada guardando mi arma_

 _nos dimos cuenta de que eran seis personas dos de casi treinta que tenían en sus manos unos cuchillos para cortar carne y unos ganchos con los cuales cuelgan la carne, tres estudiantes de preparatoria y una señora, todos en uno de los rincones del amplio congelador, los vi mas de cerca y ya estaban empezando a tener síntomas de hipotermia cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí?, por lo menos unas tres o cuatro horas…_

-todos estan bien?- _pregunte acercándomeles-_ no les hare daño bien?- _sintiendo el rostro de una de las adolescentes.. o tal vez mas tiempo habían estado ahí-_ nao puedes ir por cobijas?-

-esta bien- _notando lo mismo que yo_

-creen que se puedan levantar?- _les pregunte de nuevo_

-cre-creo q-que si-si- _me dijo uno de ellos medio levantándose y yo ayudándolo_

-solo esperen un poco mas, mi nombre es Natsuki, si pueden levantarse síganme sino esperen un poco mas y vendré por ustedes-

 _Sali con uno de los chicos hasta donde estaba Mikoto.._

-nat-ayudándome- vi a nao correr a otro lado…-

-fue por cobijas, no te preocupes yo me encargo- _poniendo al chico en el suelo_ -ya terminaste?-

-ya casi-

-bien, mhh agarra mas de esas mochilas y has lo que hicimos de acuerdo?-

-entendido- _empezando a caminar_

-mikoto cualquier cosa que veas o escuches deja lo que estas haciendo y regresa-

-si- _corriendo_

-aquí están cachorro- _poniendo las cobijas en el suelo_

-ok ve por los demás yo en un momento voy- _agarrando dos y tapándolo_

-esta bien- _corriendo hacia donde estábamos_

-oye se que sonara rudo pero puedes decirme que paso?-

-pri-primero escu-cha-chamos pa-patru-trullas ambulan-ci-cias, bom-bomberos p-por to-todos la-lados ahhhh ha-hace fri-frio-

-esta bien puedes explicarme después _\- le dije frotándole la espalda_

-nadie sa-sabia q-que estaba-ba pasando-do pero to-todos esta-estabamos c-como mo-mosca-cas pega-pegadas a l-las ve-ventanas-

 _Llegaba nao con el otro chico y una de las chicas_

-espera amigo- _levantándome y ayudando a nao a sentarlos cerca del otro para después ponerles las cobijas_

-traten de respirar despacio-

-gra-gracias-

-no lo agradezcan- _dije-_ si pueden traten de moverse mientras estan sentados para que su sangre bombee-

-s-si- _dijeron_

-iremos por los demás no se preocupen no hay nada de estas cosas o no tan cerca pero traten de no hacer demasiado ruido, no tardamos- _dije_

 _Fuimos y regresamos con los que faltaban…_

-como se sienten?-

-ya un poco mejor gracias Natsuki- _me decia le primer chico-_ y mi nombre es soichi- _levantándose_

-les dije que no tienen que agradecerme- _tapando a las otras tres_

-después de eso se empezaron a escuchar disparos- _continuo soichi-_ no sabíamos que pasaba pero de pronto escuche varias personas gritar, era obvio gritar ante varios disparos, o eso creía cuando vi que uno de los policías era mordido manchando de sangre el piso, aun sin saber que pasaba todos no esperaron y salieron corriendo algunos fueron atropellados, otros coches se estrellaron para evitar atropellar a los que salían.. otros por el miedo se desmayaron, haciendo que los pisaran, otros como yo aun seguían viendo la escena mientras aparecían mas de esas cosas y empezaban a atrapar a la gente para morderla, por mi parte de la nada sentí unos pequeños golpes por la gente desesperada y es que el único lugar para salir coherentemente era por la entrada del centro comercial, pero habían esas cosas, otros si se dirigieron a las salidas de emergencia… no se cuanto tiempo me habia perdido pero reacciones porque alguien me tomo de los brazos y me agito con fuerza diciendo "ayúdame!, no quiero morir!" me fije y estaba sangrando por el cuello, me asuste y me aparte de el corri hacia la tienda de auto servicio notando que todos se volvían locos saliendo, otros tomando cosas, otros peleándose por obtener algo; era mas ruido aquí adentro que el ruido de las patrullas y demás, después me encontré a las chicas y a la abuela ahí sentadas mirando lo que sucedía con miedo me les acerque y las ayude no sabia que hacer en ese momento ya que quería salir con ellas hacia mi auto pero escuche gritos de la entrada de la tienda y decidí llevarlas mas adentro, sinceramente no sabia que hacer, o donde ir a escondernos solo sentía el miedo de la mano que sostenía y el frio pánico que yo tenia hasta que llegamos a esta parte de la tienda, nos escondimos detrás del mostrador esperamos a que todo estuviera calmado pero no, cuando nos dimos cuenta esas cosas estaban a unos pasos de nosotros, pero cuando nos disponíamos a retroceder mi playera se enredó haciendo que tirara unas cosas estos de la nada empezaron a caminar mas rápido y grite para que entráramos al congelador, se que fue estúpido pero era eso o morir siendo esas cosas-

 _Termino de decir, lo mire y estaba sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando como las chicas aterradas tambien…_


	4. Chapter 4

Pandemia

…

 _Nos quedamos en silencio no sabia que decir, esto pasaba de unas maneras tan poco realistas claro si no se tratase de una película de zombies esto seria normal, pero no es asi.._

-nat solo pude llenar cuatro mochilas de las seis que conseguí y hola- _dejando las cosas en el suelo_

-hola- _dijeron algunos y otros solo hicieron una reverencia_

-si, no importa pero no te pesan?- _reaccione ayudándole_

-si, un poco pero no importa crees que esto sea suficiente?-

-si, llenaremos esto de cobijas y otras cosas, nao quédate y vigila en lo que se recuperan-

-puedo ayudar en algo natsuki?- _me pregunto soichi_

-si, bueno de por si esto va para todos no hagan ruido y denles en la cabeza tan fuerte como puedan quedo claro?, soichi trae esos ganchos para la carne esas serán sus armas, después necesito que bajes las cajas de comida que aun quedan quedo claro?-

-pero como nos lo llevaremos no cabra en la camioneta-

-de que hablas?, no ves que estamos en un centro comercial?, además soichi tiene auto no?-

-asi es natsuki, pero eta en el estacionamiento del sotano-

-lo vez?- _le dije a nao_

-ok, tu ganas-

-bien- _tomando las mochilas que no tenían muchas cosas_ -llenaremos esto y nos iremos-

-esta bien ire por eso ahora- _decía soichi empezando a caminar para después correr_

-na-natsuki-san?- _me decía una de las chicas de preparatoria_

-si?-

-mi hermana debe de estar en una de las tiendas de este piso, debio de esconderse por favor ayúdela, por favor-

-habra mas personas en todo este edificio nos tardaremos mas tiempo- _me decía nao_

 _Era una decisión difícil pero solo era este piso y la planta baja…_

-aquí están las cosas _\- llegaba soichi_

-ok recuerden que solo a la cabeza cuando se sientan mejor doblen eso y amárrenlo a las mochilas, soichi después de que termines de bajar la comida ayudaras a nao ha llevar esto- _señalando las mochilas_ \- a la entrada si puedes conseguir algo con que transportarlas sin hacer ruido sera perfecto nao, sino de todas maneras vendré a ayudarles-

-esta bien-

-natsuki-san?-

-recorreremos este lugar pero ayúdenme quieren?- _les dije_

-muchas gracias, natsuki-san _-levantándose y abrazándome_

-emm.. ya las dije que no tienen que agradecerme asi que por favor hay que hacerlo rápido no duden en nada quedo claro?- _separándola un poco_

-si, gracias-

-bien nos vámonos mikoto, nao, soichi les encargo eso-

-si-

 _Cada uno empezó a hacer lo que les pedi mikoto y yo fuimos por cobijas, unos utensilios para poder cocinar, la parrilla que pidió nao, cilindros de gas una vez llenas las mochilas.._

-bien vamos a la entrada dejaremos esto alla, ya estuvimos bastante tiempo aquí y necesitamos saber que esta pasando haya afuera-

 _Mikoto asintió y asi lo hicimos dejamos las cosas cerca de la entrada revisamos y no había nadie estaba desierto, aun no entendía eso pero me hacia poner mas ansiosa…_

-mikoto crees que puedas hacer guardia no tardare si?-

-si-

 _Esto me estaba poniendo de nervios corri, por los pasillos deteniéndome un poco mirando si podia encontrar algo que pudiéramos utilizar para poner las mochilas y lo encontré, baje de los estantes cuatro diablos grandes los apile, tome unas cuerdas gruesas, unas tablas gruesas de metro y medio de largo, un par de hachas pequeñas los puse en mi cinturón y corri como pude a donde estaban ellos_

-que sucede cachorro?- _bajando de las escaleras_

-ya terminaron?- _separando los diablos y notando que eran por lo menos unas treinta cajas de todos tamaños_ -creo que necesitaremos mas- _me dije para mi misma-_ pongan las cajas aquí arriba bien acomodadas y asegúrenlas con las cuerdas-

-y mikoto?- _me preguntaba nao_

-la deje vigilando supongo que ya no hay nadie mas aqui asi que como se sienten?- _acercándomeles_

-bien- _decían_

-gracias natsuki-chan _\- me decía la abuela_

-no es necesario y tengan _-dándoles las hachas-_ solo salgamos de aquí tengo unas amigas que son un poco desesperadas y preocuponas asi que vamos, abuela-

 _Tardaron por lo menos unos treinta minutos mas, en subir las cosas a los diablos y amarrarlas, gracias a las tablas si cupieron todas las cosas…_

-listo vámonos nao ve adelante, chicas vayan detrás de ella, ustedes dos después de ellas y yo los sigo, andando vayamos lo mas rápido que podamos-

 _Caminamos lo mas rápido que pudimos hasta encontrarnos con mikoto_

-chicos-

-no hay nada?- _pregunte mientras amarraba las mochilas faltantes a los diablos_

-no, todo en orden-

-esto será difícil si queremos bajarlas por la escaleras eléctricas- _decia nao_

-hay un elevador nao-san, allá- _dijo soichi señalando_

-perfecto- _mirando el elevador_ \- vamos nos detendremos en cada tienda revisaremos rápido en los que llegamos hasta el elevador-

 _Y asi lo hicimos recorrimos un buen tramo deshaciéndonos de esas cosas, encontrando un par de personas para ese entonces ya eran doce personas que habíamos rescatado, pero ninguna era la hermana de la chica, hasta llegar al elevador…_

-ya pedí el elevador- _me decía nao-_ y creo que nos salvamos hay dos camionetas haya debajo de un sorteo por que no las vi antes..-

-eso no importa, conociéndote puedes hacerte cargo de esas dos camionetas- _llegando el elevador_ \- bajaras con soichi y estas cosas primero- _decia_

-bien- _agarrando uno de los diablos y metiéndolo_

-en lo que haces lo que tengas que hacer con la camioneta nao, ustedes mandaran los otros haya abajo, no salgan del elevador hasta que vean que nao encienda y este ese diablo metido en la cajuela, lo que no quepa lo amarran bien en la parte de arriba entendieron?-

 _Ellos solo asintieron mientras que las puertas del elevador se cerraban_

-de una vez aviso solo seis mas bajaran y entraran en esa camioneta, los demás esperaran a que este la otra camioneta- _pidiendo el elevador de nuevo_ -alguien de ustedes tiene pluma y papel?-

 _No podía confiar mucho en ellos y menos en los que apenas se habían integrado_

-yo tengo- _buscando en su mochila; sacando el papel y pluma la chica que me pidió ayuda_ -tenga-

-gracias- _tomándolo y escribiendo_ \- mikoto mete el siguiente diablo y suban antes de que la puerta se cierre- _dije terminando de escribir_ -entrégaselo a nao, es la dirección a la cual ir quedo claro?- _dándoselo a la chica_

-si-

-no lo pierdas, inmediatamente que puedas acercarte a ella se lo das-

-si-

-bien vayan-

-que harás nat?-

-ire a checar los demás lugares, ya no podemos estar demasiado aquí, esto me da mala espina no tardare, la mayoría de las tiendas no son lugares donde te podrías esconder, cuando todos estén dentro de las camionetas, apóyame para entrar al cine-

-esta bien con cuidado-

-igualmente- _camine dirigiéndome a la siguiente tienda_

 _No soy de las personas que ayudan a otras o tal vez si un poco pero en estas situaciones era lo menos que podia hacer.. entraba y tenia que deshacerme de esas cosas con una de las hachas, encontrado a otras cuatro personas mire de reojo y las camionetas estaban listas ya, era un alivio…_

-y pensar que me falta la planta baja- _me dije_

 _El ultimo lugar que me quedaba por revisar era el cine, de nuevo mire a donde estaban las camionetas y le di la señal a nao para que se fueran y asi lo hicieron…_

 _-_ que-que demonios haces!?- _me gritaba uno de los que había salvado y haciendo que las otras personas gritaran_

-cállense tengo un vehículo afuera así que cállate si quieres seguir viviendo imbécil-

-nat-

 _Gire y ahí era donde empezaban a salir…_

-ahh!-

-cállense!, maldita sea! y quédense aquí no hay nada solo en esta parte, necesito encontrar a alguien y no saldremos de aquí, si lo prefieren pueden irse- _disparando_ -pero si quieren estar a salvo cállense, vamos mikoto-

 _Corrimos para hacer rápido el trabajo, entramos a cada sala y gritábamos si alguien se encontraba ahí, sabiendo que no había contestación o pedida de ayuda poníamos los botes de basura de ahí cerca en la entrada, no se podia hacer mucho pero incendiábamos la entrada retrasándolos revisamos todas y nada nos dirigimos a los baños, entramos primero a la de los hombres y nada, entramos al de mujeres y ahí habían dos cabinas cerradas una mas grande que la otra y ellos intentando entrar, dispare inmediatamente …_

-hay alguien aquí?- _acercándonos_ \- hey puedes escucharme?- _pero nadie contestaba_ ; _dispare a las cerraduras tirando la puerta de ambas cabinas_

-kyaaa!-

-ahhh!-

-shhh tranquilos- _notando a dos chicas y una de ellas tenia el mismo uniforme que el de quien me había pedido el favor y un niño, los tres en la cabina mas grande-_ ya paso, pueden caminar?, vámonos de aquí, ya no lloren-

 _Notando que no podían ni moverse…_

-mikoto llévate al niño en tu espalda- _quitándome el cinturón del pantalón_

-si- _cargando al niño_ -vámonos de aquí amiguito- _poniéndole el cinturón por si no podia sostenerse o agarrase con fuerza_

-agárrate bien de ella quieres?, no te pasara nada cierra los ojos, mikoto vete ahora los alcanzo si pueden tomen el elevador-

-esta bien- _echándose a correr_

-chicas necesito que me ayuden- _mirándolas y fijándome en su miedo_ -ya están bien se que no me conocen pero necesito que hagan algo por mi yo las sacare de acuerdo?- _ella asintieron_ -bien ahora una de ustedes ira en mi espalda mientras que la otra ira en mis brazos asi que andando no importa-

 _Ella hicieron lo que les pedi saliendo del cine note que los demás ya estaban en el elevador esperándome corri lo mas rápido que pude tratando de lidiar con el peso de ambas mas bien de no tirarlas parecían niñas pequeñas no pesaban demasiado, llegamos y entramos…_

-mikoto iremos a dejarlos no tenemos suficiente tiempo antes de que este lugar se venga abajo, o que la alarma de incendios se active- _llegando a la planta baja_ \- corran!-

 _Corrimos a la salida, notamos y había esas cosas por doquier, mai estaba disparando a los que estaban cerca de la entrada, yukino abrió su puerta esperando al niño y después mai abrió la puerta.._

-suban y váyanse- _le dije a youko, bajando a las chicas que tenia_ \- mikoto vete en el techo los alcanzare después-

-que!?, natsuki no hagas locuras ya vámonos-

-solo tardare unos minutos mas ustedes váyanse si hay mas de esas cosas, ustedes no podrán salir, váyanse ahora- _cerrando la puerta_ -alcancen a nao ya, youko!-

-ya entendí maldición!- _arrancando el auto_

-que esperas mikoto?-

-vamos no hay tiempo que perder- _entrando de nuevo_

-maldicion- _corrí de nuevo detrás de ella_ -mikoto!- _viendo como entraba a un local_

-no hay nadie!?, griten!, el lugar va explotar!- _gritaba mikoto para después_ _entrar a otra tienda_

-con que esas tenemos- _dirigiéndome al otro lado_ -hay alguien!?-

 _Cada una entraba gritaba una par de veces y esperaba si no había contestación salíamos, por suerte eran lugares amplios para comer y esas cosas, pero asi pudimos salvar a otras cuatro personas, tres chicas y un chico siendo seis en total…_

-vámonos de aquí-

-pero como?- _me preguntaba el chico_

-tomaremos un coche del estacionamiento asi que vámonos-

 _Pero no era lo que esperaba, el lugar estaba casi vacio, sin mencionar que había un montón de esas cosas rondando por el lugar esperando, si hacíamos cualquier sonido este haría eco, mikoto me dio unos golpecitos para indicarme que viera y ahí estaba una camioneta_

 _Pero a lado de esta habían dos motocicletas una Suzuki y una motocross y que perfectamente sabia como encenderlas, además de que le enseñe a mikoto como manejar una…_

-mejor suerte no pude tener- _pensé_

 _voltee a verlos para que me siguieran y asi lo hicieron. Lo malo era de que al encenderlas harán demasiado ruido.._

 _saque mis llaves y quite una de ellas para ponerla en la otra ranura de la motocicleta de ha lado.._

-la que se prenda primero te subes mikoto y dos de ustedes; uno delante de ella y el otro atrás, quedo claro- _hable lo mas bajo posible pero que me pudieran escuchar_

 _El sonido del forcejeo era inevitable ya que se movían hasta que la motocross prendió.._

-vete de aquí mikoto-

 _El sonido fue tan fuerte que esa cosas empezaban a caminar un poco rápido, seguía intentando con la Suzuki hasta que por fin encendió y me subi.._

-suban- _haciéndole un espacio a la chica que se sentaba entre mis piernas_ \- no se suelten-

 _hice que se escuchara mas el sonido de arranque para que me hicieran caso a mi y no a ella pero fue en vano la seguían a ella por acercarse mas.._

-resistan por el ruido que hare- _viendo que estaban apunto de tocarlos_

 _Apreté los frenos mientras aceleraba haciendo que la llanta rechinara contra el suelo, moviéndonos un poco, pero eso fue suficiente para ver salir a mikoto ilesa.._

 _Lo que no me esperaba era que el sonido hizo atraerlos desesperados?, pero no quería saber mas arranque haciendo un caballito y que los chicos se aferraran mas a mi…_

-el que esta atrás cuando te diga hacia atrás lo haces- _viendo que en la salida había uno que estaba siguiendo a mikoto_ \- y después al frente cuando te diga de nuevo-

-que?-

-ahora!-

 _Alce un poco la motocicleta para hacer otro caballito con ayuda del chico de atrás pero tratando de balancearme para no caernos… gire el manubrio para darle con la llanta delantera en su cabeza y asi poderlo empujar contra el pavimento.._

-ahora hacia delante-

 _Basto solo un par de segundos para sentir el descontrol causado por el cráneo de esa cosa destrozarse contra el pavimento bajo la llanta pero pude controlarlo, a lo lejos pude ver a mikoto como la camioneta que se suponía ya no tenia que estar aquí, pero eso no era todo, el sonido de alarmas de coches, gritos, helicópteros dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde y otros perdiendo el control; estrellándose, como también de explosiones se empezaron a escuchar._

 _Pude alcanzar a mikoto que iba junto con la camioneta, le hice una señal a yukino que bajara el vidrio…_

-hay que apurarnos!- _grite_

 _Después subió el vidrio y youko acelero al igual que nosotras.._

-mikoto ve detrás de la camioneta!, mantén tu distancia pero sin separarte demasiado!- _le grite_

 _Esas cosas salían por doquier en pequeños grupos pero la camioneta hacia un buen trabajo deshaciéndose de ellos y nosotras solo esquivando los cuerpos…_

 _Pronto mikoto y yo tuvimos que frenar porque youko se detuvo en un instante, casi estrellándonos con la camioneta.._

-eso estuvo cerca- _soltando un suspiro_ \- se encuentran bien?- _pregunte_

-si-

-eso estuvo cerca-

-acaso quieren matarnos?-

-ya tuve suficiente de esto a donde vamos-

-cállate-

-natsuki!, retrocede!- _grito youko_

-que!?, por qué?-

-los chicos vienen para aca!-

 _Dirigi mi motocicleta para ver que era lo que pasaba y vi a las dos camionetas que retrocedían con gran velocidad, fije un poco mas mi vista para ver que esas cosas eran mas de las que una camioneta pudiera derribar sin que esta se quedara atascada, mire hacia atrás y ni estábamos a la mitad de la enorme cuadra, como otros se acercaban por donde veníamos simplemente no podíamos regresar…_

-youko abre la cajuela ya! Ustedes bájense y entren en la cajuela- _viendo que no se movían_ \- muévanse!-

 _Reaccionaron y los cuatro que venían con nosotras bajaron y se metieron a la cajuela…_

 _-_ no podemos retorcer avanza!-

-que! estas loca!?-

-mikoto ven conmigo iras por lo menos a cuatro metros de distancia de mi y cuando escuches la bocina de la motocicleta oprimes la tuya-

-ok-

-les daremos el espacio suficiente para pasar asi que no se detengan!- _grite antes de rechinar la llanta de la motocicleta para salir disparada…_

 _No tardamos mucho en que nao y soichi nos vieran para que entendieran que se detuvieran y siguieran adelante, tampoco nos habíamos tardado en toparnos con esas cosas; frene haciendo que se levantara mi llanta trasera; gire para que la llanta trasera les golpeara e hiciera a un lado y de nuevo ponerme en marcha oprimiendo el botón de la bocina…_

-mikoto ve por la izquierda _!- grite_ -y también grita mikoto! Alejalos del medio; haz que te sigan! cuando pasen las camionetas dejaras de oprimir el botón!-

-hey por aqui- _oprimiendo el botón_ \- a que no me alcanzan!, vamos mas rápido, corran- _gritaba mientras veía hacia delante y atrás_ -corran vamos!-

 _Seguíamos gritando mientras que las camionetas pasaban y se deshacían de los pocos que quedaban; adelantándose. deje de oprimir el botón y mire por donde estaba mikoto dándome cuenta que salían tres de esas cosas enfrente de ella…_

-mikoto _!- dirigiéndome hacia ella_

 _haciéndola reaccionar ya que veía hacia atrás, al ver lo que pasaba trato de frenar para poder esquivarlos pero eso era imposible sin que saliera volando…_

-salta!-

 _Y ella lo hizo; nos descontrolamos un poco pero de nuevo pude recuperar el control de la motocicleta…_

-estas bien?- _acelerando de nuevo_

-eso estuvo cerca, gracias nat-

-que bueno que no lo vio mai!, me mataría a mi-

-de todas maneras me regañara cuando lleguemos-

-mikoto maneja tú y acelera lo que pueda esta cosa, si puedes adelántate para ver si hay mas cosas y deshacernos de ellas- _bajando un poco la velocidad y quitando una de mis manos del manubrio_

-si- _tomando el manubrio_

 _Al ya tener el control completo de la Suzuki acelero, reduciendo la distancia, hasta el punto de quedar enfrente de la camioneta que manejaba nao; mientras que yo sacaba mis armas y me deshacía de los que había cerca que pudieran obstruir el paso…_

 _Nao hacia sonar el claxon para que volteara y me señalara a donde ir; y asi poderle decir a mikoto a donde girar…_

 _Hasta llegar a nuestro destino…_

 _El lugar era donde se encontraban las fabricas abandonadas asi que no tuvimos ningún problema en relajarnos un poco hasta detenernos en una de ellas con un portón enorme…._

-detente mikoto, es aquí-

 _Apenas bajamos y recibimos un abrazo de mai_

-maldicion!, están locas!?-

-ma-mai, no puedo respirar- _dije_

-lo siento, mai-

-si hubiera sabido que iba ver esa clase de acción hubiera dejado que la pechugona manejara _-me decía nao_

-y como es que sabes manejar una de estas cosas mikoto!, fuiste tu verdad natsuki!, que te sucede!-

-va-vamos mai-

-natsuki-san!- _me gritaba la chica quien me había pedido ayuda llorando junto a su hermana-gracias!-_

-ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme- _deshaciéndome del abrazo de mai_

-no tenemos tiempo que perder- _diciendo nao_ -escuchen- _volteando a verlos_ -nosotras cinco tenemos que ir a kyoto, el que quiera seguirnos adelante el que no solo podemos ofrecerle lo siguiente un par de cajas de comida dos mochilas y una camioneta, si vienen con nosotras tendrán que hacernos caso asi de sencillo-

-oye nao…- _le decía mai_

-que solo digo la verdad y sabes a que entramos, tampoco podemos obligarlos a venir con nosotras, entonces que dicen?-

-aquí estamos seguros no?, entonces a que ir a kyoto- _decía uno de los sujetos_

-tiene razón sino a que venimos!?- _le seguia otro_

-acaso no escucharon?, si quieren irse es lo único que daremos para los que se "queden", nosotras iremos a kyoto, entonces?-

-natsuki-san?- _decía soichi_

-se que sonara cruel y que puede que sea egoísta de nuestra parte pero solo entramos al centro comercial por provisiones cuando supimos que había gente simplemente decidi ayudar ahora están a salvo pero eso no quita le hecho de que nosotras tengamos que ir a kyoto, si ustedes vienen con nosotras, yo me hare responsable pero ustedes también ayúdennos-

-tampoco significa que los estemos chantajeando u obligando- _decía mai_

-ya hablo el cachorro y la pechugona asi que, que deciden?-

 _Nadie dijo nada…_

-perfecto youko, pechugona, cachorro suban a las camionetas- _dirigiéndose a la puerta del enorme y tocando_

-que haces?- _pregunte_

-es aquí donde tomaremos el túnel para ir al ferry, suban y enciendan las camioneta o acaso entraran empujándolo?, abre tonto!-

-quien!?- _abriendo una pequeña puertecilla_

-como que quien imbécil abre las puertas déjanos entrar!-

-nao?, que haces aquí y quienes son ellos-

-te pedi que hicieras algo no es cierto?, abre la maldita puerta sino quieres que te dé de nuevo una paliza…-

-me regañara el jefe dejando entrar a personas desconocidas-

-y que me importa lo que me diga el viejo, abre ahora sino te golpeare tan duro que no podras utilizar tus piernas de nuevo-

-o-ok-

 _El enorme portón se empezaba a abrir dejándonos pasar…_

-cierra la puerta _\- le decía de nuevo nao_

-esta bien- _oprimiendo un botón de nuevo haciendo que estas cerraran…_

-cualquier cosa que camine de manera extraña dispara entendido?- _le dijo nao antes de seguir guiándonos_

-pe..-

-solo hazlo-

-esta bien-

-vamos-

-nao que es este lugar- _le pregunte_

-es donde esta el jefe yakuza-

-que!?- _dijeron_

-acaso estas loca!?-

-nos piensan matar!?-

-hey silencio, dijeron que vendrían con nosotras y para que matarlos si esas cosas lo harán si no se callan-

-no le hagan caso- decía mai

-pero estoy diciendo la verdad, asi que no les harán nada porque vienen con nosotras, por cierto pechugona préstame tu celular-

-ten- _dándoselo_

 _Seguíamos a nao quien se detenía y oprimía un botón que se encontraba oculto haciendo que bajáramos al detenerse el elevador volvimos a avanzar deteniéndonos al ver como unos veinte hombres moviendo paquetes subiéndolos a unos camiones de carga, al notar a los intrusos estos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y sacaron sus armas…_

-aquí estaciónense y ustedes quédense aquí, vamos cachorro….. viejo!-

 _Estacionamos y camine hacia donde nao…_

-nao!-

 _Salía de la nada una mujer tal vez un poco mayor que nosotras abrazando a nao de manera muy acaramelada_

-erina crei que ya habías muerto y deja de abrazarme-

-vamos nao, siempre tan mala conmigo pero deja a mi hermana y quédate conmigo-

-acaso estas loca?, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo-

-bajen sus armas!- _gritaba un señor_

-youko, puedes revisar a los que estén heridos?- _le dije_

-si-

-y mai ayúdale por favor-

-esta bien, nat-

-nao-chan?-

-viejo, tenemos problemas-

 _Caminando hacia nosotras aquel hombre a quien le dijo viejo nao; al verlo mejor era alguien que hace tiempo no veía, pero que lo recordaba…_

-pero que sucede y quienes son ellos?-

-tio vlad?- _estando cerca_

-natsuki?- _decía ahora el_

-pero que..-

-dijiste natsuki?- _dijo erina_

-ahora no es el momento de encuentros familiares, viejo sabes lo que esta pasando allá afuera?- _buscando algo en el celular de mai_

-no, aquí no hay señal y lo sabes, pero hablando de allá afuera, han regresado tsuna y sora?-

-no señor-

-pues ya no existen tsuna y sora-

-que dices?-

-esto- _reproduciendo el video_ \- es lo que esta tal vez por todo Japón, sino es que en todo el mundo pienso tomar tu ferry para ir a buscar a nuestras novias a kyoto-

 _Erina y el tio vald empezaron a ver el video no paso mucho hasta que el tio vlad y erina hablaran…_

-estas bromeando no es cierto?-

-estas diciendo que esta allá afuera nina con estas cosas?-

-soy de las personas que mienten?, nosotras les disparamos en la universidad-

-bajen la droga y metan todas las armas y municiones nos vamos ahora a kyoto!- _grito_

-que sucede jefe?-

-lo verán cuando lo vean, pero ahora muévanse!-

-si!-

-sabes algo de nina?- _volvió a preguntar el tio vlad_

-no, la ultima que tuvo contacto con las chicas fue el cachorro que estaba hablando con su novia pero sabiendo los planes ellas deben de estar juntas-

-entiendo, y pensar que esta reunión familiar sea en base al tipo apocalipsis, pero has crecido bastante discúlpame por no estar contigo después de que tu madre y mi hermano fallecieran-

-que les dije sobre los momentos de familia?, no es tiempo viejo-

-tienes razón, pero y ellos?-

-el cachorro los rescato-

-esa es mi sobrina, pero diles que no se preocupen nosotros los cuidaremos también-

-espera estas diciendo que nina es tu hija?-

-es una hija adoptiva pero si-

-con razón me decía prima-

-bueno aclarado eso, no hay mas tiempo que perder-

 _..bang…bang..bang…_

-que demonios?- _decía le tio vlad_

 _Gritando los que había salvado…_

-que sucede!?-

-vamos a morir!-

-natsuki!?-

-no me digas que esas cosas están aquí abajo- _dije mientras volteaba a ver a mai quien se acercaba a mi_

-jefe!-

 _Gritaba alguien que seguía disparando…_

-que sucede!?- _corriendo el tio vlad desenfundado su arma_ -erina quédate aquí con las amigas de nao y natsuki; solo necesito diez de ustedes los demás solo metan el cargamento de armas!, nos largamos de aquí!-

-lo mas probable es que si, del otro lado es también es un almacén tal vez lo militares hayan llegado e hicieran lo mismo que estaba pensando en hacer yo; no lo se pero vamos cachorro-

-natsuki que esta pasando?-

 _Corri hacia ellos…_

-escuchen niños y mujeres métanse a las camionetas los hombres ayuden a meter las cosas a esos camiones ahora!- _grite-_ tu también erina entra a la camioneta _-_

 _Haciéndome caso a excepción de algunos.._

-ves en que nos has metido!?- _gritando un señor y viendo a las personas de a su alrededor-_ primero entramos aquí, después tenemos que hacerle caso a unas niñas y ahora nos estas ordenando!?-

-ustedes que saben!?- _le seguía otro chico_

-vamos a morir por su culpa!-

-hey!, natsuki los salvo- _decía mai_

-mai cálmate, no hay tiempo, sube a la camioneta… esta bien les repetiré algo de lo que nao les dijo el que se quiera ir váyase, youko saca tus cosas y dale la camioneta de nao-

-pero natsuki-

-y que hay de la comida!? Y de las armas?-

-dije algo de lo que nao les dijo; ese no es mi problema, yo me arriesgue junto con mi familia por esas cosas asi que los que se quieran quedar suban y cierren con seguro las puertas y esperen, ya no tengo tiempo de seguir con este motín absurdo, youko súbete a la otra camioneta- _arrojándole las llaves_

-pero que te crees!?, maldita mocosa- _caminado hacia mi_ -me darás esas malditas cosas!-

-natsuki, salvo tu trasero y ahora te comportas asi?, si no hubiese sido por ella nadie, escuchaste?, ni tu, ni yo, nadie! estaría aquí lo menos que podemos hacer para no estorbarle es hacer lo que nos pide- _le decía soichi_

-déjame en paz estúpido mocoso- _empujándolo_

-que parte no entiende; de que no tenemos tiempo, no entendió señor?- _dijo mikoto sacando su katana y ponérsela cerca del cuello_

-hey cálmense todos!, que te sucede mikoto baja esa cosa-

 _Me estaba desesperando los disparos como el hecho de irnos de aquí me estaban martillando la cabeza, teníamos que salir de aquí con o sin ellos…_

-ya he sido suficientemente buena con ustedes, asi que hagan lo que quieran pero esas cosas son de nosotras y no pienso dar mas y tampoco necesito de personas como ustedes… mai youko suban a esas malditas camionetas ahora!, mikoto estate al pendiente-

-si-

-ahora tu; si te quieres ir lárgate! Ya! No tengo tiempo y- _desenfundando mi arma de nuevo y cargándola-_ si intentas hacer algo ni te molestes o molesten porque no saben con quien se meten y los que se queden por favor hagan lo que les pedi, no tenemos tiempo!-

 _Mire de reojo de nuevo a las chicas como a las demás personas, sus miradas eran asustadas, otras simplemente ya les había llegado la realidad y no se disponían a quedarse mas con los brazos cruzados, sabían de lo que era capaz las chicas y yo asi que me hacían las cosas mas fáciles…_

-bien, entonces cuento contigo mikoto-

-si-

 _Empecé a correr hasta encontrar a nao, quien disparaba una y otra vez…_

-por qué te tardaste tanto?-

-maleducados- Dije únicamente mientras disparaba con ella

-sus madres estarían decepcionadas-

-jefe hemos terminado de cargar las cosas-

-bien chicas necesitamos irnos ya, solo espero que el ferry aun siga ahí-

-hace cuanto tiempo esta el ferry ahí?- pregunto nao

-se supone que hace unos veinte minutos debio de haber llegado-

-aun sigue aquí, solo que estará infestado no se como este el lugar pero hay que intentarlo, cuando veníamos hacia aca ellos venían detrás asi que no sabemos en cuanto tiempo lleguen-le decía nao

-pero no podemos dejar que nos muerdan y menos a dos personas que están haya atras, ellas pueden hacer algo con esto solo hay que darles tiempo _\- dije_

-estas hablando enserio?-

-no estoy muy segura pero ellas dos tal vez sepan que es lo que esta pasando –

-si es asi entonces vámonos… chicos suban a las camiones ya!; no dejen que esas cosas les muerdan y solo apunten a la cabeza quedo claro!?-

-si!-

-natsuki!- _gritaba soichi_

-yo les avisare a los demás, ustedes sigan sin detenerse, ya no podemos perder mas tiempo- _le dije a nao_

-si- _me contesto antes de dirigirse a uno de los tres camionetas de carga_

-que sucede?- _le pregunte_

-algunos chicos…-

 _Apenas me dijo eso y corri…_

-soichi vete con ellos, yo me encargo-

 _Al llegar note que la arma que tenia mai se la habían quitado como uno de esos sujetos tomando a mai como rehén y mikoto junto con youko sin poder moverse…_

 _-_ ahora nos iremos con esa camioneta asi que aléjate, niña y las que están adentro salgan-

 _Dispare cinco veces los cuales solo pasaron rozándoles; soltaron a mai por el dolor causado…_

-maldita perra!-

-ahhh!-

-mai!-

-odio a los abusivos- _dije_

 _Note que aquel chico tomaba de nuevo el arma y le dispare en la mano_..

-ah!-

-mai yo manejare mikoto ayúdale a subir a la camioneta, youko puedes manejar?- _acercándome_

-si- _contestaba youko_

-no puedes dejarnos aquí!-

 _Me agache y le reviseal quien había tomado por rehén a mai hasta que encontré las llaves de la camioneta; ignorándolo…_

-hey!, maldita te estoy hablando-

 _Camine de nuevo hasta la camioneta…_

-nos vamos de aquí- _dije entrando_

 _Encendí la camioneta y nos pusimos en marchar sin decir todas ellas una sola palabra, hasta alcanzar los camiones del tio vlad se escuchaban los disparos como el choque de esas cosas contra los camiones…_

 _Antes de salir de aquel túnel nos detuvimos…_

-mikoto ponte al volante- _bajando de la camioneta_

 _Camine de nuevo hasta encontrarme con nao_

-que sucede?-

-shhh, hay un grupo por haya aun no nos nota pero tenemos que deshacernos de ellos para saber que esta pasando, del otro lado-

-ya no tengo cartuchos- _dije tratando de recargar_

-tienen silenciadores?- _pregunto el tio vlad_

-si-

-tenemos cartuchos pero no silenciadores-

-nosotras dos podemos; tio cuando les demos la señal avanzan nos encargaremos de lo demás, ya me estoy cansando de estas malditas cosas- _dije_

-pero..-

-viejo ahora no, no ves que el cachorro esta fastidiado-

-entiendo, esta bien, cuantos cartuchos pueden cargar ambas?-

-unos veinte-

-ok, ahora se los doy-

 _No tardo en darnos a ambas veinte cartuchos de nueve balas las cuales cada una las hemos muy bien utilizado…._

-vamonos- _dije_

-esperen si no hay opción tengan- _dándonos una escopeta cada una y unos cinturones con las balas de estas_

 _Las tomamos y les dije que esperaran la orden, caminamos un poco hasta tenerlos lo suficientemente cerca para dispararles, seguimos avanzando hasta toparnos con una abertura suficiente amplia para que esas cosas entraran…_

-al parecer esos estúpidos encontraron el botón tratando de escapar, pero de seguro los chicos del viejo cerraron antes de morir, pero lo cuerpos tirados ahí hicieron buen trabajo en frenar la puerta- _disparando nao al ultimo que intentaba entrar_

-si abrimos esa puerta se escuchara no es asi?-

-si y quien sabe cuantas cosas estén haya afuera si se atrevieron a hacer un fuerte militar-

-las balas son limitadas, tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de hacerlo de esta manera-

-la única cosa filosa y que resista la tiene el minino-

-algo debe de haber ahí que podamos utilizar, no podemos utilizar las escopetas, se dañaran-

-si esas tenemos no hay mas que hacerle-

 _Amabas recargamos y nos acercamos fijándonos que el lugar estaba infestado algunos estaban distraídos comiendo a los que habían alcanzado, otros viniendo hacia nosotras, fue inevitable no dispararles pero teníamos que deshacernos de esas cosas o por lo menos reducir el numero._

 _Note que uno de los cuerpos y ex soldado tenia un rifle de largo alcance, guarde mis armas y lo tome para empezar a darles con ella en la cabeza, era un poco tardado pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de gastar balas que nos podrían salvar la vida…_

 _nao tomaba otro rifle que estaba cerca de ella, hicimos un amplio camino hasta salir de aquel lugar pero el ver lo que se veía enseguida… este sencillamente era mas abrumador que el tenemos atrás de nosotras, trague pesado esa era la verdad, pero no podíamos dejarnos vencer, sentí ligeros golpes de nao mientras me señalaba el ferry que era bastante grande que fácilmente podría caber unos seis camiones de carga como los estaban haya atras por lo menos a unos cien metros de donde nosotras estábamos, le di señales para que ella regresara y les diera la indicación, solo teníamos una oportunidad.._

 _ella dudo en irse pero tambien le indique que me diera por lo menos quince minutos antes de hacer el ruido de aquella puerta y sin esperar mas me encamine hacia cuatro humvee´s militares que estaban estacionadas ahí, podría hacer con ellas el ruido suficiente para atraerlos mientras que a los demás los podría atropellar, gire de nuevo para ver si nao se había ido y asi era, tome otros rifles de los soldados como sus cinturones y un cuchillo…_

 _al llegar a las humvee´s la abri y lo primero que hice fue sacarle los cables que eran del claxon, solo tenia que hacerle un pequeño ajuste para poder hacer que sonara sin control el claxon, pero antes de hacerlo tuve que hacer lo mismo, asi como atorar el rifle para que solo avanzara y amararla el manubrio para que estos se fueran por otro lado dejando solo uno que ese seria para mi escape ya teniéndolos listo y el tiempo terminado por que empezaba a escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse…_

 _encendí cada una haciendo que automáticamente esas cosas las siguieran pero a su vez eran atropellados por las humvee´s, después de haber encendido las tres me dirigí a mi vehículo lo encendí y quite los que aun seguían estorbando para darme cuenta después de que los camiones y las camionetas salían detrás de mi…_

 _baje un poco el vidrio y saque la boquilla de la escopeta deshaciéndome de los que había enfrente bastaron diez minutos para estar a unos escasos metros, para poder estar arriba del ferry pero este estaba tambien con estas cosas…_

-no hay opción ya es muy tarde-

 _Me dije antes de pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo para que este saltara por una pequeña rampa y estar arriba del ferry mientras hacia maniobras y me deshacía de los que estuvieran en mi camino…_

 _Baje rápidamente de la humvee para deshacerme de los que había con mis pistolas…_

 _Sentía el viento un poco frio y húmedo, asi como la opaca vista que uno tiene cuando empezara a llover, no espere demasiado para sentir el ferry moverse un poco mas, pero ahí la sentí la primera gota en una de mis manos mientras seguía disparando, ellos quisieron salir pero los detuve con una simple señal de silencio mire el cielo y ahí estaba…_

 _el primer rayo caia escuchándose a lo lejos, pero eso no era todo ese rayo solo era un aviso para la tormenta eléctrica que se avecinaba enseguida._

 _Otro rayo se escuchó pero este fue mas fuerte que el otro haciendo que esas cosas se dirigieran a donde el sonido._

 _Por fin podía tener un momento de paz, era la primera vez que me sentía a gusto de saber que los rayos existen y que hagan ese sonido que tanto odio por sorpresa…_


	5. Chapter 5

Pandemia

…

 _El fresco viento como el calor del sol lo sentía recorrer por mi espalda, mientras que enfrente de mi estaba el amor de mi vida a quien abrazaba por la espalda_

 _-mi natsuki?-_

 _-mhh?-atrayéndola mas hacia mi_

 _-algún dia nos casaremos?-_

 _-te pedí ser mi esposa no es cierto?- besándole el hombro_

 _-si-_

 _-entonces?-_

 _-entonces.. puedo ser un poco mas egoísta?-_

 _La gire lentamente para que me viera; hice aun lado su fleco que no me dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos.._

 _-egoista?, si puedo hacerte feliz y pueda hacerlo lo hare no importa lo egoísta que seas, lo hare-_

 _-quisiera tener un hijo contigo-_

 _-sabes lo que significa eso?-_

 _-si- volteando a ver a otro lado_

 _-shizuru-le llame haciendo que me viera de nuevo- me encantaría tener un hijo contigo-mirandola tiernamente_

 _-estas mintiendo-_

 _-que?, no, oye, no te mentiría, te dije que me gusta la idea..-_

 _-pero?-_

 _-pensar de que necesitamos algo de un hombre me hace sentir mal, aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellos-_

… _.._

 _-me he encontrado con midori-sensei y ella piensa hacer algo con eso-_

 _-esa ebria mujer esta demente-_

 _-mi natsuki, no le digas asi-_

 _-bueno discúlpame pero lo sabes además para que?-_

 _-bueno supongo que ella tiene sus propios propósitos-_

… _._

 _-que son estos frascos shizuru?-_

 _-ara, nada en especial-_

 _-nada en especial?, acaso estas enferma?-_

 _-no-_

 _-entonces?-_

 _-ya te dije que no es nada, son solo vitaminas que mi madre me envio-_

 _-por que siento que se trata de esa ebria?-_

 _-ya te he dicho que no le digas asi a midori sensei-_

 _-bueno espero que no estes haciéndole caso a esa loca-_

… _._

 _-pero dijiste que si podias!-_

 _-bueno y que quieres que haga si los profesores nos amenazaron con eso?-_

 _-sabias que era importante!-_

 _-si lo se, pero que quieres que haga?, tampoco puedo dejar que se vaya esta oportunidad capaces y hacen repetirnos el año y yo no quiero eso-_

 _-eso no lo harían no estamos en la preparatoria-_

 _-shizuru por los dioses no se que te pasa podemos ir otro dia-_

 _-ara, entonces el anillo que me diste que?-_

 _-…-_

 _-que acaso piensas que esconderé que nos casaremos o algo asi?, sabes que es lo que dices?, ellos quieren conocerte!-_

 _-me disculpare, pero no puedo hacer nada entiende-_

 _-lo que no entiendo es porque ahora de la nada, acaso les tienes miedo?-_

 _-que?, no, porque debería de tenerles miedo-_

 _-pues se me hace raro lo que los profesores quieren hacer-_

 _-oye enserio que te sucede, shizuru?; yo no te digo nada cuando tienes que ir a visitar a otras empresas para ver que sucede o esas cosas que ustedes hagan-_

 _-no puedo créelo que estas diciendo-_

 _-vamos shizuru no llores, lo siento en verdad pero hare lo que pueda e ire a alcanzarte además serán las vacaciones que tiene de malo?-_

 _-natsuki idiota!-_

 _-que?-_

 _-idiota!-_

 _-hey!, a dónde vas?, espera-_

 _-no vengas no te quiero ver! Y si lo haces terminamos!-_

 _-que!?-_

 _-lo que escuchaste!, natsuki idiota!-_

 _-..-_

 _-natsuki!-_

 _-shizuru?-_

 _-natsuki!-_

 _-shizuru discúlpame-_

 _-..-_

-natsuki!-

-shi…ah!-

 _Me cai de las sillas en las que estaba acostada al ver a mai…_

-que clase de reacción es esa-

 _Después de escuchar los truenos chocar contra el suelo esas cosas se marcharon, pero aun asi deshaciéndonos de los que sobraban, motivos?, su forma de actuar era distinta, la lluvia nos mojaba, deshaciéndose de la sangre impregnada, lo note cuando youko salía de la camioneta, no quería saber mas asi que le dispare como a los demás antes de que se dieran cuenta después de eso y de haber asegurado el lugar le dije a youko lo que había pasado; ella inmediatamente de nuevo se dirigio a la camioneta y saco sus cosas para empezar a investigar, mientras que nao y el tio vlad ponían en marcha el ferry aun a sabiendas del clima; no objete por que era mejor hacerlo a quedarnos quietos aquí._

 _Hace tres horas que salimos del puerto el clima empezaba a cambiar, como la noche llegar, no sabia cuanto tiempo nos tardaríamos en llegar Mle que era la ciudad que mas se acercaba a kyoto, asi que por recomendación de las chicas dormi…_

-me asustaste como quieres que actué maldita sea!, y luego soñé con la ebria de midori, peor-

-dices que soy horrenda?- _me decía mai_

-bueno ahora con tu cara de pocos amigos…-

-natsuki!-

-hey! Espera!- _escuche la voz de yukino_

-espera mai, que esta pasando?-

-nada de espera mai, acaso dices que soy mala?-

-oye no corras!-

 _Fije mi vista a donde estaba yukino tratando de caminar por alguien y ese alguien era al niño que se caia.._

-natsuki!, te estoy hablando-

-mai ahora no-

-natsuki no escapes!-

 _Me levante aun ignorándola y me dirigí hacia donde estaba yukino sin dejar de ver al pequeño bulto que aun no se paraba…_

-natsuki-san, ya despertaste-

-si, bueno aunque solo fue una hora, como te sientes tu?-

-ya no me duele tanto como hace rato lo he dejado reposar-

-que bien, pero dime que pasa?-

-pues no ha querido comer y es el único que no ha comido, las chicas han intentado también pero nada- _me decía Yukino_

 _-_ y Mikoto?- _le pregunte_

-bueno ella ahora esta durmiendo, después de que termino de comer-

-vaya problema- _dije mirando a los demas que estaban platicando…_

-yo me encargo- _decía mai caminando hacia el, solo para que regresara de nuevo con un aura melancólica_ \- me dijo vaca tetona-

-jajajajajaja!-

 _Me rei al instante y es que apenas se había acercado y este solo le dijo vaca tetona…_

 _-_ natsuki-san-

-mucha risa no?-

-es que jajajaja, apenas llegaste y te dijo eso jajajaja no, jajaja no lo puedo creer-

-pues te reto a que no puedes hacer que coma-

 _Mi risa paro…_

-estas hablando enserio?-

-si y si puedes hacerlo … mhhh que será bueno?-

-preparar mis comidas favoritas por una semana entera con extra, extra mayonesa-

-mhh bien-

-segura?-

-si-

-ok ahora regreso _\- empecé a caminar_..

-hey pero si no lo consigues que ganare yo?-

-mhhhh-

-que te parece una caja de ese licor que me diste en mi cumpleaños?-

-bien-

-si _!- festejando mai antes de tiempo_

-por cierto yukino puedes traerme algo de alcohol, algodón y un par de gasas?- _le decia_

-si, claro-

 _Seguí caminando hasta el niño quien ya se encontraba sentado escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas y brazos, dejándome ver su raspón de el a rodilla…_

-lo que le dijiste a mi amiga hace un momento fue realmente gracioso-

 _El niño no dijo nada…_

 _-_ …-

-he?, crei que me dirías algo para yo enojarme y empezar a pelear contigo y al final terminaríamos comiendo-

-…-

-bueno que tal si te curo el raspón de la rodilla?- _notando a yukino llegar con lo que le pedi_

-…-

-aquí tienes natsuki-san-

-gracias yukino- _tomando las cosas para después alejarse_

 _El niño seguía sin decirme nada…_

-y dime como te llamas?, mi nombre es natsuki Kruger el tuyo es _?-acomodaba las cosas en suelo como yo también sentándome enfrente_

-…-

-bueno niño préstame tu rodilla, no queremos que te siga doliendo verdad?, déjame curarte- _mojando con alcohol el algodón_

 _Pero el no estiraba la pierna asi que sin decirle nada le puse el algodón con alcohol haciéndolo llorar…_

 _El no objeto, ni se quito; solo siguió llorando hasta que terminara de curarle, al terminar de hacerlo recordé que tenia una paleta en mi bolsillo del pantalón la saque para dársela.._

-ten niño…-

-teru- _dijo interrumpiéndome_

-bueno teru ten; has sido muy fuerte para no llorar por un raspón-

-hoy íbamos a festejar juntos…nee mis padres…- _mirando hacia otro lado_

-si, ya no están, tal vez yo…-

-fue mi culpa?-

-no…. y no sirve de nada estar recordando eso, asi que vamos a comer-

 _El negó pero su estómago gruño…_

-jajaja-

-n-no te burles!- _abalanzándose hacia mi para pegarme_

-au, jajaja eso duele, ya, lo siento, vamos a levantarnos-

 _Pero teru al ver que me levantaba me tomo de mi manga…_

-no hay opción verdad?-

 _Lo cargue y pase a lado de mai con mi cara triunfante…_

-espero que no se te olvide que es lo que me gusta mai

-no pense que Natsuki-san fuese buena con los niños- _decia yukino_

-mas bien solo es buena con los que se parecen a ella-

-oh-

-bueno vamos a comer también -

 _Al llegar con los demás que aun seguían conversando y terminando de comer…._

-ujum!- _volteándome a ver_ \- hee como iniciar esto… mi nombre es natsuki y el es teru se que no nos conocemos mucho pero quería decirles algo…-

-que haces Natsuki?- _me pregunto mai_

-bueno por parte de teru quería disculparme con algunas señoritas aquí presentes por su forma maleducada de ser con ustedes-

-o-oye!- _me decía teru queriéndose bajar_

-y yo también quisiera disculparme con ustedes por mi forma bruta de ser- _termine de decir al hacer una pequeña reverencia mientras lo seguía sosteniendo-_ shhh sabes que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con delicadeza?- le susurre

-uhhh para que una mujer se disculpe por ti, deberías de estar avergonzado… pero supongo que es pasable porque eres un niño, ni que hacerle verdad?, pechugona?- _decía nao y yo volteando a verla_

-oh si muy malo y mas porque nosotras apenas tenemos veintiún o menos de veintiún añitos-

-…ya lo se.. bájame, por favor-

-he?, pensé que estabas cómodo-

-bájame!, no soy un niño!-

-ya, ya entendí calma no quiero que te lastimes- _bajándolo_

-yo lo siento…- _abrazándome la pierna_

-que?.. no te escucharon-

-que yo lo siento!-

-jajaja bien hecho-sacudiéndole el cabello- hay que llevarnos bien entiendes?-

-si-

-bueno quedando eso claro!, hay que festejar!-

-festejar?-

 _Las personas me vieron como una loca pero y quien no?..._

-si hay que festejar que teru cumplió años hoy!-

 _Todos los presentes se quedaron un poco confusos hasta que entendieron la idea, puede que el mundo se este acabando pero quien no daría por lo menos algo por un niño?..._

-es tu cumpleaños?- _preguntaron algunos_

Asentía abrazando mi pierna

-y cuantos cumples?- _preguntaron otros_

-cinco-

-por eso me pediste algo dulce?-

-si, te lo encargo?- le dije

-si, claro vere que hacer, de seguro no le molestara a mikoto dar de sus cosas-

-po-podemos ayudar en algo?- _decían unas chicas_

-claro, vamos-

-fiesta?, jumm creo que hurte unas botellitas del súper, ire a checar a donde se quedaron- _decia nao_

-es una fiesta de niños, araña-

-sabes que después de festejarle a un niño se convierte en una fiesta de adultos así que, que mas?, tardaremos en llegar por lo menos otras cinco horas mas, el ya estará dormido, pero! Una fiesta no es una fiesta si no se celebra en la oscuridad verdad?- _mirándome y entendiendo lo que me trataba de decir_

-tienes razón!, has hecho algún tipo de campamento?-

-no-

-pues perfecto araña apagas las luces cuando las chicas terminen-

 _después de comer teru se quedo dormido, mientras que todos los demás se relajaran bebiendo un poco y otros durmieron de nuevo por el cansancio…_

-hey cachorro podemos hablar en otro lugar?-

-si, pero hay alguien despierta?-

 _Le señale el pequeño bulto quien me tenia agarrada de la mano y que su cabeza utilizara mi pierna como almohada…_

-yo lo hare natsuki-san- _me decia la chica quien me había pedido ayuda_

-lo siento y gracias… he..?-

-mi nombre es Sora-

-gracias Sora-

 _Lentamente ella tomo mi lugar y yo segui a nao.._

-ahora que sucede?-

 _Encontrándome con las chicas y el tio vlad.._

-faltan dos horas para llegar pero no sabemos si sea buena idea…- _empezaba nao_

-el llegar con el ferry ahí?- _continúe_

-asi es, no podemos cuidar de todos aunque quisiéramos- _siguió el tio vlad-_ no sabemos si ellos quieran seguir con nosotros no sabemos que tan de bueno este por haya, y esas cosas, ni siquiera el gobierno, lo único que he visto en el cielo el humo apagamos las luces por si acaso-

-pues solo queda hablar con ellos, pero que dices tu youko, haz encontrado algo?-

-siendo honesta hicieron muchas pruebas no se cual de todas las que hayan hecho sea la causante, tal vez ni sea esta la razón por la que esas cosas estén ahí comiendo a gente viva para matarla y después revivir-

-que necesitas?-

-tener un lugar donde poder hacer pruebas-

-eso significa que necesitas ir a uno de esos laboratorios?-

-básicamente si-

-entonces?- _decia mai_

-tu que piensas nao?-

-el ferry es bastante grande, ellos pueden decidir si buscar ayuda con los militares o seguir dependiendo de nosotros-

-el chiste es que ayuden no es cierto?- _termine de decir_

-si-

-este es el lugar mas seguro que tenemos en este momento-

-pero como sabras no tenemos combustible eterno-

-apenas llegaremos a Mle, aunque se suerte será una parte donde este mas cerca de kyoto-

-hay otra forma de transporte para llegar al puerto?-

-mikoto reviso y hay un pequeño bote para unas cinco o seis personas y claro los paquetes donde vienen esos botes inflables-

-utilizaremos eso, despertare a los demas, tengan todo listo, mikoto, mai, youko, yukino y tio ustedes se quedaran, nao y yo iremos por las chicas-

-pero natsuki-

-no quiero que nadie mas estorbe en nuestro camino y si vamos se me olvidaran todos los demás solo por rescatar a shizuru y lo mismo haría nao con nina, el punto de reencuentro será aquí de todas formas les enviaremos combustible, si podemos traer algo mas de comida y etc lo haremos sino no-

-el ferry no resistirá si piensas cruzar el océano además a donde iremos después?, yo bajare contigo, si llegase a estar shizuru en una base militar seria fácil saber un poco mas de la situación o por lo menos donde ir y que hacer después- _decía youko_

 _Tenia razón…_

-esta bien, quedando eso claro vamos-

 _Desperté a los chicos y les hable de la situación… ellos entendieron y decidieron quedarse tampoco perdían demasiado…_

 _Aun no salía el sol, pero estaría por asomarse; ya habíamos llegado a Mle, el combustible se había terminado y el combustible que tenia la lacha era el necesario, sacamos las cosas que había en dos de las mochilas para llevar armas, munición y un poco de comida…_

-mikoto iras y regresaras con el combustible quedo claro?- poniendo las cosas en el bote que ya estaba en el agua

-si-

-bien andando-

 _pero de la nada sentí el abrazo de alguien…_

-teru?-

-llévame, no me quiero quedar-

-que ya tienes hijo?- _pregunto nao_

-cállate araña-

-aunque ahora que lo pienso actúa igual que tu natsuki cuando eras niña-

-tu también?-

-solo digo la verdad-

-hey teru…-

-déjame ir contigo no te estorbare, hare lo que me pidas pero no me dejes- _abrazándome mas fuerte_

-teru no te dejare, solo ire y vendre, en un par de horas regresaremos-

-enserio?-

-si, asi que se fuerte y cuida de las chicas como de la abuela quieres?, tampoco le hagas la vida miserable a mai que si no tendrás problemas con mikoto-

-lo prometes?-

-si-

 _Hice la promesa del meñique con teru antes de partir. Poco tiempo después habíamos apagado el motor de la lancha, como abrir uno de los paquetes de donde sale el bote inflable y empezamos a remar hasta llegar a la orilla, amarramos el bote y empezamos a buscar el combustible._

 _Nos encontramos con alguno que otro zombie mientras sacábamos el combustible de otros botes, pero nada de lo que nosotras tres pudiéramos o cuatro ya que a youko le di unas pequeñas lecciones para disparar._

 _Después de casi tres horas por lo menos ya teníamos creo que el suficiente combustible para estar un par de días o horas, o por lo menos lo que le adivinaba que podia resistir el bote sin que este se estropeara, asi como nuestro transporte y nuestro bote de escape..._

\- ahora enciende el bote y vete de lo demas nosotras nos encargamos nos vemos en un par de horas si algo mas pasa no duden en irse nosotras las encontraremos-

-con cuidado chicas-

-si, hasta luego-


	6. Chapter 6

Pandemia

…

-shizuru-nee ya casi ha terminado la semana y bueno creo que ya fue suficiente castigo para natsuki-

-lo se nina, pero soy yo la que no tiene con que cara hablarle-

-pues yo digo que se lo merece-

-haruka-san, usted ya perdono a yukino-san-

-todas estuvieron en el mismo barco haruka, solo que yo me sobrepase, además estos cambios de actitud casi me hacen terminar con mi natsuki, solo porque mi natsuki me ama demasiado-

-bueno y por que no te ha llamado?-

-porque le dije que no lo hiciera-

-tranquila shizuru-nee no llore, a natsuki no le gustara verla llorar, además si usted le dice lo que en verdad está pasando ella entenderá, no se me hace justo que la deje fuera en esto que usted y midori-sensei están haciendo, porque no le llama y le dice que lo siente?-

-tienes razón nina-

-bueno nosotras la esperaremos haya afuera-

 _No se de donde había sacado mi celular nina, pero ella estaba tecleando para después dármelo…_

-pero que?-

-esta sonando asi que suerte-

-oye nina..-

 _Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba quería colgar aun no estaba lista para contestar pero ella contesto.._

-ho-hola! Mi amor lo siento en verdad-

 _Reaccione a su voz y me tuve que controlar o por lo menos tratar de hablar normal…_

-ara mi Natsuki siempre tan timida como siempre pero crei que no ibas a contestar-

-hahahaha bueno de por si es raro que me llames cuando estoy en clase!-

 _Como se le ocurre a nina llamarle cuando esta en clase mirando el reloj de pared, eran apenas las once de la mañana…_

-ara se me habia olvidado tu horario, lo siento-

 _Nos habíamos quedado en silencio no sabia como decirle que lo sentía, pero ella hablo primero.._

-shizuru sabes que te amo verdad? Y que te extraño demasiado… enserio perdón por lo que paso pero te lo recompensare-

 _Me sentí realmente mal y con ganas de llorar, no me merecía tener a natsuki conmigo soy mala con ella…_

-debería ser yo quien se disculpe por llamar hasta ahora y por lo que paso, se que nos despedimos de mala manera y eso era lo menos que quería, discúlpame mi Natsuki yo en verdad te extraño-

-sabes que te perdonaría todo pero tu discúlpame a mi por no haberme fijado-

-sabes que yo te perdonaría todo tambien mi Natsuki-

-y cuando vas volver o quieres que las alcancemos en kyoto?-

-alcánzanos en kyoto-

-oye cachorro mira!-

 _Le dije pero nao le había gritado al mismo tiempo que yo le decía que viniera, haciendo que no me escuchara…_

-cállate nao, perdón Shizuru-

-donde estas natsuki?-

 _le pregunte ya que se suponía que estaría en clase, aunque puede fácil salir a contestarme pero con nao?.._

-he?-

-enserio ven mira esto nat-

 _Volvi a escuchar pero esta vez era la voz de mai…_

-natsuki- _le llame para que me pusiera atencion_

-yo amm estoy-

-es enserio nat mira ese sujeto nao le dio a sus lentes tirándolos pero ese sujeto sigue como si nada, además camina raro y creo que tiene manchada la camiseta no se de que-

-no que estabas en clases? Natsuki-

 _Ya me empezaba a enojar porque sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba pasando…_

-me recuerda al juego ese del huésped maldito, lo estas grabando?-

-si lo hago y querrás decir a los zombies, jeje no juegues pensar que ahora pueden haber esas cosas-

-que? Si estoy en clases-

 _Note que había tapado la bocina para que ya no siguiera escuchando, lo que me hizo molestarme mas…._

-natsuki no me mientas _\- le dije un poco enojada_

-que? No te estoy mintiendo estoy afuera del salón-

-entonces por que me suena que estas perdiendo el tiempo….-

-es enserio mira le di a su mano y nada-

-…en tu casa del árbol que esta cerca de la biblioteca-

 _Termine de decir cuando escuchaba de nuevo a nao hablarle…_

-no amor solo como nos aburrimos salimos a tomar aire- _me decía natsuki un tanto nerviosa_

-crees que este ebrio?- _de nuevo la voz de mai_

-natsuki!- _le grite enojada_

-ah! Ma-mande!-

-natsuki estoy tratando de disculparme por mi actitud y tu estas en otro asunto en se caso no me hubieras contestado si estabas jugando con tus armas de juguete!-

 _No lo podia creer, le habla por que en verdad estaba yo mal y ella parecía como si nada, era de esperarse…_

-n-no! No es nada de eso… hey suéltame-

-natsuki!-

 _Le volvi a gritar enserio que no lo podia creer…_

-shizuru espérame-

-natsuki, sabes que!…-

-Shizuru un sujeto acaba de atacar a una chica dentro de la universidad y si estoy en el árbol que esta a lado de la biblioteca-

 _Estaba mas que enojada ella podía saltarse a pesar de haberme dicho que no podía y le insistí para que al último sucediera esto?..._

-mhh mai es hora de comer?-

 _Esta vez había escuchado la voz de mikoto, pero ya no tenia las ganas de seguir con esa tontería de que primero dice que no puede faltar y luego esta?..._

-natsuki no estés jugando-

-esos de teatro si se ponen cada vez mas serios he?- _volvía a escuchar a nao_

-estas bromeando verdad?- _decía mi natsuki_

-na-natsuki están bien?, que pasa? Llamen a la policía, no quiero que te pase nada-

 _Le pregunte y un poco preocupada por la reacción seria de nao y de natsuki quien no me había contestado, como si de algo raro en verdad estuviera pasando pero después dijo…_

-si le doy en la sien?-

-estas loca!, no quiero que vayas a hacer tus actos tontos heroicos ahora Natsuki!, déjaselo a la policía, mas bien les llamare yo-

 _le grite aun sabiendo de que su forma de contestar era de concentración total la cual ignora todo incluyéndome a mi, asi que puse su llamada en espera para después marcar el numero de la policía pero nada estaba ocupado, marque otras tres veces y decía lo mismo y esto era lo que me empezaba a poner nerviosa…_

-esto es raro las líneas están ocupadas-

 _Le dije pero de inmediato natsuki dijo…_

-le di en el ojo y nada-

-que hiciste que!?- _le grite asustada…_

-ve lo que te mande, nao llama a la policía- _me dijo_

 _Me separe del celular para ver el video que me mando mientras seguía escuchando la voz de natsuki y mikoto…_

-no se que es lo que este pasando pero mejor no estar aquí Mikoto vámonos-

-nat tengo hambre-

-si después vemos que hacer con eso levántate ahora mismo nos vamos a kyoto, shizuru?-

 _Seguia viendo la apariencia de ese chico el como tenia manchada la camisa de algo fresco como su forma de andar; el miedo a lo extraño no era muy común en mi pero algo me estaba dando mala espina, había escuchado algunos pasos un poco apresurados afuera de mi habitación…_

-..-

-la línea esta ocupada-

-eso no puede ser cierto-

 _Y ahí estaba el disparo que le hacia mi natsuki al chico en el ojo y ni se molesta ni nada, escuche la voz de nao seria entendiendo un poco mas la situación que no era ninguna broma, en verdad estaba pasando algo y la de mai quien aun no entendía que sucedía y ni yo lo entendía estaba pensando en que sucedía como las pisadas algo apresuradas, voces un poco rápidas y preocupadas afuera de mi habitación como el sonido reamente fuerte de un helicoptero…_

-me escuchas? Shizuru; shizuru tardaremos un par de horas en llegar a kyoto nos vemos en tu casa no se vayan a mover, entendido?-

-…-

-shizuru!-

 _Reaccione a su voz ya que andaba pasando muchas cosas alrededor también mio…_

-na-natsuki mejor quédense ahí nadie sabe que están ahí, asi que espera a que todo se calme-

 _Pero de pronto escucho la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse para notar a mi madre quien tenia una cara realmente preocupada_

-hija! vámonos-

-madre que pasa?- _pregunte acercándomele_

-shizuru!- _escuche por parte de natsuki_

-tu padre nos pide que nos vayamos ahora-

-shizuru!-

-natsuki?, natsuki? Me escuchas?-

 _Mire la pantalla de mi celular y ver que la llamada había terminado, mire la señal y no tenia nada de señal, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba…_

-a donde vamos madre, nina y haruka?-

-ellas nos están esperando nos vamos a un refugio-

-refugio?, que sucede a que refugio, donde?-

-en la base militar de kyoto y tampoco se que este pasando hija solo nos me dijo tu padre que el país esta en cuarentena-

-cuarentena!?-

-si nos dirán mas de eso cuando lleguemos allá así que vámonos- _tomándome del brazo.._

 _De reojo note un una hoja y una pluma en mi mesita, me safe del agarre de mi madre para ir tras ellos.._

-shizuru que haces, vámonos!, no tenemos tiempo-

-espera madre, tengo que dejarle una nota a natsuki-

-una nota?, crees que se atreva a venir?, hija por dios el país esta hecho un caos y piensas que ella…-

-madre ahora no!, no la conoces! Ella me dijo que vendría y ella lo hará asi que no digas nada de si es capaz o no-

-confías tanto en ella?-

 _Con la mirada le había dicho todo mire de nuevo la hoja y empecé a escribirle la nota a natsuki donde se la dejaría?; la casa de mis padres era realmente grande, pero conociéndola sabría ella cual seria mi habitación; doble la hoja y camine hasta mi escritorio, tome uno de mis libros y lo puse adentro para después poner la taza de te arriba de el…_

 _Sali con mi madre pero no por la puerta que daba hacia la calle sino rumbo al jardín, cuando note el helicóptero y a las chicas adentro en verdad estaba pasando esto?, me pregunte… Al subir y lo primero que note fueron las líneas de humo que salían por doquier de donde salía todo este caos o del porque hacia todo esto?, lo único que se me había ocurrido era sobre el video que me había mandado natsuki hace unos momentos. al notar ya estábamos en la base militar de kyoto bajamos y fuimos recibidos por un amigo de papa quien de inmediato lo seguimos, entramos a una de la bases donde había otros señores hablando…_

-puedes explicarnos que sucede tsunayoshi?-

-una enfermedad de la nada apareció haciendo que algunos civiles atacaran a otros y cuando empezó todo el caos recibí órdenes de que trajéramos y ayudáramos a civiles con ciertas características-

-ciertas características?, de que demonios estas hablando?-

-se que se escucha raro pero solamente nos dijeron que cualquier persona que este mordida o sangre no lo dejemos pasar-

-estas escuchando lo que dices?-

-lo se pero que quieres que haga? Solo recibo ordenes fui por ustedes por que sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y están lejos de la ciudad, pero están cerca de la base en si-

-en verdad no sabes que es lo que esta ocurriendo?-

-en verdad no lo se-

-usted los ha visto verdad?- _dije por fin haciendo que todos me pusieran atención_

-no se de lo que hablas-

 _Había sacado mi celular y reproducir el video mostrando lo que pasaba.._

-esas cosas son las que están por todo japon verdad?-

-de donde sacaste eso?-

-mi novia me lo mando, ella esta en tokyo y eso fue hace por lo menos una hora usted sabe que pasa verdad?-

 _El cambio de actitud del amigo de papá fue realmente notorio estaba entre la espada y la pared.._

-no lo se la verdad pero será mejor que no divulgues ese video quédense aquí con nosotros este es el mejor lugar en donde podrán estar a salvo de lo que sea que este haya allá afuera, soldado llévelos a una de las tiendas-

-si, señor-

 _Nos guiaron a nosotros cinco a una de las tantas tiendas que estaban poniendo dentro del cuartel…_

-bubuzuke mis padres, ellos se fueron a su cabaña en hokkaido-

 _Fue lo primero que escuche decir de haruka…_

-ellos deben de estar bien, es un lugar lejos esas cosas no estarán por haya-

-necesitan ayuda-

-hey no podremos hacer na da solo necesitamos esperar-

-esperar a que?, natsuki te envió ese video no es cierto?, además tus padres están aquí… yukino!-

-hey!- _le di una cachetada para que reaccionara_ \- escúchame yukino esta bien, ella esta con natsuki y las chicas; sabes que ellas no dejaran a yukino sola-

-me odia natsuki!, hasta crees que sea capaz de ayudar a yukino necesito irme-

-mírame haruka, conozco a natsuki y ella no la dejaría a su suerte-

-como lo sabes!-

-maldición cuantos años crees que llevas conociéndola?, mas bien cuantos años no se llevan conociendo yukino, mai, mikoto nao y natsuki?, ella no dejara a su familia-

 _Le tenia que recordar a haruka que las chicas y natsuki se conocieron antes de que nosotras las conociéramos a ellas, extraño que parezca yukino, mai, mikoto, nao y natsuki son huérfanas y siempre estuvieron juntas y aunque fueran diferentes siempre estaban juntas como si fuesen familia…_

-te puedo asegurar por mi vida que ella esta bien solo hay que esperar a que vengan-

-esta bien, lo siento, tienes razón… pero…-

-no eres la única que esta preocupada haruka- _se lo dije para viera a nina también_

 _Despues de ese pequeño ataque ella se pudo relajar un poco entendía el miedo que sentía haruka yo también estaría muriéndome de miedo, pánico por saber que esas cosas están alla afuera y mis padres en otro lugar, las horas pasaban y esto estaba convirtiéndose en un caos gente gritando, autos haciendo sonar el claxon de sus coches y etc. Hasta que escuche sonar mi celular, las chicas, mis padres y yo nos quedemos por un momento escuchando el sonido de mi celular; dude en contestar pero decidi hacerlo el pensar de que era natsuki…_

-natsuki?-

-siento el decepcionarte pero no creo que ese cachorro de lobo pudiera hacer entrar una llamada a tu celular sabiendo que no hay señal-

-midori-sensei?-

 _Las chicas se acercaron como mis padres, asi que puse el alta voz…_

-ya sabes que es lo que esta pasando no es cierto?-

-natsuki me mando un video de esas cosas, pero donde esta?-

-estoy cerca de kyoto en un par de horas llego con ustedes, pero están bien?, estas bien?-

 _Note a haruka quien quería hablar pero le di a entender que esperara…_

-si, pero los padres de haruka están en hokkaido, y a los padres de nina… cree que pueda usted contactarlos para avisarles?-

-la madre de nina está conmigo, su padre y su hermana deben de estar bien y veré que puedo hacer con los padres de haruka y natsuki?-

-ella me dijo que vendría a kyoto antes de que la señal se perdiera-

-ya veo, si puedes no dejes que tu teléfono se le acabe la pila-

-usted sabe de esto no es cierto, que sucede?-

-no es tanto que supiera pero se que estaba pasando-

-que significa eso-

-shizuru escúchame, si vez que algo mas pasa no dudes en irte de ese lugar, busquen un lugar donde esconderse, busquen por si acaso algo pesado pero no tanto con tal de que puedan matar a alguien dándole en la cabeza-

-matar?-

-si y no dejes que les muerdan quedo claro?-

-pero…-

-el cachorro ya te lo mando no es cierto?-

-si pero matar…-

-quieres seguir viviendo solo hazlo sin vacilar, lo mas probable es que el cachorro y las demas ya hayan hecho lo que te pido hacer, pero aun asi antes de que pase eso llagare para sacarlos de ahí, ya sabes nunca es bueno estar donde hay uniformados quedo claro?-

-si-

 _Quería preguntarle a que se refería pero ella había colgado, pero fue lo suficiente para ya quedar un poco mas tranquilas…_

-quien es esa tal midori-sensei?, shizuru- _preguntaba mi padre_

-ahora no es el momento adecuado para hablar de quien es pero si ella dice que tenemos que hacerlo lo haremos-

-shizuru que tanto nos has estado ocultando?- _preguntaba mi madre_

-no es que quisiera ocultarles sino se trataba de una sorpresa-

-sorpresa?-

-lo hablaremos después ahora no es momento pero les juro que les dire, si?, solo esperemos a natsuki y a las chicas-

-esta bien hija- _decía mi padre_

 _Las chicas y yo salimos en búsqueda de algo que nos sirviera claro sin que los militares se dieran cuenta, pero no había nada a excepción de las armas que ellos portaban; pero decidimos dar una vuelta mas para ver que podíamos encontrar._

 _Pasaban las horas, el ruido, como las personas empezaban aumentar con el entrar de la tarde-noche asi como la desesperación de las personas de afuera que intentaban pasar…_

-déjenos entrar maldita sea!-

-les hemos dicho que tienen que esperar!-

-acaso no ven que están atrás de nosotros!-

-dejen toda esa mierda ven que estamos bien y ustedes y sus tonterías!-

-díganos que está sucediendo!-

\- deje pasar a mis hijos por lo menos!-

-les hemos dicho que se esperen!, no podemos dejar que pase cualquiera!-

 _Nos habíamos acercado lo suficiente para escuchar el primer grito desgarrador de aquella noche, para después seguir con los demás, las chicas y yo decidimos acércanos a ver que pasaba…_

-esto en verdad se esta convirtiendo en un caos- _decía haruka_

-es obvio pero en realidad que era lo que los militares han dicho sobre lo que en verdad esta pasando- _dije_

… _ **bang.. bang..**_

 _Una serie de disparos se escucharon de donde venían no lo sabíamos pero la gente que estaba ahí hace horas se abalanzaba hacia los militares, haciendo mas caos del que ya había…_

-sera mejor que vayamos a la tienda de nuevo shizuru-nee-

 _La había escuchado pero ahí cerca había cuatro de esas barras electroshok…_

-ahí está lo que necesitamos- _dije señalando_

-estas loca bubuzuke?-

-no hay tiempo que perder esto se convertirá en peor si no tenemos algo con que defendernos-

 _Corri sin esperar respuesta pasando a través de los militares como de la gente que corría para no estar cerca de la línea de fuego que se creaba los tome y de nuevo corrí pasando a las chicas y que ellas de inmediato reaccionaron y empezaron a correr detrás de mi…_

 _Llegamos a la tienda donde estábamos con mis padres…_

-que esta pasando haya afuera están bien!?- _se acercaba mi madre a revisarnos por la agitación de haber corrido_

-de donde sacaste eso shizuru- _preguntaba mi padre_

-haya afuera se esta volviendo un caos- _contestaba haruka_

-estos los tome de donde estaban algunos doctores-

-pero como dijo haruka-san debemos irnos a otro lugar, están disparando y quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas podrán aguantar los militares la presión de los que aun estan afuera-

-esta bien, salgamos de aquí y encontremos un lugar seguro dentro de la base, solo que escondan eso-

 _Salimos de la tienda rumbo a uno de los edificios cerca, la situación poco a poco empeoraba veíamos que algunas personas entraban al edificio mientras que los soldados salían y salían por doquier tratando de remediar el caos, entramos al edificio; esperando lo peor, no se cuanto tiempo paso, ni cuantas balas se gastaron; solo que poco a poco el bullicio del exterior se empezó a reducir a solo pequeños quejidos del interior del enorme edificio…._

 _Hasta que escuchamos de nuevo el abrir de las puertas, notando que los militares que habían adentro salían para ayudar y seguir resguardando el lugar…_

 _Como sobrevivimos tal vez haya sido por el miedo a abrir de nuevo aquella enorme puerta prácticamente estábamos encerrados sin ninguna oportunidad de salir de nuevo, o eso fue lo que pensé por momentos pero de nuevo sono mi celular.._

-midori-sensei?-

-al parecer sobrevivieron pero ha sido por poco donde están?-

-ya esta aquí?-

-si, salgan-

 _Les indique a las chicas como a mis padres que midori sensei estaba ya aquí, era de madrugada a unas horas de amanecer de nuevo, salimos y no hubo grandes cambios o por lo menos no llegaron hasta donde nosotros estábamos, solo fue la sensación de sobrevivencia…_

-al parecer solo fue el susto de la gente, pero si sigue esto asi no podrán sobrevivir a la siguiente vez-

 _Escuche decir pero ya no por el teléfono sino deteniéndose enfrente de nosotros.._

-que hay!- _sonriéndonos midori-sensei_

-mama!- _gritaba nina corriendo_

-hija!-

-ha sabido algo de papá y de erina?-

-lo siento hija pero no-

-no te preocupes nina-chan ellos deben de estar con el cachorro-

-como sabes todo eso?-

-su madre me la encargo antes de que ella falleciera, asi como a las demás, pero ahora no es el momento, al parecer no ha llegado el cachorro- _mirando su celular_ \- pero ya esta a unas hora por llegar-suspirando- el dilema de ahora será el como salir de aquí-

-como entro?-

-como todos los demas; a la fuerza, pero el lugar ha sido reducido, nos salvamos apenas-

-pudo contactar a mis padres?-

-si, ellos están bien harán lo posible hasta que vayamos por ellos-

-gracias-

-oh ustedes son los padres de shi-chan mucho gusto, mi nombre es midori, pero lamento lo que les pediré hacer, pero quiero que busquen una salida de aquí, por favor, mientras menos nos tardemos mejor-había dejado de sonreír para poner su faceta seria

-a que se refiere?-

-como se lo dije a su hija no hay suficiente tiempo, tal vez aun no confíen en mi pero le aseguro que es mejor estar afuera de este lugar que estar adentro, han visto el video que le envió natsuki a shizuru no es cierto?, solo necesitan saber que a esas cosas les atrae el sonido y este lugar esta lleno de ruido cuantas municiones creen tener los militares para poder resguardar una pequeña parte de todo japon?, es imposible, asi que les pido que busquen una forma de salir y chicas no sse preocupen sus príncipes vendrán-

 _Raro que parezca suspire de alivio como Nina y Haruka pero empecé a caminar de nuevo para ver que era lo que nos podia ayudar aun a pesar de haber reducido el lugar aun seguía siendo demasiado grande, de nuevo pasaban las horas sin encontrar algo relevante por donde escabullirnos; el único lugar donde podríamos pasar era por donde habíamos entrado sino es que por el cielo pero los helicópteros venían y se iban…_

…..

…..

….

-por lo menos sabes donde esta su casa? Cachorro-

-si, fui una vez, pero nunca entre-

 _Ya nos encontrábamos de camino hacia la casa de shizuru, los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a aparecer extraño que parezca esas cosas no aparecían como en tokyo en gran cantidad, pero tampoco nos habíamos confiado ya que de la sangre que había en el suelo manchamos de nuevo nuestra ropa como la camioneta que habíamos conseguido por si acaso, tampoco podíamos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo o eso creímos…_

-pero que demonios!-

 _Había decidido ir lo mas rápido que podia sin perder el control de la pickup pero… frene de la nada, porque ahí estaba el, porque no habíamos visto esas cosas haya atrás y es que esas cosas estaban invadiendo las calles antes de llegar a la montaña y después de esa montaña estaba la casa de Shizuru. Pero no fue el suficiente tiempo para frenar adecuadamente, perdí el control el vehículo haciendo que diéramos un par de vueltas para terminar chocando en una tienda boca abajo…_

-aghh es…tan bien?- _pregunte_ -que bueno que le quite la alarma _\- tratando de moverme_

-que mierda esta pasando aquí, ya tuve suficiente- _dijo nao_

-au, en un par de horas nos dolerá horrible- _decía youko_

-tenemos que…- _calle cuando mire por el retro visor el polvo no me dejaba ver demasiado_ -mierda..- _pero podia verlo y podia ver como se le acercaban_ -teru!- _grite_

-que!?- _grito nao haciendo lo mismo_

-es teru!- _me quite el cinturón de seguridad y como pude salí_ -imbéciles! Métanse con uno de su tamaño!-

 _Grite lo mas fuerte que podia para que por lo menos se alejaran de el, algunos me hicieron caso otros no. Corría lo mas rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron mientras disparaba sin esperar a que se acercaran mas.._

-hey teru, me escuchas?, teru-

 _Eran mas de los que unas simples armas pudieran lidiar en momentos como este pero mi mirada encontró un auto lo bastante lejos para que un par de balas hicieran el efecto que quería que hiciera y ese era el explotarlo; pero sin que saliéramos perjudicadas por la explosión, dispare y unos segundos después exploto llamando la atención de esas cosas.._

 _Lo primero que hice al estar cerca de teru fue poner mi cabeza en su pecho y aun su corazón estaba latiendo después empecé a revisar si tenia algún hueso roto, pero no, solo tenia un par de moretones, raspones y cortadas no tan profundas a simple vista…_

-maldición que haces aquí!-

-no es momento para tus dramas, por si las dudas hay que llevarlo a un hospital para hacerle un escaneo a su cuerpo, ahora- _se acercaba nao sin dejar de disparar, para después manchar la ropa de teru y los lugares no heridos de sangre de esas cosas…_

-alla atrás había un hospital- _decía youko_

 _Mire el alrededor y podía ver un auto con la puerta abierta…_

-vamos hacia ese auto- _dije levantando a teru con cuidado_

-solo faltan nuestras cosas- _volvia a decir nao_

 _Mire el alrededor y por suerte no estaban lejos de donde estaba aquel auto el problema era que el espacio que había hecho con el descontrol de la pickup se reducía por esas cosas y era el único auto cerca…_

-andando- _dije_

 _Nao y youko disparaban para no perder el espacio hasta llegar al auto, abri la puerta trasera y acosté a teru, para después yo cubrir el área con youko mientras que nao prendía el auto…_

-vamos cariño enciende-

 _Los intentos seguían pero nada…_

-youko cúbreme un poco ire por las cosas-

 _Fui y tome las tres mochilas…_

-vamos se que eres un buen chico ayúdanos a salir de aqui…vamos…- _hasta que prendió_ \- suban!-

 _Nos subimos y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el hospital, quitando del camino esas cosas como esquivándolas para que no sufriera mas daño teru. Llegamos al hospital notando que había uno que otro coche cerca…_

-no tenemos tiempo para estar lidiando con esas cosas- _recargando de nuevo mis armas_ \- esperen aquí, youko llévate a teru- _dije antes de salir del auto_

 _Sentía el dolor ahora mas fuerte en mis piernas como en otras partes del cuerpo pero no podia detenerme ya me estaba cansando de esas cosas al llegar a los autos me recargue en ellos para que estos sonaran la alarma y asi atraer a esas cosas cuando notamos que esas cosas se acercaban a los autos nao y youko salían del auto para entrar al hospital yo las seguía de cerca, podíamos pasar inadvertidas para unos pero para otros no. llegamos a la sala de escáner; youko nos daba instrucciones de cómo prender la maquina mientras ella recostaba a teru, minutos después notamos por la pantalla que solo tenia ligeras contusiones.._

-solo hay que curarle las heridas pero no me gusta decirlo pero fue un milagro que no le pasara nada mas- _decía youko_

-maldito susto-dije

-de tal palo tal astilla _\- dijo nao_

-de que hablas-

-de tu hijo-

-mi hijo?, nao no estoy para tus bromas larguémonos de aquí-

-pero antes de hacerlo será mejor que nos revisemos nosotras también-

 _Después de haberle curado las heridas a teru y de hacer lo mismo con nosotras salimos de ahí, o por lo menos intentamos hacerlo…_

-esperen _\- dijo youko_

-ahora que sucede?- _dije_

-puede que no sea mucho pero ahora que estoy en un hospital puedo averiguar algo-

 _Decidimos seguirla hasta donde era el área del laboratorio del hospital entramos y enseguida youko checaba la sangre de una de esas cosas.._

-y que encontraste?-

-lo que una persona muerta tiene- _contesto_

-si eso es todo vámonos-

-espera-

 _Se levanto de nuevo y tomo uno de esos contenedores portátiles donde se pueden guardar varios los tubos…._

-que haces- _dije_

-puede que alguna de estas cosas nos sirva-

-estas loca?, podemos morir por esas cosas- _dijo nao_

-querían que hallara una solución no?, entonces no digan mas, necesito hacer pruebas y mientras tenga mas opciones mejor- _contesto_

 _Seguía metiendo aquellos tubos que solo ella sabia que pudieran ser y que solo un hospital pudiera tener en esos momentos_ …

-listo vámonos-

-reza por que no vayan a romperse esas cosas- _dijo nao_

 _Salimos del hospital y subimos de nuevo al auto_ …

-hay otra forma de llegar a la casa de tu mujer?- me pregunto nao quien manejaba

-no solo esa-

-y luego con lo lleva youko peor-

-puedo hacer el camino si hay mas coches, por lo menos para hacerlos aun lado-

 _Y asi lo hicimos, hice explotar los autos que se encontraban cerca hasta llegar a la carretera después de ahí el camino era un tanto tranquilo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, el humo ahora era poco a excepción del que había causado por las explosiones…_

 _Habíamos pasado la ultima curva de la montaña para que pudiéramos ver el lado de atrás de la montaña…_

 _Pero no era la imagen que quería ver…_

-ve de prisa _-dije_

 _el humo era escaso pero se figuraba perfectamente lo que había pasado con aquel estallido de ese helicóptero que logro alcanzar la casa de shizuru , trague pesado como empecé a sentir sed…_

 _los minutos pasaban como la distancia ya no existía, al sentir que se detenia el auto tome a teru y baje sin esperar, no había nadie al cruzar la puerta de la entrada seguí como pude hasta estar en la puerta de la casa ahí sentí el agarre de alguien voltee y era nao junto con youko…_

-que demonios estas haciendo este lugar esta apunto de venirse abajo!, y tienes a un herido, no estas viendo-

-solo sera por unos momentos, se que no esta aquí pero sabes que me dejo una nota antes de irse- _dije_

-maldición- _dijo_

 _Me solto para ella entrar primero…._

-sabes que el problema sera encontrar su habitación-

 _No dije nada solo empecé a abrir puertas o por lo menos las que seguían un poco intactas, notando que cada una era igual que la otra me empezaba a cansar hasta que encontré la habitación de shizuru…_

-cual es la diferencia de las demas _?- pregunto nao_

 _No conteste solo quite la taza de encima y tome el libro para sacar la nota que había dentro y la abri…_

-saben donde esta la base militar de kyoto?-

-no pero debe de haber un mapa en el auto ahora vámonos- _dijo nao_

 _Escuchando el crujir del lugar sabiendo que no estaba a nada de caerse por completo la casa, salimos y entramos de nuevo al auto, youko abrió el compartimiento del copiloto y ahí había un mapa…_

-según esto esta cerca, solo tenemos que pasar otro pueblo; sigue por este mismo camino nao-

 _Estábamos cerca, estaba cerca de volverla a tener, estaba emocionada hasta que escuchamos una explosión y después de esa otra y otra…_

-ahora que demonios esta pasando!- _decía nao pisando el acelerador_

-no es obvio?, eliminando a la plaga!- _grito youko_

-es que acaso ni se preocupan por la gente que aun vive!?- _continuo nao_

 _Apenas entrabamos al pueblo y seguían de cerca los estallidos de aquellas bombas que lanzaban los aviones militares, los cuales nos pisaban los talones; tome a teru y lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude sin lastimarlo…_

-espero que no se nos haga el habito de chocar _\- dije_

-mientras no estemos en la probabilidad de que esa maldita bomba nos de estoy mas que feliz-

 _Pero nos había alcanzado la explosión de uno haciendo que nao tratara de volver a tener el control del auto pero de nuevo chocamos contra un poste, se seguían escuchando las explosiones como los edificios caer, como pudimos nos agachamos sintiendo como los escombros caian encima del auto hasta que terminaron de escucharse las detonaciones…._

-quien vive?- _dijo nao_ -au-

-estoy empezando a odiar a los militares también- _dije_

-ya no estoy en edad para seguir teniendo la vida de rambo- _dijo youko_

-salgamos antes de que esta cosa explote con nosotras a dentro- _dije_

-creo que podremos llegar caminado sin necesidad de preocuparnos por esas cosas-

 _Salimos como pudimos encontrándonos con nuevas heridas en el proceso como sangre emanar, hacia calor pero también teníamos que salir de prisa del lugar ya que en cualquier momento pudiese explotar otra cosa ya sea cerca o lejos el final era el mismo el lugar quedaría echo escombros con cenizas.._

-mhh auu- _había gritado teru haciendo que nos detuviéramos_

-por fin despertó- _dijo nao_

-sera mejor que nos detengamos un momento- _dijo youko_

-tranquilo- _deteniéndome mientras me quitaba la mochila y sacaba una botella de agua como medicamento-_ tomate esto y poco a poco te sentirás mejor-

 _El tomo la medicina sin objetar; me puse de nuevo la mochila y lo volví a cargar…_

-yo.. lo siento- _dijo teru mientras me abrazaba_

-hace rato se me paso el coraje pero que hacías ahí, pudiste morir-

-natsuki- _me decía Youko_

-lo se, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo quieres?, teru-

 _El asintió sin decir nada.._

-por lo menos ninguno de nosotros murió estando tan cerca- _decia nao quien empezaba a caminar de nuevo cojeando un poco_

 _Nos deteníamos de vez en cuando para descansar un poco pero después de un par de horas ahí estaba la señal de la base militar de kyoto, asi como las varias filas de autos antes de llegar a la primera barricada habia cuerpos sin vida como cuerpos de esas cosas manchando el pavimento vidrios etc. Nos detuvimos antes de seguir…_

-no se muevan, arriba las manos-

 _Escuchamos decir de alguien que estaba lejos, pero con su megáfono o lo que sea que tuviese para escucharlo perfectamente fuerte; buscábamos con la mirada disimuladamente pero no había nadie alrededor pero si había postes con esas bocinas…_

-sera mejor que escondamos nuestras armas- _dije_

-acaso no sabe que les atrae el ruido?- _dijo nao_

-no escucharon?- _escuchándose de nuevo la voz de aquel hombre_ -suban esas malditas manos!-

-acaso ya se volvió loco?- _dije_

 _Hicimos lo que pidió claro solo podia subir una mano ya que aun seguía cargando a teru, pero notamos como algunos militares caminaban "sigilosamente" hacia nosotras entre los autos…_

-oigan venimos de haya atrás donde sus estúpidos amigos lanzaron esas bombas!, que clase de recibimiento es ese!- _grito nao_

-si hacen un movimiento en falso les dispararan sin vacilar asi que caminen _\- no haciéndole caso a nao_

-quitémonos las mochilas despacio para ver si asi se dan cuenta de que no hacemos daño- _dije antes de que los soldados llegaran o de hacer algo_

-no nos han mordido!- _dijo youko al ya tener a los soldados rodeándonos_

-que contiene ese contenedor- _dijo uno de los soldados apuntándole con su arma_

-soy doctora y ellas son mis estudiantes-

-que tiene ahí adentro, pregunte-

-cosas que tome de un hospital-

-oigan venimos en paz hemos venido desde tokyo- _dije notando que pateaban nuestras cosas esperando a que se abrieran mágicamente-_ y solo estamos de paso-

-oye imbécil no se abrirán solas- _acercándose hacia las mochilas_

-tomen sus cosas y empiecen a caminar-

-por lo menos dejen de apuntarnos con esas cosas no ven que tengo a un niño-

-eso lo decidiremos nosotros asi que muévanse-

 _Caminamos a base de empujones con sus armas que se creían quien sabe pero pudimos quedarnos con nuestras armas a su vez sentí como teru despertaba de nuevo.._

-no abras los ojos- _le susurre asintiendo el de nuevo_

 _El sonido de las voces que se encontraban ahora a un par de metros se podia distinguir con claridad para encontrarnos fácilmente con aquella puerta que nos dividia de poder saber por fin si estaban ahí o no las chicas…_

-alto-

 _Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de aquel hombre por las bocinas. Estábamos ya a un par de metros de esa enorme puerta que se abria lentamente miraba personas quienes algunas se detenían y nos observaban otras pudiera decir que corrían por el miedo; pero a fin de cuentas había muchas personas en un solo lugar haciendo demasiado ruido para nuestro gusto…_

-Nina!- _grito de la nada nao quien empezó a caminar lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitiera_ -nina!-

 _Yo buscaba con la mirada a nina y ahí estaba entre toda la multitud encontrandonos con su mirada y con una cara de si creer en la ilusión o no hasta que…_

-deténgase o disparo!- _grito el soldado-_ chicos preparen sus armas _-_

-nina soy yo!, mi amor!- _gritaba feliz nao mientras que nina apenas reaccionaba y corría hacia ella_

-no te conviene disparar enfrente de toda esta gente- _le dije notando que ya no podía hacer mucho bajando el y todos los demás sus armas_

-nao!- grito nina quien corría desesperadamente para después abrazarse

-esta bien pueden pasar, pero las estaremos vigilando y las checaremos por si tienen algo-

 _Dicho eso empezábamos a caminar; por mi parte yo buscaba con la mirada solo tal vez encontrándome con la silueta de quien; por ella me atreví a venir hasta kyoto sin pensarlo dos veces…_

-donde esta shizuru?-

 _Pregunte apenas llegando con nina desesperada pero sin dejar de observar a la multitud. No, no, no me decia a mi misma sin encontrarla, me estaba volviendo loca por tanta gente alrededor. Pero sin encontrar algo con mis vista; mis piernas caminaban dirigiéndome como si una parte de mi cuerpo supiera donde esta mientras que la otra parte estaba en un estado de desesperación total…_

 _Podia sentir el agarre de teru un poco mas fuerte como el golpeteo de las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino solo estorbándome; pero sin dejar de caminar hasta que la parte de mi que me hacia caminar sin saber a donde me hizo tranquilizarme para poder verla…_

-shizuru- _musite_

 _No podia creerlo ahí estaba sentia que mi vista se cristalizaba sin dejar de recitar su nombre una y otra vez_ …

-Shizuru!-

 _Grite por fin haciéndola reaccionar, pasaron un par de segundos para que su mirada se conectara con la mia; ella se disponía a correr hacia mi pero era tarde yo la abrazaba y cargaba con mi mano sin utilizar…._

-mi amor, en verdad eres tu _\- dije oliendo su aroma_

-esa debería de ser mi línea- _sintiendo su abrazo mas fuerte sintiendo pequeñas gotas mojar mi ropa_

-shizuru perdóname te amo tanto no debi dejarte sola, perdóname-

 _Poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo delicadamente llorando con ella yo tambien. Ella negaba la cabeza sin decir palabra solo escuchaba sus quejidos aferrándose mas a mi, hasta que ambas sentimos otro abrazo; uno pequeño, ninguna dijo nada ni tampoco teru solo nos quedamos ahí abrazados, sintiendo aun el pequeño abrazo que nos hacia unirnos mas…_

Crei que nunca terminaría este cap jajajaja en fin por cierto mini salvaje crei que ya no te veria en mis historias te extrañe TnT como tus locuras, por cierto mhhhh no he contestado a tu pregunta y es que soy mujer, se leyó raro pero bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado este cap pretendo emotivo nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Pandemia

…..

-si que tuvieron un viaje realmente difícil Natsuki-

 _Al escuchar esa voz mi cuerpo se puso en un estado de alerta…_

-mi-midori?-

 _Tense mi abrazo para después verla ahí parada; estaba tan sonriente como siempre sin preocupaciones…_

-tu, que has haces aquí?-

 _Mire a shizuru para poder entender la situación y es el 100% que la razón que este aquí Midori es porque shizuru tiene contacto con Midori, ella no dejaría sus experimentos fuera de su vista…_

\- bueno que te puedo decir me preocupe por las lindas novias de mis protegidas-

-no me mientas!, que le hiciste a shizuru, que te hizo!- _la mire para después mirar a shizuru_ -he?, que te dije! De esa ebria-

-natsuki… estas espantando al niño-

 _Sentía que el abrazo de teru que se hacia un poco mas fuerte pero también me estaba incomodando mas bien la situación me estaba incomodando…_

 _-_ bueno si no puedo negar que me guste el alcohol-

-que demonios le hiciste!-

 _me le acerque con intenciones de golpearla pero me detuve…_

-esa es la forma de referirte a mi?, a quien hizo que tu mujer te vaya a dar un hijo?-

-un que?-

-midori-sensei?-

-que esta pasando aquí?-

-papá, mamá…-

-oh si la muestra de sangre que me diste shizuru dio positivo estas embarazada de Natsuki-chan.. que tal acaso no soy genial?, no debería de ganarme un poco de respeto?-

-estas de broma verdad?-

-que clase de broma es esta shizuru!?-

-es enserio?, Midori-sensei-

-no, no es ninguna broma y si estas embarazada fue muy duro pero se logro, no estas feliz?-

-natsuki…-

-como es que te atreviste a ponerle encima tus sucias manos a shizuru!?-

-natsuki fue por mi propia voluntad en verdad quería hacerlo, sensei no me hizo nada fuera de lo común-

 _Me le acerque a midori lo suficiente para agarra de su blusa con fuerza, esperando respuesta…_

-…bueno necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara fue el destino que hizo que nos encontráramos; ella me platico y una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno ya sabes, hice el milagro-

-ni siquiera se han casado-

-hija como es que pudiste?-

 _Todo se estaba poniendo mas tenso, incomodo y difícil de entender habia visto a los padres de shizuru solo en fotos pero hasta ahí, y ellos me miraban con cara de que esta pasando ni yo sabia que hacer o decir solo me sentía mal porque Midori se atrevió a tocar a shizuru; mire a shizuru y estaba entre feliz y preocupada ella sabia que era lo que sucedía conmigo y el porque era asi cuando se habla de Midori; y por ultimo teru sentía su pequeño cuerpo temblar de lo asustado que estaba aferrándose a mi lo que mas podia.._

-demonios que me esta pasando _\- pensé mientras la soltaba_

 _Pero tan pronto la soltaba alguien mas la agarraba y le daba una cachetada para después besarla…_

-estaba tan preocupada por ti estúpida!, Eric me había estado mandando cosas para después entender que tenia que verlo y ahora esto y luego tu desaparecida!, porque siempre eres asi!, maldición!-

-youko me dolio-

-y crees que a mi no me duele?, estaba preocupada por ti, entiende-

-si lo entiendo amor pero que quieres que haga?, lo logre!-

 _Pero de nuevo Youko le daba otra cachetada.._

-y cuantas veces no te he dicho que dejes de hacer esas cosas!, que tal si hubiera salido mal he?, eres estúpida!-

-tampoco podia pedírtelo a ti, era una sorpresa-

 _Nunca me imagine que Youko fuese o tuviese esa clase de relación con la loca-ebria de Midori…_

-ya no importa pero esta será la última vez que te acercas a ella me escuchaste Midori?- _dije sentenciándola regresando con shizuru-_ tenemos que irnos-

-natsuki- _me decia Shizuru_

-te dije que no importa vámonos de aquí-

-que no importa?, estamos hablando de mi hija!-

-además quien es ese niño, no lo has soltado en ningún momento, es tu hijo?-

 _Se me olvidaba que tenia a los suegros ahí tambien…_

-no es niño y tampoco es mi hijo se llama teru y lo salve, en cuanto a su hija me hare cargo de ella y de mi hijo pero ahora no es el momento el ruido que hizo hace unos momentos el tipo del megáfono posiblemente lo escucharon esas cosas asi que no quiero estar aquí cuando esas cosas lleguen y no pienso arriesgar a su hija como a mi hijo…-

-se puede saber quien te puso al mando?, niña-

-no es quien me haya puesto al mando señor sino que vine por shizuru y sus amigas-

-natsuki!- _dijo shizuru en su tono de reclamo_

-por lo menos tienes agallas- _sonriéndome el padre de mi novia_

-pero antes de todo esto ustedes se tienen que casar, no pienso dejar que mi nieto nazca en esta situación que solo sus madres sean novias-

-comprometidas señora, hace dos meses le pedi a su hija que se case conmigo, pero creo que ahora en verdad no es el momento, necesitamos irnos nos estan esperando-

-no se muy bien que es lo que esta pasando ni que será a lo que nos estemos enfrentando saliendo de aquí, miro tu ropa, como la de teru ensangrentada…. y bueno tampoco digo que te conozca, no se absolutamente nada de ti pero desde que llegaste te vi y te pareces a mi de enamorado como yo me encuentro por mi esposa, asi que por favor danos, permítenos ver su boda, estar con nuestra hija en un momento que se que la hara feliz-

-papá, mamá- _abrazando shizuru a sus padres_

-…-

 _Me quede callada mirándolos como se abrazaban_

-y porque no ahora?- _decia la madre de shizuru-_ nuestra boda fue en una pequeña iglesia; en un pueblo; y nuestros testigos?, gracioso que parezca fueron un par de sacerdotes y hermanas, éramos jóvenes apenas cumplíamos los 18, nos hubiese gustado que nuestros padres accedieran pero tuvo que ser a la mala…. asi que por lo menos estamos todos por asi decirlo-

-quisiera pedirles la mano de su hija y seria magnifico si ustedes estan en nuestra boda señores fujino-

-entonces no perdamos mas tiempo!, conseguí un padre y haruka, Nao y Nina nos están esperando- _decía Midori_

 _Decidi seguir las instrucciones de midori solo para no hacer tanto desastre mas; habíamos llegado a una tienda entramos y ahí estaba el padre y las chicas…_

-gracias por salvar a yukino-

 _Pero fui recibida por haruka quien me abrazaba…_

-no tienes que agradecerme- _dándole una palmaditas para después separase de mi_

-cachorro…-

 _Mire a nao quien tenia ropa limpia y de inmediato sabia que era lo que iba a pasar…_

-al parecer no estas perdiendo el tiempo, felicidades- _me le acerque y la abrace felicitándola_

-si, no me quiero morir sin haberme casado por lo menos, asi que padrino me acompañas?-

-jajaja claro, pero me devuelves el favor-

-ya sabes-

-entonces empezamos?- _decia el padre_

-si, gracias por esperar- _decia Nao_

 _Baje a teru y le di mi mano a tomar este acepto y camino conmigo hasta quedar aun lado de Nao mientras que shizuru hacia lo mismo pero del lado de Nina, paso la ceremonia aunque fue breve, para después seguir nosotras…_

-natsuki- _me habla el padre de shizuru_

-si?-

-vamos tienen que cambiarse, no pensaras casarte con ese tipo de ropa y tampoco te dejare hacerlo-

 _Dándome a entender que tenia que seguirlo y asi lo hicimos…_

 _-_ ten natsuki puedes cambiarte atrás de esas cortinas- _señalándome mientras que me daba un pantalón y una camisa_

-gracias- _tomándolas y caminando a donde me dijo_

-no creo que te quede muy bien pero es mejor que la que tienes ahora, además es un dia importante- _empezaba a decir el padre de shizuru mientras le quitaba a teru su camiseta_ -… han tenido un viaje realmente duro, verdad teru?-

-fue mi culpa- _contestaba_

-no fue tu culpa teru, fue la mia al mentirte- _decia mientras me quitaba la camiseta que traía_

-bueno creo que eso ya no importa ahora; ahora estas aquí con natsuki quien ha cuidado de ti no es cierto?-

-si…-

-pero?-preguntándole mi suegro

-estoy solo, mis padres ya no están-

-pues no veo que estes solo…-

 _Había terminado de cambiarme y camine hasta donde el estaba, poniéndole una de mis manos en su cabeza; revolviéndole el cabello.._

-… estas aquí con el abuelo ahora, verdad?- _mirando a mi suegro_

-por supuesto-

-y si sigues con nosotras también estará la onee-chan que nunca sabrás si es buena o mala contigo, la onee-chan que le dijiste algo realmente gracioso, junto con la otra onee-chan que sé que si la conoces mas no habrá dia que no te diviertas con ella, la onee-chan con lentes que a ella le puedas preguntar todo y ella te contestara…-

-y contigo?- _me había interrumpido para después verme y tomar mi mano que estaba entre su cabello_

-conmigo?, en algún momento te deje?- _me puse a su estatura_

-no…-

-entonces?, porque dudas de mi?-

-porque con la señorita te casaras y tendrán un bebé…-

-su nombre es shizuru y créeme que ella no te alejara mas bien se encariñara contigo te cuidara y protegerá.. te protegerá igual que una madre como si fueras su tesoro asi es ella, aunque a veces sientas que es mas fría que hielo también tiene sus puntos débiles asi como yo; me has visto como actuó, a veces puedo ser una horrible persona pero me hare responsable de ti.. bueno sabes a lo que me refiero tampoco soy buena con las palabras… y bueno…-

 _Teru me abrazo y después abrazo a mi suegro, salimos de la tienda para ir de nuevo a donde de seguro shizuru me estaría ya esperando, mi suegro entro mientras yo me detenía…_

-teru puedes hacer algo por mi?- _de nuevo me agache, sacando de mi pantalón una cajita lo mire y el asentía_ -quisiera que llevaras esto por mi- _dándole la cajita_

-que es?-

-bueno uno no se puede casar sin anillos de matrimonio no?-

-si, es muy importante-

-exacto es importante y quiero que lleves esta pequeña caja haya adentro puedes hacerlo por mi? - _el de nuevo asintió_ -gracias, ahora vamos- _le tome de la mano para entrar juntos_

 _Y al entrar me detuve a contemplarla puede que haya salido esta situación de la nada y que tampoco se tengan las cosas necesarias para una boda… que mas me hubiera gustado estar en otra situación o por lo menos si sabría que el mundo se iba acabar de esta forma, por lo menos le hubiera propuesto a shizuru que nos casáramos hace tiempo pero nadie sabia que esto iba a ocurrir y aun asi ella se veía realmente hermosa, aunque utilizara prendas un poco ligeras como si fuésemos a un dia de campo y que a pesar de ya estar en la época del año que empezaba a ser mas frio; era realmente hermoso verla asi._

 _Teru me dio un ligero jalon haciéndome reaccionar para seguir caminando hasta estar a la par de ella, solte a teru quien se ponía a un lado de nao, y asi comenzó la boda…_

-ahora sus votos por favor…-

-shizuru - _tomándole de las manos_ \- jejeje… amm sabes que no soy buena con las palabras pero…. se que nuestro encuentro no fue el mejor de todos, siempre he sido torpe, indecisa, confusa, explosiva, horrible, dictadora y bueno podríamos seguir con una larga lista de cosas de lo que soy…-

-si y sigo diciendo que tienes suerte- _nao riéndose un poco_

-…jejeje tiene razón la araña tengo suerte, gracias por fijarte en mi shizuru pero puedo asegurarte que me enamore de ti a primera vista, que me enamore de ti cada día después de haberte conocido, que me sigo enamorando de ti y que lo seguiré haciendo cada dia de mi vida de eso puedo estar segura, porque no veo a nadie mas, ni siento algo por alguien mas asi que estate tranquila-

-mas te vale que si no es asi ire por ti- _decia el padre de shizuru_

-aunque me amenace tu padre y tus amigas se que mi cuerpo, corazón, alma y todo lo que soy es tuyo shizuru, asi como se que te protegeré, te ayudare, te seguiré, te buscare, te encontrare, estaré contigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, como lo hago hoy y como lo hare por lo que me quede de vida – _besándole una de sus manos mientras le ponía el anillo que teru me daba_ -y se que seras una excelente, fantástica madre, te amo shizuru- _termine de decir sonriéndole limpiando alguna que otra lagrima que le salía_

\- yo te amo mucho mi natsuki gracias por entrar a mi vida de una forma tan peculiar y que pensar?, nunca me imaginé estar completamente enamorada de pies a cabeza por ti, gracias por estar conmigo, siendo honesta puedo decir que a pesar de nuestras diferencias somos una pareja dispareja pero nos entendemos y nos gusta hacerlo siempre aprendemos algo nuevo aunque eso nos lleve a enojarnos pero sabremos que volveremos y lo arreglaremos, gracias por dejarme ser egoísta contigo, jamás pensé en serlo con una persona pero mírame no puedo evitar amarte mas de la cuenta asi que hazte responsable…- _sonriéndome_

-créeme que lo hare- _sonriéndole_

-se que lo haras….- _poniendo su mano en mi mejilla_ \- mi natsuki en verdad te amo cuidare de ti, esperare por ti, caminare junto a ti, pensare por ti, te seguiré a ti, te ayudare a ti, te protegeré a ti, absolutamente todo será por ti, a partir de ahora porque compartiremos nuestras vidas en las buenas, malas peores decisiones como acciones y aceptare todo eso hoy, mañana y siempre- _poniéndome el anillo_

-se pueden besar ahora…-

 _Me le acerque mientras ponía mis manos sobre su cintura y ella ponía sus manos encima de mis hombros, nos sonreímos antes de besarnos; escuchábamos el aplauso de nuestros seres queridos como un pequeño abrazo que rodeaba nuestras piernas, no separamos bajamos nuestra mirada y nos veía teru…_

-porque no en vez de abrazarnos infraganti nos abrazas bien?- _le decía shizuru sonriéndole; poniéndose a su estatura y teru la abrazo_

-no te dije que es una mujer maravillosa, teru?-

-si- _sonriéndonos y siendo cargado por shizuru_

-mis pequeñas se han casado- _decía midori_ -me faltan las otras dos-

 _Se nos acercaban a felicitarnos todo iba bien incluso a pesar de mis arranques sin motivo por tener a midori cerca estábamos bien, sonreíamos por un sueño cumplido veía a shizuru con teru sonriéndose para después devolverme a mi esa sonrisa y a las demás personas todo estaba excelente, por un momento jure que me había olvidado de todo lo que pasamos antes de llegar aqui y que el significado de la boda era mas importante que cualquier cosa o eso pensé…_

… _ **boom!...…**_

 _El momento de felicidad paro se esfumo mire hacia la entrada de la tienda y mire que la gente estaba corriendo aterrorizada, mire a shizuru abrazando un poco mas fuerte a teru y después me miraba asustada por los sonidos_..

… _ **bang..bang..bang…bang…kyaaaaa!...bang…bang…bang…corran!...vayan a dentro!...kyaaaa!... ahhhh!...**_

 _Mire a nao, como a youko y sabíamos que teníamos que irnos; nao se separo de nina y fue a una de las esquinas de la tienda a tomar las mochilas que habíamos traído…._

-tenemos que irnos ahora- _dije mirándolos a todos sacando las armas municiones de la mochila_

-ya no podemos estar aquí, antes de que nos atraparan los militares al principio deje autos ya listos para irnos- _continuo nao haciendo lo mismo que yo, para después darle un arma a midori_

-el ruido de esa explosión, lo de hace rato y ahora….- _le siguió youko poniéndose de nuevo una de las mochilas_

-puede que estemos rodeados pero podemos salir hemos estado vigilando sus comportamiento cuando veníamos hacia aca, asi que, no se separen de acuerdo?- _mirándolos_ \- y hagan lo que les pido- _termine de decir_

 _Nadie contestaba…. Me levante mientras me ponía la mochila como tambien lo hacia Nao…_

-tenemos que irnos- _acercándome a shizuru tomándola del brazo_ -nos están esperando-

 _Shizuru asintió y tomo la mano de su madre, mire a su padre que empezaba a entender la situación, el momento de calma ya no exisitia a partir de ahora…_

 _-_ esto se esta poniendo feo- _dijo nao quien estaba en la entrada de la tienda_

-ok, nao iras al frente, la seguirán no se separen en ningún momento quedo claro?, andando yo ire detrás, tenemos que llegar a la entrada y salir de aquí antes de que algo mas pase-

-natsuki tienes un arma para mi?- _decía mi suegro_

 _Lo mire decidido y sin perder mas el tiempo le di una de mis armas con silenciador no podíamos darnos el lujo de hacer mas ruido del que ya había. Salimos de la tienda y empezamos a correr entre la gente desesperada, entre los empujones…_

-sigan corriendo!- _grite_

-ya falta poco!- _grito nao_

 _Habíamos llegado de nuevo a la puerta; había gente que tambien quería irse, pero los militares impedían el paso…_

-déjenos salir!-

-hagan algo!-

-nos vamos a morir!-

-mis compañeros están ayudando tranquilícense!-

-no es tas viendo!-

-maldición, los militares no nos dejaran salir- _decía nao_

-hay que hacernos paso- _me pase al frente tomando la mano de shizuru-_ tómense de las manos y síganme; nao vigila que nadie se separe-

 _Empezaba a hacer camino hasta estar al frente_

-que creen que están haciendo!?-

-no podemos dejarlos salir entiendan!, haya afuera esta peor-

-lo mismo será si seguimos aquí! Déjanos salir!-

 _Ahí estaba el tipo que nos había estado apuntando hace un par de horas atrás…_

-hey!, no estas viendo!?- _le grite señalándole el humo del helicóptero y el fuego esparciéndose_

-señor- _le decían sus compañeros_

-tu que sabes!?, no ves que nosotros estamos salvado sus vidas!?-

-por dios!, lo mas probable es que tus amigos estén muertos y ahora estén tratando de matarnos, quisieras tener los pantalones suficientes para tomar la decisión correcta?, quieres morir!, déjanos salir ahora!-

-tiene razón! Abre la maldita puerta!, todos moriremos!-

-que saben!?-

-por dios niño se mas que tu y no te gustara dejar este mundo siendo mordido por esas cosas, para después volver y empeorar la situación y si no nos dejas salir por las buenas será por las malas- _sentenciaba midori quien le apuntaba las personas de alrededor dejaron de hablar para poner atención asi como los soldados que estaban con ese sujeto apuntándonos_

-bajen las armas!-

-ahora vas a abrir esa maldita puerta como buen solado apreciando y dando su vida por personas como nosotras quedo claro?- _apuntándoles ahora todos nosotros_

-piensan dispararnos?.. A todos?- _les decía shizuru_

-es-esta bien, bajen sus armas- _caminado hacia la puerta_ -saben por lo menos que hacen _?- sacando sus llaves_

-vine desde tokyo y he salvado mas personas que tu lo has hecho en toda tu miserable vida asi que muévete!-

 _El abrió y se podia ver el lugar despejado la gente salía y corria hacia los autos encendiéndolos o eso trataban de hacer; peleándose por un asiento, para poderse largar de aquí haciendo ruido con la bocinas del auto, algunos tenían suerte otros no en poder encontrar un lugar seguro que solo se escondían en los autos, que encontraran abiertos…_

-aun lado!-

-muévete perra!-

-agh!-

-no se separen!- _dije_ -solo tenemos que ir por este camino recto quedo claro?-

 _La gente estaba loca pero poco a poco cada quien se hacia responsable había suficientes autos para tal vez todo el lugar sino es que fuesen egoístas pero claro ya no hay que ser civilizados…_

-te dije que te apartaras!-

-buaaaah-

-mami!-

-este es nuestro auto!-

-te dije que …-

-kyaaa-

-agh!-

Al sujeto le había disparado en la pierna, solo rozándolo…

-estan bien?- _pregunte acercándomeles a una señora con una niña y su bebe que estaban en el auto_

-s-si gracias-

-vengan no es seguro aquí- _decía shizuru sacándolas del auto_

-perra que hiciste! Aghh!-

-mas cuidado con esa boca jovencito-

-cállate si no quieres morir ahora- _le decía nao_

-sigamos-

-hey aghh a donde creen que van!?-

-ahí esta tu maldito auto lárgate!-

-pero..- _decía la señora_

-tranquila, es mejor que vengas con nosotros- _le decía shizuru_

 _Seguimos caminando salvando a mas gente porque no podía tolerar tanta atrocidad ya tenia suficiente con esas cosas para que lo que queda de la humanidad se este matando igual o peor que esas cosas…_

-mas cadáveres que se convertirán en esas cosas y menos balas- _me dije a mi misma_

-cachorro-

 _Voltee a ver a nao quien estaba arriba de un auto.._

-que sucede- _deteniéndonos_

-vienen hacia acá de ambos lados-

-si vienen de regreso es por algo no es cierto?-

-si y no sabría decirte que sean-

 _Miraba alrededor se escuchaban los gritos, las peleas, las preguntas que me hacían…_

-hacia ese tráiler ahora!-

 _Empece a correr, tomando a shizuru de la mano hacia el tráiler que estaba ahí, abri la puerta para poder subir al techo de la carga del tráiler, notaba como la gente rápidamente estaba siendo comida para esas cosas, para después ser una de esas cosas de ambos lados y éramos por lo menos unas casi treintas personas en total…_

-no se empujen! Hay espacio para todos!- _gritaba mientras seguia ayudando a las personas a subir_ \- acuéstense y no hagan ningún ruido, no griten no nada acomódense todo estara bien quedo claro!-

-manténganse lejos de la orilla si a uno veo que trata de sacrificar a otro por su maldito miedo juro que lo matare quedo claro!?- _gritaba nao quien estaba vigilando arriba de un auto-_ y hablo enserio-

-no se muevan de sus lugares hasta que yo diga!-

 _La mayoría eran mujeres y niños uno que otro hombre y adolescente…_

-tienes que apurarte cachorro- _empezando a disparar nao_

 _Mire el alrededor y estaban por lo menos ya a unos doscientos metros de distancia donde se podían ver perfectamente; esas cosas como gente viniendo hacia nosotras, ayude a subir a la ultima mujer…_

-esperen ya no hay espacio- _bajando del trailer_

-qu-que!?, déjenos subir aun hay espacio!- _gritaban los que quedaban_

-natsuki que haces!?- _me gritaba shizuru_

-shizuru ahora no!- _gritándole-_ solo guarden silencio!-

-hey!, que sucederá con nosotros!?-

-no escuchaste!? cállense de una maldita vez!, esas cosas vienen por el ruido!- _decía nao recargando_

-escuchen- _pensando mirando el suelo que habían_ _cadáveres_ –ensucien su ropa con la sangre y después escóndanse bajo los autos, no salgan hasta cuando yo les diga o venga a sacarlos-

 _Me quite la mochila, sacando mi cuchillo, para después poner la mochila dentro de la cabina del conductor de tráiler…_

-que!?, estas loca!?, y si nos convertimos en esas cosas!?-

-Hagan lo que les pido si no ahí esta el bosque!, ahí están esas cosas, ahí están los autos y lárguense y si no lo hacen será mejor que muevan sus traseros, se ensucien con esa sangre y después se pongan debajo de estos autos ahora!- _empujándolo haciéndolos entender y rápido lo hicieron_

-nao-

-ya se _-metiendo su mochila en el tráiler para después cerrar la puerta_

-no hagan ningún ruido a partir de ahora!-

-ayúdennos!-

-auxilio-

 _La gente venia de ambos lados, me subi igual que nao a uno de los autos para encargarme de un lado y nao se encargaba del otro…_

-shhhh-

 _les decía a los que salvaba mientras les hacia señas de que vinieran conmigo de dos en dos los hacia estar debajo de los autos y a otros los metia dentro de los autos advirtiéndoles que no salieran hasta que yo los sacara; lo bueno que el camino era por lo menos para cuatro hileras de autos asi es mas fácil, lo malo es que eran mas de lo que las municiones podían hacer…_

 _mire hacia atrás notando que me había alejado lo suficiente del tráiler, vi como nao se acercaba asi que hice lo mismo teniendo a esas cosas pisándonos los talones.._

-como te fue?- _me preguntaba_

-necesito sacar esas cosas de aquí-

-que piensas hacer?, estamos en medio de este maldito camino vienen por ambos lados-

-necesito que abras un auto y lo enciendas para mi-

-que harás?-

-hacer el ruido suficiente para atraerlos, sabes que esas cosas se guían por el olor o pueden diferenciar nuestras siluetas o por el maldito ruido o no se asi que si no hacemos esto nunca podremos salir-

-esta bien –

 _Nao rompió el vidrio de uno de los autos haciendo que se escuchara la alarma estos al escucharla_ _se dirigían hacia nosotras con un poco más de velocidad, ella lo encendió y se metió…_

-que crees que haces!?-

-solo mete tu trasero al auto!-

-tsk-

 _Me subi a la parte trasera, baje el vidrio empecé a gritar mientras le quitaba el silenciador a mis armas y disparaba. Nao hacia lo suyo haciendo escuchar la bocina del auto, esas cosas eran en verdad muchas…_

-nao no creo que podamos salir de esta-

-por lo menos les dijiste que no salieran hasta que tu fueras por ellos verdad?-

 _Sonreí y tenia razón teníamos que volver ya estábamos mas cerca del bosque…_

-bien para y mantén esa cosa encendida- _le dije a nao_

 _Salimos corriendo dejando el auto haciendo ruido, la mayoría se dirigían hacia el auto mientras que algunos nos seguían a nosotras, salían mas de esas cosas donde estaba la base militar teníamos que hacer algo con esa puerta…_

-esto no tendrá fin-

-estoy pensando en eso-

-tenemos que volver por otro auto y tapar esa maldita puerta, esas cosas salen porque le temen al fuego-

 _mire hacia atrás que nos seguían esas cosas ahora a nosotras pero la mayoría estaba entretenida llegando al auto me detuve fije mi mira en el auto le dispare haciendo que este explotara junto con esas cosas…_

-no podemos seguir corriendo de esta manera- _le dije a nao disparando a los que estaban mas cerca y acercándomeles_ -tenemos que cubrirnos con su sangre ahora antes de que los demas vengan-

-camuflaje de zombies?-

-no hay opción aunque estas cosas apestan- _cortándole los brazos al que le había disparado con mi cuchillo para sacarle la sangre_

 _Nos ensuciamos lo suficiente al punto de estar bañas con su sangre notábamos sus reacciones y estos simplemente dejaron de venir hacia nosotras primero caminábamos haciendo experimentos si nos notaban para después caminar un poco mas rápido, tampoco hacían nada decidimos correr un poco para ver sus reacciones y tampoco decidimos correr notando que esta vez si no seguían pero de nuevo nos detuvimos al estar cerca de otros.._

-aunque esten "ciegos" notan la diferencia- _le dije a nao mientras corríamos de nuevo_

 _La tarde estaba llegando pero el sol no nos ayudaba estaba un poco nublado, sudamos y nos teníamos que cubrir de sangre de nuevo porque lo notaban; pudimos llegar hasta donde estaba la puerta cada vez salían mas ya que el humo y el incendio en verdad estaba haciendo lo suyo en destruir todo a su paso._

 _Nao encendió un coche atropellando algunas de esas cosas para poder tapar la entrada o por lo menos que dejaran de salir…_

-crees que haya algunas personas aun vivas ahí dentro?- _me preguntaba nao mirando la puerta viendo las manos de esas cosas como las cabezas intentando salir_

-solo hay una forma de saberlo, avanza lento-

 _Sali del auto para subirme arriba de el sacando mi cuchillo de nuevo y a los que salían les enterraba mi cuchillo en los ojos sabiendo que mi arma llegaría hasta su cerebro; mientras otros eran aplastados por el auto o por lo menos derribados no nos hacían nada ya que olíamos como ellos, pudimos entrar sin mucha dificultad pero el calor del fuego nos hacia sudar teníamos que humedecer mas nuestra ropa para poder pasar el lugar; era enorme tardaríamos mas de la cuenta, tomamos los extinguidores que nos encontrábamos y nos deshacíamos del fuego que estaba a nuestro paso evitando que se pudiera incendiar el lugar, revisábamos cada lugar que tuviese cuatro paredes encontrando sobrevivientes y eran mas de los que podia imaginar…_

-tenemos que salir de aquí si no esto se vendrá abajo con todo ese fuego-

 _Habíamos entrado al único almacén donde estaba casi repleto de personas junto con las demas personas que habíamos rescatado con anterioridad, en base a amenazas y por lo menos unos diez o veinte militares…_

-hey cachorro uno de estos soldados de juguete dijo que habían camiones donde ellos venían ya sabes tipo carga grandes-

-es cierto?-

-si, son como unos diez camiones de esos pero el problema es que no tengo las llaves-

-nao crees…-

-para mi nada es difícil-

-ok, que diez de ustedes vengan con nosotras los demás se quedaran aqui y cuando estemos de regreso ustedes abrirán solo un poco la puerta y ayudaran a estas personas a salir; tengo gente haya afuera también y no se que es lo que este pasando asi que pueden ayudarnos?-

-por supuesto te debemos una al sacarnos de este inferno por ahora-

-mas bien es bueno saber que aun hay gente con esperanzas vámonos que no quiero salir de aquí siendo de noche-

 _Les dije a los soldados que tenían que oler como ellos; los que estuviesen mas cerca de ellos no dispararían si no les enterrarían sus cuchillos en la cabeza lo hicimos lo mas rapido que pudimos, les pedimos a los civiles que no gritaran o hicieran ruido cubrimos un poco con sangre como cadáveres de esas cosas los camiones uno por uno iban saliendo hasta donde se encontraba el tráiler los demás soldados ayudaban a despegar el área como ayudar a los que había dejado esperándome de seguro me querrán matar…_

-natsuki!-

 _Me gritaba mi ahora esposa estaba tan feliz verla con teru corriendo hacia mi fue lo mas hermoso que pude ver en ese momento los abrace con tal fuerza que de nuevo me sentía viva, se había acabado por lo menos el desastre…_

-que bien se siente el abrazarlos-

-apestas- _me decía teru y yo me rei_

-tienes razón, pero lo siento no podia hacerlo de otra forma-

-natsuki-san-

 _Me llamaba el buen soldado que nos había ayudado_

-ya esta todo listo?- _le pregunte_

-si-

-bien vámonos de aquí-

 _Nos subimos al camión para después bajar y tomar nuestro propio vehículo y guiamos a los camiones a salir de ahí por ahora…_

 _Aun era tarde un par de horas mas y esto se convertiría en una fría noche…._


	8. Chapter 8

Pandemia

….

 _Los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban se habían ido para tener el cielo completamente nublado como la noche asomándose; estaba lloviendo hasta el punto de escucharse el ruido sonoro de los truenos; apenas estábamos saliendo de kyoto entrando a Mle; no nos detuvimos ya que prácticamente podría decirse que kyoto fue destruida como para resguardar a toda la gente que venían con nosotras._

 _Desde que me subí al auto con shizuru y teru no habíamos dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino hasta ahora…_

-en que piensas?- _me preguntaba shizuru_

 _Las demás chicas estaban ya sea conduciendo un camión o siendo pasajero, siendo honesta no confiaba en los que me atreví a traer conmigo…_

-…-

-eres increíble sabes?- _me decia shizuru ahora, mire de reojo y tenia a teru entre sus brazos durmiendo_

-no se que hacer… cuando le dije a nao que hacer con la puerta del lugar y la tapamos, ella me pregunto; si había gente aun ahí dentro, la mire y ella estaba preocupada, el incendio, esas cosas queriendo salir por el ruido de los otros estúpidos; yo solo le dije veamos, al principio fue difícil el lugar es enorme; puertas cerradas, abiertas, esas cosas ahí dentro, saque a los que pude hasta llegar a un almacén yo…-

 _Desvié la mirada del camino para verla por unos instantes, apretaba el volante con fuerza volviendo mi mirada al camino…_

-..pero también estabas tu, teru, tus padres, las chicas; me tarde mas de la cuenta estaba preocupada por ti, por teru, por todos… el fuego…-

 _De nuevo la mire y su mirada era de compresión aun a pesar de tener ganas de llorar; yo estaba teniendo sentimientos de culpabilidad, poso su mano encima de la mia y yo la tomaba._

 _Shizuru no me dijo nada pero su mano me apretaba delicadamente, entendiéndome, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba, el valor que debía de tener para seguir adelante y que sabia que esto iba a ser peor para mi, para ella, para todos…_

 _La lluvia no paraba esas cosas estaban por doquier gracias al sonido de la lluvia y de alguno que otro trueno pero habíamos podido llegar o estar cerca de un centro comercial ya que note que mle tuvo mas suerte que kyoto ya que no había sido bombardeada o por lo menos no ahora…_

-empiecen a bajar la velocidad chicos-

 _El soldado bueno llamado takeshi me habia dado un radio para tener comunicación entre nosotros…_

-sucede algo Natsuki-san _?- me preguntaba takeshi_

-tenemos que parar..- _mire a shizuru, ya no quería preocuparla mas_ -… a descansar y comer algo estamos por llegar a un centro comercial bastante amplio aunque no aseguro nada-

-entonces hay que hacerlo si piensas hacernos parar- _decia nao_

-si tienes razon, por eso necesito un poco de ayuda crees que puedas takeshi?-

-claro Natsuki-san-

-bien esto es lo que haremos…-

 _les dije a los chicos que nos detendríamos cerca del centro comercial mientras que nao, takeshi y algunos de sus compañeros bajaban de los vehículos; podíamos estar seguros de dejar a los demás ahí ya que habíamos amarrado un par de cadáveres en la parte trasera de los camiones además que no creo que sepan subir y si suben los compañeros de takeshi se encargarían de ellos._

 _Mientras que nao, takeshi, un par de soldados y yo entrabamos por las puertas rotas, matando a esas cosas distraídas con nuestros cuchillos, que al parecer querían escalar para comerse lo que estuviera ahí ya que era el sonido de la lluvia que chocaba en el vidrio del techo…_

 _Revisábamos cada tienda encontrando a uno que otro sobreviviente llevándolos con nosotros; bajábamos sus respectivas persianas de cada tienda para que no entraran o salieran ya que lo hacíamos lo mas rápido posible, como tambien cerrábamos las salidas de emergencia y apagabamos la mayoría de las luces del centro comercial con disparos a los focos e hicimos lo mismo en el primer piso…_

-el problema será este-

 _Refiriéndome al cine que era ya el penúltimo lugar el que teníamos que revisar_

-no creo que sea problema, solo los atraemos para que salgan y ya- _decia nao_

-no suena mal una emboscada- _le seguía takeshi_

-entonces hagámoslo, mientras mas rápido mejor-

-imagina esto cachorro… nuestra despedida de solteras-

-atrasada…-

 _Nos habíamos deshecho de la uno que otro zombie mientras que a la mayoría los encerrábamos en las salas para después cerrar el cine les pedi a los que habían venido conmigo despejar la tienda de autoservicio mientras que yo le avisaba a los demás por el radio que bajaran lentamente en_ grupos _de cinco en cinco mas unos tres solados uno cubriendo el inicio de la fila, los otros dos cubriendo los lados y yo la parte trasera hasta vaciar los camiones._

 _Eran las ultimas ocho personas que ayudaría a entrar al centro comercial.._

 _La lluvia apenas daba signos de que se detendría o tal vez no; solo estábamos a unos veinte metros de distancia para poder llegar; nao habia bajado a ayudarme junto con takeshi remplazando a los otros soldados solo eramos nosotros tres para llevar a los últimos a dentro._

 _La noche habia llegado solo podíamos ver la luz de la entrada del centro comercial junto con la de los postes de luz, faltaba poco hasta que.._

-ahhh!-

 _El tipo que estaba enfrente de mi desaparecia de mi vista gritando para mirar hacia abajo y ver que dos de esas cosas habían agarrado de sus piernas, pero eso hizo que las otras personas gritaran…_

-ayúdenme!- _tomándome del cinturón tirándome también_

-kyaaa!-

-no quiero morir!- _encimándose en mi_

-corran!- _disparándoles y levantándome junto con el_

-agh!- _quejándose_

-mierda-

 _Puse su brazo encima de mis hombros, note que los otros ya habían entrado y pensaban regresar nao y takeshi.._

-no!, quédense ahí esten listos para bajar la cortina!

-no quiero morir!-

-callate! De una maldita vez!-

 _Nao me ayudaba disparando a los que se acercaban a nosotros ya que tenia silenciador faltaban los últimos diez metros pero a nao se le habían acabado las balas dispare yo también a otros teniendo la misma suerte de ya no tener munición, saque mi cuchillo para enterrárselo a esas cosas que se acercaran_

-por los dioses!, no quiero morir!-

 _El tipo no hacia caso; gritaba mas; nao y takeshi se acercaban a ayudarme con sus cuchillos…_

-callate!-

-sácame de aquí!-

 _Lo mire y note su desesperación que se quería subir arriba de mi como si fuese un maldito árbol o por lo menos para que no le mordieran.._

-hey!, basta!, cálmate maldita sea!-

-ahhh!-

 _Hasta que el tipo me empujo a ya nada de entrar; para abalanzarse a takeshi tomar de su arma disparando torpemente…_

-agh!, que demonios te sucede!-

 _Una de esas balas me había dado en la pierna derecha, pero aun asi amenazó a nao de bajar la cortina; takeshi lo derribaba; nao corría hacia mi_

-ahhh!-

 _Pero de la nada volvi a sentir un fuerte dolor pero no de mi pierna sino de mi antebrazo izquierdo, soltando mi cuchillo, voltee a ver solo para encontrarme con la cabeza de una de esas cosas enterrando sus dientes cada vez mas en mi antebrazo, mientras que sus manos tomaban mi brazo completo no dejándome avanzar; sentía como la piel, la carne se desprendía como si se quisiera llevar de un solo bocado mi brazo._

 _Cerre mi boca porque mire hacia atrás que venían mas hacia nosotros y todo gracias al arma de takeshi_

-tenia que ser silencioso, juro que lo matare-

 _Me dije mientras trataba de quitármelo sin tener resultado que no fuesen el dolor inminente porque aun no se atrevía a soltarme o mas bien de encajar sus dientes bien en mi, pareciera como si me estuviera disfrutando; lo golpeaba pero no hacia mas que dejar que enterrara mas sus dientes y se sujetara mas a mi; la sangre seguía saliendo sin control y gracias a la lluvia se hacia un rio con mis sangre atrayéndolos; pero fue mas sangre cuando vi como ya se llevaba en la boca parte de mi antebrazo._

 _Ahí fue cuando veo un cuchillo atravesándole el cráneo; el dolor seguía voltee a ver y era nao quien me ayudaba a entrar mientras era bajada la cortina impidiendo la entrada de esas cosas._

-agh!-

 _Mi dolor era silenciado enseguida con un pedazo de cinta y sentándome en el suelo para después ver a midori_

-mhh!-

 _apretaba con mi mano un poco mas arriba de la mordida para que dejara de salir la sangre no sabia que me dolia mas la mordida o la bala en mi pierna o las dos cosas_

-hubieras dejado que se muriera ese hijo de perra Natsuki- _decia midori inyectándome y quitándome el cinturón para hacer presión en mi brazo y dejar de perder sangre que ya estaba un charco rojo_

-no!- _gritaba aquel tipo que me habia utilizado de carnada para después notar que estaba siendo detenido por takeshi me quise levantar pero Midori me lo negó_

-callate!- _para después ver que era golpeado por nao con su arma dejándolo inconsciente_

-nao, soldado sostenga a Natsuki con toda su fuerza ahora!-

 _Sin pensarlo nao lo hacia poniéndose arriba de mi, mientras que yo quería quitármela de encima porque Midori sacaba una navaja pero deja de moverme ya que takeshi las ayudaba también_

-natsuki mírame necesito quitarte los residuos ahora como revisar tu placa de metal-

-natsuki _!- Escuchaba la voz de shizuru aterrorizada quien se acercaba y yo moviéndome mas, no quería que viera_

-midori!- _gritaba ahora Youko_

-youko, sácale la bala que tiene en la pierna-

 _Seguía mirando a Midori sabiendo que tenia que hacerlo asi que asentí; sintiendo como cortaba; sentía como raspaba el cuchillo donde debería estar mi hueso pero era mi placa de metal._

 _Me movia por el dolor que de nuevo sentía por el nuevo corte que hacia Youko en mi pierna para sacar la bala; sentía mis lagrimas caer sudaba veía como lloraba shizuru quien me sostenía la mano y para no lastimarla me movia._

 _Paso un poco de tiempo mas para que Midori de nuevo me dijiera.._

-natsuki persóname-

 _Para cuando reaccione me echaba algo en la herida haciendo que gritara mas, lastimara a shizuru con mi agarre y terminar quedando casi inconsciente ya que también Youko la tenia difícil por sacar la bala y luego el ardor infernal y olor a piel quemada; mi piel quemada…_

-mi Natsuki mírame- _me llamaba shizuru-_ ya paso ya estaras bien-

 _Tratándome de tranquilizar pero no podia hacerlo el dolor era mas que tuve que estrellar un par de veces mi cabeza contra el suelo para dirigir mi dolor a otro lado.._

-natsuki!, por favor basta te estas haciendo más daño!- _decia nao_

 _Pero sentí la mano de shizuru acariciándome la cara…._

 _Recordaba.. siempre recuerdo el dolor prácticamente vivía o vivo con el desde que era niña en ese entonces apenas dejaba de sentir dolor; apenas estaba pasando un año del accidente en el que mis padres murieron y yo gravemente herida a punto de morir._

 _La incompetencia del anestesiólogo me hizo despertar en medio de la horrible y dolorosa cirugía._

 _Ahí fue cuando conoci a Midori realmente joven quien me miraba preocupada para después enterarme que ella era quien me habia salvado la vida, que era famosa en aquel entonces teniendo la edad de quince años y era la numero uno en todo japon si no es que en todo el mundo de la medicina._

 _Midori había estado dándome el apoyo que necesitaba ganándose mi confianza , a veces me tenia que inyectar para aliviar mi dolor otras veces me decia que era por mi bien yo accedía de mala gana._

 _Otro medio año después me encontraba en el orfanato donde vivía con Midori, mai, Mikoto, nao y Yukino, no paso mucho tiempo para que mai me obligara a estar en su grupo y yo encajar en el._

 _En el orfanato había un enorme frondoso y hermoso árbol de sakura así que le dije a las chicas que quería hacer una casa del árbol ellas estaban fascinadas con la idea, le dije a Midori si podíamos hacerlo ella obtuvo el permiso del dueño del orfanato asi que nos pusimos manos a la obra; Midori quería ayudar comprándonos la madera pero dijimos que no; nao habia dicho que cerca del orfanato había un almacén donde podríamos conseguir la suficiente madera para hacer la casa del árbol asi que estuvimos yendo y viniendo cuando se nos acababa la madera; asi estuvimos por meses hasta que estábamos ya en nuestra ultima ida y venida._

 _El lugar por donde pasábamos para ir por la madera era tranquilo ya hasta nos conocían un poco la gente de por ahí asi que como lo único "peligroso" que cruzábamos era una calle ancha donde casi no pasaban autos._

 _Ese dia escuchamos a lo lejos el sonido de las alarmas de patrullas; apenas empezaríamos a cruzar esa calle cuando escuchamos a mai gritar; "corran!, cuidado!" sintiendo el peso de la madera caer ya que me ayudaba mai a cargarlo para después yo tirarlo también y empezar a correr; escuche el grito de Yukino detrás mio viendo que se le habia atorado el pantalón con uno de los clavos nao le ayudaba; para cuando regresaba a quererles ayudar nao había podido sacarla de ahí veía como caían al pasto para después yo ver algo que se cruzaba en mi camino y después ver nada…_

 _Cuando desperté había pasado casi tres semanas del accidente donde unos ladrones habían robado una tienda y fugarse en una patrulla pero como esa calle era de solo dos carriles este tuvo que a rebasar al camión donde llevaba vigas de metal la patrulla robada se había detenido bruscamente evitando accidentarse con nosotras perdiendo el control y haciendo perder el control también del camino donde una de esas vigas salió arrancándome casi por completo el brazo izquierdo._

 _Midori de nuevo me salvaba, esta vez era de que me amputaran el brazo; tuvo que reconstruir una parte de mi brazo mientras que en otras tuvo que ponerme varias placas de metal. estaba agradecida era la verdad pero el dolor no me dejaba; el medicamento como la rehabilitación no hacían ese click que necesitaba solo las frecuentes inyecciones de Midori me hacían poco a poco el efecto que necesitaba. Tomo casi mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia para curarme, en ese tiempo Midori se habia hecho nuestra tutora vivíamos con ella en su casa, hasta que al entrar a la preparatoria descubrí que esas inyecciones eran muestras de sus experimentos contra el dolor, como de otras cosas, no entendía nada pero lo que sabia es que Midori me habia tratado como sujeto de prueba._

 _Desde ahí me aleje de ella, les dije a las chicas ya que tambien a ellas en un par de ocasiones les habia inyectado, no lo sintieron como yo pero ellas pudieron lidiar con la situación no yo, sin haber cumplido la mayoría de edad me fui de su casa ya que en ese tiempo Midori solo se iba y venia, las chicas como siempre me siguieron pero sabia que ellas tenían contacto con Midori, lo deje pasar ya que en verdad estaba agradecida en esos momentos y ahora también lo estoy pero el hecho es que en mis sentimientos aun sigue siendo alguien que detesto…_

-ya pueden soltarla- _sintiendo un par de inyecciones mas_

-estará bien verdad?- _preguntaba shizuru_

-si, bueno esa cosa movió una de sus placas de metal lo mas probable es que le haya roto el brazo y estará doliéndole hasta que no se lo revise bien y cambie-

-en cuanto a la herida de la pierna tuvimos suerte que no le diera en una parte importante, lo malo es que ha perdido mucha sangre necesita descansar- _decia youko_

 _los chicos me habían soltado y yo ya no tenia fuerzas, sentí como era levantada por takeshi quien me llevaba entre sus brazos ahí fue cuando perdi conocimiento_

-no podemos dejarla vivir!-

-tranquilícense todos!-

-si, se acercan los matare-

-nao-san, por favor-

 _Estaba despertando a causa de los gritos de algunos, lloriqueos de bebes, y otros ruidos como la voz de takeshi y nao_

-mi Natsuki- _escuchando la voz de Shizuru_

 _Para después sentir el abrazo pequeño que sabia que era de teru, aun tenia la cinta en mi boca…_

-mhhh!-

 _Pero de nuevo llegaba el dolor y de nuevo ser inyectada por Midori.._

-esto te ayudara con el dolor, pero no te pondrá a dormir-

-que fue eso!?-

-atrás he dicho!-

-yo vi como la mordieron!-

-fue por tu maldita culpa!, la empujaste como vil pedazo de carne solo para salvar tu estúpido trasero!-

-nao-san!-

-suéltame soldado de juguete matare a ese maldito maricon!-

 _El efecto de la inyección, mi mano buena me quitaba la cinta, no decia nada, dejaba que la inyección hiciera lo suyo solo dios sabe que era lo que me habia inyectado pero poco me importaba ahora; mire a shizuru mientras intentaba ponerme de pie y asi lo hice con ayuda de Midori y shizuru_

-ven como son!?.-

-cállate imbécil!, te hubiera matado cuando pude!-

 _Seguían los gritos discusiones y lloriqueos, me guie por el sonido hasta verlos y que ellos me vieran a mi como una amenaza la mayoría de ellos, quite mi brazo que estaba apoyado en los hombros de shizuru para estar firme…_

-si te quieres ir vete, por que no pienso dejar que me arrebaten mi vida por una basura como tu, por un parasito como tu y créeme ya lo entendí, asi que nao abre la puerta y deja que se vayan los que se quieran ir, solo dales una mochila con provisiones agua y ya-

-quien te da el derecho de mandar!?-

-si!-

-ustedes son los que se deberían de ir!-

 _Si no estuviese anestesiada o drogada por las inyecciones habría sido peor.._

-desde que comenzó esto solo ayudaba a las personas por mera ética y moral ustedes decidieron seguirme, esta era la primera vez que me atreví a seguir ese ideal, dejando a mi familia en segundo termino y que merezco?, que ese sujeto me empujara solo para recibir segundos después un disparo suyo con un arma que ni siquiera la sabe utilizar, amenazar a un miembro de mi familia y después ser mordida por una de esas cosas, yo solo vine por mi familia desde tokyo y aquí estan y me las llevare; pero que quede claro nada de lo que esta aquí, en este centro comercial les pertenece porque yo fui quien los trajo, yo arriesgue la vida de mis seres queridos por ustedes asi que si quieren seguir con esto ahí esta la puerta.. ya que los veo aptos para cuidarse asi mismos y conseguir su comida agua y etc. váyanse como puedan, nao ábreles la puerta-

 _Me veian desconcertados, algunos con miedo, otros compresivos, otros con enojo e impotencia…_

-pero se los repito pueden tomar una mochila agarrar provisiones y largarse de mi vista-

-qu-que estas diciendo!?, tu deberías irte!-

-a ti te mordieron!- _se acercaban a mi con intenciones hostiles_

-dan un paso mas y los electrocuto- _decia Haruka_

-crees que solo con esa cosa nos detendrás!?, somos mas que ustedes! Y ya no tienen munición-

-yo no diría eso- _decia ahora nao, apuntándoles con el arma-_ quieren probar su suerte?-

-…-

-no?, eso crei, ahora los que se quieran ir lárguense, y no hagan algo estúpido por que poco me importa ahora sus vidas-

 _Todos se calmaron algunos aun me veian con odio otros no tanto.._

-nao guarda todas las provisiones en cajas, baja las que estén arriba de los estantes y lo que podríamos utilizar, todo ponlo en la entrada, hazlo también con las demás tiendas vacía el lugar si es necesario, si ves paneles solares tambien tomalos, también quiero que consigas si puedes camiones de carga para llevarlas, Haruka, Youko, Nina vigílenlos-

 _Me tambalee un poco siendo sostenida de nuevo por Midori y shizuru_

-shizuru llévala haya atrás, tiene que descansar por lo menos hasta que amanezca- _le decia Midori_

-si-

-Natsuki yo también le ayudare a nao- _decia mi suegro_

-yo los vigilare- _decia nina_

-y yo tambien ayudare, nat-chan- _decia mi suegra_

-chicos ayudemos a nao-san y a los demás en lo que Natsuki-san se recupera- _decia takeshi_

-pero..-

-escuchen yo estuve ahí cuando paso se los he dicho como cuando las doctoras la curaron, tambien mire la placa de metal de su antebrazo, no entiendo muy bien como funciona esto pero si no fuese por ella todos nosotros tal vez solo tal vez no estaríamos aquí, le debemos mucho a ella como a su familia al cuidarnos a todos y traernos aquí sin perder a nadie en el camino, ni yo podría haberlo hecho es la verdad… yo le debo mi vida o por lo menos asi yo lo veo y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad que me dio dándole la espalda, pero si no lo ven asi entiendo tampoco las conocemos, nadie nos conocemos pero yo estoy dispuesto a darles mi camión por lo menos para resguardarse incluso los llevare hasta haya pero eso será todo _\- termino de decir como yo de escuchar_

 _De nuevo me despertaba pero teniendo el efecto aun de la inyección_

-nao tengo que llevarla al hospital a hacerle la cirugía, no puede estar asi-

 _Escuchaba…_

-tienes razon, Youko puedes buscar un mapa para saber donde hay un hospital en lo que yo consigo un auto para ir-

-yo también ire-

-no shizuru, tu te quedaras aquí-

-porque-

-porque?, para que quieres ir?, estará bien por eso ire-

-piensas que seré inútil-

-que?, oh no, te conozco shizuru y se como juegas y a mi no me vas a chantajear como lo haces con el cachorro, te vas a quedar a cuidar a teru, no puedes simplemente arriesgar todo solo por no verla, confía en mi quieres?-

-..-

-escucha yo no soy quien para darte el sermón pero es dificil estar haya afuera y no pienso arriesgarte ni a teru, asi que haras lo que yo te pido, sabes que natsuki haría lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo asi que no iras y fin de la discusión, te quedo claro?-

-si-

-gracias, ahora SJ _(Soldado de Juguete)_ cuento contigo para que ayudes a vigilarlos, en lo que revisas las tiendas; tu eres mas apto para saber que se necesita y que no, ya sabes o saben todos que hacer para que esas cosas no vengan por ustedes asi que cuidado-

-cuenta conmigo-

-estaremos de regreso como para la madrugada del dia de mañana si no es que en la tarde, para ese entonces ya la mitad de las cosas estarán en los camiones, nadie se tiene que enterar que salimos quedo claro?, no quiero que se hagan ilusiones ni que tampoco intenten hacer algo-

-si-

-entonces vámonos-

…

-hey natsuki despierta-

-…-

-natsuki despierta-

 _Reaccionaba teniendo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo por la luz fuerte que habia_

-dime como te sientes?-me preguntaba midori

-desorientada?-

-me refiero a tu brazo-

-no lo siento-

-si bueno tuve que dejártelo inmóvil pero ya no te dolerá mas, tenemos que irnos puedes andar?-

-s-si creo que si-

-bien espero que estes mejor en el camino por que tenemos problemas-

-problemas?-

\- abre los ojos bien-

 _La luz que veía era la luz del sol pero no de la que veias que se asomaban por la ventana molestándote moviéndote a otro lado para que dejara de molestarte, si no era por que el sol te pegaba en la cara sin esa sombra que podrias tener al moverte dándome cuenta que no habia techo…_

-hace una hora pasaron varios helicópteros pero uno de ellos termino chocando con el hospital tuvimos suerte, pero tenemos que irnos también vimos unos aviones bombarderos, no se que es lo que piensan hacer o que demonios este pasando pero necesitamos irnos al muelle ahora-

-pero…-

-le llame a shizuru diciéndole que se dirijan al muelle donde esta el ferry-

-pero si no hay señal-

-con quien crees que estas hablando, pero ahora no es el momento vámonos-

 _Midori me ayudo a bajar lo que quedaba del hospital…_

-creo que somos inmortales cachorro- _decia nao con una venda en la cabeza y vendado el brazo_ -vamonos tenemos que irnos-

 _El camino era demasiado silencioso, demasiado silencioso para mi gusto, en todo el camino no habíamos visto a ninguna de esas cosas .._

-prepárense- _les dije_

-tambien estas nerviosa?- _decia nao_

-quien no lo estaría mle fantasma?-

-llamare a mai a ver que esta pasando-

 _Cuando Midori dijo eso note como sacaba un portafolios; los abrió dejando ver folders junto con un aparato similar a un teléfono, adherido al portafolio; ella marcaba…_

-no contesta-

-llama a las demás-

-….no ninguna-

-ok, ire lo mas rápido que pueda no tardaremos en llegar al muelle-

 _Nos faltaban unas calles por llegar hasta que nos detuvimos…_

-pero que…-

 _Entre esas pocas calles se notaba como empezaban a salir esas cosas en gran numero.._

-esta es la razón por la cual pasaron helicópteros y los aviones- _decía midori_

-las chicas-

-tenemos que hacernos paso para ver si ellos ya llegaron-

-un simple coche como este no hara mucho contra todas esas cosas aunque vayas a todo-

-plan b?-

-si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a el-

-pero antes de eso natsuki?- _me decía midori_

-q- agh!- _inyectándome_

-no seas nena solo es adrenalina para que puedas hacer esto al cien ya que ahora no lo estas-

-me las pagaras!-

 _Salimos del coche y tan pronto se nos acercaban nos manchábamos con su sangre mientras hacíamos un camino hasta que empezamos a escuchar detonaciones de armas de fuego, nos apresuramos para ver como mikoto, el tio vlad y los chicos del tio estaban resguardando el lugar.._

-sera mejor que gritemos antes de que nos maten a nosotras- _dije_

-por lo menos sabemos que no han llegado-

-si pero en cualquier momento pueden llegar-

-ok vamos-

 _Les gritamos para que dejaran de disparar y asi nos acercáramos…_

-mikoto que sucedió- _pregunte mientras ayudaba a deshacerme de ellos junto con las chicas_

-tiempo después de que pasaran todos esos helicópteros empecé a ver que salían esas cosas al principio no les hice caso crei que seguirían el camino pero no aquí se quedaron y venían cada vez mas y no sabia el porque le dije a mai que vendría pero el tio quiso venir conmigo- _dijo mikoto_

-creímos mantenerlo a salvo pero a uno de mis hombres lo mordieron y bueno su grito y disparos al aire hicieron que esto se convirtiera en algo peor, ya no pudimos controlarlo-

 _No dije nada por que se escuchaba el sonido de la radio…_

-nao-san?, esta ahi- _era la voz de takeshi_

-maldición ya vienen-

-natsuki-san?-

-deténganse!- _contestaba nao quien llevaba el radio-_ den media vuelta y conduzcan de reversa hacia aca, no podemos llevarnos todos los camiones, los que estén en los otros vehículos conduzcan directo hacia aca ahora a todo lo que da nosotras les abriremos el paso- _empezando a correr_

-a donde vas?-

-a distraerlos-

-yuki-chan ven por nosotros _-decia por su radio el tio vlad_

-si!- _contestaba yukino_

-ok a deshacernos de ellos, hay que hacer esto mas grande-

 _El ferry venia a todo lo que podia, veíamos como las camionetas llegaban a nosotras para estar en el perímetro asegurado una vez que había legado el ferry subieron, como tambien llegaban los camiones con las personas que bajaban y subían al ferry…_

-vamos corran pero no se empujen ni griten- _decia ayudándoles a bajar_

 _Pero como nuestro olor era mas que cualquier otra cosa nuestro perímetro de seguridad se empezaba a reducir, como a tener bajas, fue ahí cuando el sonido de un alarma de coche se escuchaba distrayéndolos, esa era nao…_

-continúen bajando, corran no miren atras-

 _Ya casi terminábamos de poner a todos en el ferry pero de nuevo aparecía el sonido de solo los aviones como de la nada explosiones, a lo lejos pero acercándose…_

-dile a yukino que este lista para irse ya!- le _grite al tio vlad_

-yuki-chan en marcha-

 _Estábamos a por lo menos unos casi cien metros de distancia de donde estaba el ferry las ultimas personas ya estaban por llegar el sonido de las bombas era cada vez mas cerca…_

-corran! Antes que esos imbéciles nos maten!-

-que haces tu corre tambien!- _decía el tio vlad_

-necesito esperar a nao-

-corran si no los dejara!, voy detrás de ustedes- _viendo como llegaba nao corriendo hacia ella_

-te ayudare con eso- _decia midori_

 _Ayudamos a nao a deshacerse de ellos ya que era mas fácil para nosotras hacerlo que los demas ya que olíamos a ellos tan pronto como llegue con ella empezamos a correr el tio vlad, mikoto, youko y los demás ya estaban por llegar, pero asi como ellos llegaban el bombardeo llegaba también a nosotras_

-natsuki!- _escuche gritar por parte de shizuru_

-nao!- _gritaba nina_

 _Estábamos por llegar el ferry por lo menos había avanzado como unos siete metros y lo hacia mas rápido…_

-nao has subido de peso?- _preguntando midori_

-crees que ahora es el momento!?-

-solo contesta- _le decía ahora yo_

-no, peso lo mismo-

-perfecto estas lista natsuki?-

-si-

-pero qu..-

 _Tomamos a nao de los brazos giramos con ella alzándola del suelo para después soltarla y que esta callera en el ferry y nosotras cayendo al suelo para después sentir los impactos de las bombas que no se dejaban de escuchar como pudimos nos levantamos y nos metimos en uno de los botes cercanos esperando a que el ataque cesara…_

-le dije a yukino que no se detuviera y que se dirigiera a las coordenadas que tiene youko-

-cuando la veamos nos matara-

-si al igual que las otras, bueno no podíamos hacer mucho por nosotras estas de acuerdo-

-sabes te detesto pero tienes razón-

-vamos aun andas con eso?-

-…-

\- bueno espero que lleguen con bien-

-a donde las mandaste?-

-a una isla si es que aun existe sino al desierto-

-estaran seguras?-

-si, si es que nao toma buenas decisiones-

-creo que lo hara bien-

-bueno soldado siguiente misión será ir por los padres de haruka-

-y como haremos tal hazaña?-

-pues ya veremos-

…


	9. Chapter 9

Pandemia

…..

 _El bombardeo seguía arrasando el lugar como los aviones avanzaban a sus siguientes misiones, el bote en que estábamos escondidas poco a poco se empezaba a deshacer por los restos de madera, concreto o cualquier otra cosa que saliera volando y se estrellara contra el pequeño bote…_

-natsuki!, Midori!-

 _Al escuchar nuestros nombres y que apenas estaba pasando las ultimas tal vez explosiones decidimos salir ya que conocíamos perfectamente de quien era la voz…_

-haruka!?, donde estas!-

 _El lugar estaba repleto de polvo como de fuego y humo…_

-natsuki!, Midori!-

 _Tosíamos un poco pero aun asi pudimos encontrar a Haruka…_

-vámonos, nos estan esperando- _nos decia_

-que demonios haces aquí?- _pregunte-_ no deberías de estar aquí-

-le dije a bubuzuke que te llevaría de regreso para que te golpee asi que vámonos-

-ya es tarde- _le decia_

-como que tarde-

-yukino no se detendrá ni las demás asi que iremos por tus padres Haruka- _le decia Midori_

-podemos ir…-

-no, te dije que Yukino, mai, nao y Mikoto no detendrán ese ferry hasta que lleguen a donde las mande, nosotras las alcanzaremos después o no quieres ir por tu padres?-

-si, pero-

-escucha si nos vamos ahora y tomamos un coche o una motocicleta para ir a fukul y encontrar otro bote podemos llegar a hokkaido en unos dos o tres días máximo, recogeremos a tus padres e iremos a donde las mande primero, si no iremos al segundo punto de reunión te quedo claro?-

\- se que conoces a Yukino pero…-

-haruka escucha no se detendrán ni aunque las amenacen, tal vez aun no sepas mucho de nuestro pasado pero ella son asi de fieles ha esta ebria porque saben que tiene razon-

-es ley de los huérfanos Haruka, nada mas eso-

-aun asi Haruka…-

-porque siempre haces las cosas difíciles?-

-de que hablas?-

-no lo escuchaste?, porque siempre haces las cosas fáciles a difíciles?, te estoy diciendo que nos estan esperando podemos ir por mis padres..-

-hey haru…-

-no!, tu escucha te agradezco que hayas venido por nosotras y por haber salvado a Yukino pero estas dejando de nuevo a tu ahora esposa con un niño y un bebe en camino y te importa mas esto?, me estas alejando de Yukino y ni siquiera la he visto solo porque se el sufrimiento de shizuru por ti y no me gusta verla asi, asi que mueve tu trasero ahora Natsuki!-

-pues ve y regresa tu, solo estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio que nadie mas va hacer ni siquiera tu, asi que puedes irte-

-que?, yo no te pedí ese favor…-

-a ella no se lo pediste pero Yukino me lo pidió a mi, asi que decide o regresas por donde viniste o vienes para ir por tu padres- _sentencio Midori_

 _Vi a Haruka y no sabira decir en que estaba pensando o simplemente estaba procesando la decisión que habia tomado Yukino por ella…_

-haruka escucha esta era la única manera de hacer las cosas querías ir por tus padres no?, vamos hacerlo, se que no nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos pero se que Yukino te ama y mucho en verdad; pero arriesgaría mi vida para ir por tus padres por que son tambien ahora parte de mi familia- _dije_ -asi que disculpa por lo que te hara Midori-

-no te dolerá- _termino de decir Midori para inyectarle tal vez quiero pensar un sedante_ -esta mujer pesa un montón, ayúdame quieres- _me dijo mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de Haruka sobre sus hombros_

-no puedo creer que sepas como es ella- _haciendo lo mismo que ella para empezar a caminar_

-claro que se con quienes salen si alguna de sus novia no me gustasen ya habría echo que las boten o ustedes a ellas, pero me alegro que se hayan quedado con su primer amor-

 _Después de eso caminamos por lo menos unas dos horas encontrando en un estacionamiento un auto, en ese lapso de tiempo podríamos decir que encontramos un par de esas cosas asi como cadáveres de personas que se encontraban refugiadas…_

-esto es horrible- _dije notando el olor a sangre_

-si te dijera lo horrible en verdad querrías o irías a matar a esas personas que lo hicieron-

-por lo menos esto funcionara?-

-no lo se puede que si, puede que no, incluso puede mejorar o mas bien empeorar, ni siquiera se que es lo que pensaban en hacer un ataque asi, todo esto se esta convirtiéndose en un caos total-

-solo vayamos por los padres de esa gritona-

 _Era difícil ir en coche con todos esos escombros a la mitad del camino y es que tuvimos que parar por esa razon…_

-nee Midori..-

 _Aun no se despertaba Haruka asi que en ese tiempo me aventure a preguntarle a Midori…_

-mhh?, quieres saber si te convertirás en esas cosas llamadas zombies?-

-…-

-no lo se, solo puedo hablar de tu cuerpo y tu brazo se que básicamente casi esta cubierto de metal junto con injertos etc., en pocas palabras tu brazo es como una prótesis, asi que no lo se, solo hice lo que cualquier doctor pudiera haber hecho o eso quiero pensar…-

-sabes como surgió este problema?-

-puede que sepa lo mismo o nada que Youko-

-nunca dejaras de tener secretos verdad?-

-te lo digo de verdad estaba en mi laboratorio en Egipto en una de mis salidas mi teléfono recibió mensajes de voz de Youko y demas personas asi que reproduje varios al azar hasta que escuche la voz de un amigo, se escuchaba realmente mal, me dijo que todo habia salido mal; al principio no lo entendia solo me dijo que Youko tenia todo, después se disculpo y ahí termino su llamada, seguía sin entenderlo hasta que unos rumores de ese mismo dia me llegaron, de personas transformándose en caníbales locos , tampoco espere a mas asi que arregle mi laboratorio tome lo mas importante y tomar el primer avión a tokyo, por suerte no lo dude por que era el ultimo vuelo directo; pero en vez de llegar a tokyo el vuelo se desvió a ishikawa que por fallas; cuando llegue fue cuando me di cuenta por las noticias y los militares haciendo revisiones y entonces lo vi, vi a lo que se referían los rumores como la llamada de mi amigo, tambien en como se tenia uno que deshacer de ellos, el aeropuerto era una bomba de tiempo a penas si logre salir después de eso quise contactar con shizuru ya que pense estaban juntas pero no habia señal asi que las llame por otro medio que me habia ayudado a hacer Yukino cuando era niña asi que funciono, me contesto pensando que eras tu, asi supe que no estabas con ella, le dije que esperara que iria por ellas, tambien le habia dicho el como defenderse si llegase a pasar algo, luego me dijo sobre los padres de Haruka, los llame; los mande a su refugio antinuclear que no importase todo lo que escucharan que por ningún motivo salieran y cuando me dispuse a llamarles a ustedes no me encontraba en las mejores situaciones, no tenia tiempo y conociéndolas me dije tranquila ellas estarán bien hasta que vi que lo lograron y eso fue todo o básicamente resumida la historia de como llegue aquí-

 _Quería preguntarle otra cosa pero Haruka habia despertado…_

-que demonios?-

-oh buenos días bella durmiente- _le decia Midori_

-haruka como te sientes?- _pregunte_

-donde estamos?-

-mh a ni medio camino de nuestro objetivo pero vámonos tenemos que seguir a pie sino conseguimos motocicletas-

-son unas malditas, pudimos alcanzarlas-

-cuidado con esa boca por que tienes que pasar por mi antes de casarte con Yukino te quedo claro?, a Natsuki se lo paso pero a ti lo siento señorita asi que andando, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo esperándote-

 _Y tenia razón midori solo unas dos horas mas y ya seria de noche…_

-es tu culpa por inyectarme algo-

-es tu culpa no hacer caso asi que andando-

 _Seguimos caminado hasta que la incomodidad de la venda que Midori me habia puesto me fastidiaba como no poder mover mi brazo con libertad…_

-midori me puedo quitar esto?-

-no lo tienes que mover si no las puntadas se te abrirán de nuevo y ya no tengo material-

-no crees que necesiten aire?-

 _Me estaba quitando la venda sintiendo el pequeño frio del viento; para cuando le iba a preguntar a Midori del porque no podía quitármela, me di cuenta de los cortes y puntadas mas específicos de los lugares donde me tenia agarrada aquella cosa…_

-estas hablando enserio?- _pregunte deteniéndome_

-que bueno que no he comido agh que asco-

-te rompió el brazo y no se como hemos estado sobreviviendo tomando en cuenta la fuerza de esos zombies-

-si no mal recuerdo era un maldito gordo-

-cúbrelo quieres?, me da cosa-

-aun asi para que te doblara las placas?, esas cosas son mutantes aunque tambien puedes deshacerte fácil de ellos su cuerpo se descompone con un poco de rapidez muchos factores…-

-detente ahí Midori, después lo averiguaremos-

 _Le decia mientras le hacia caso a Haruka de cubrirme de nuevo el brazo. Nos detuvimos ya que la noche habia llegado y siendo totalmente oscura hicimos una pequeña fogata con lo que encontramos y comimos algo también de lo que se pudo haber salvado; la mañana siguiente a los primero rayos seguimos caminado hasta encontrar unas casi intactas motocicletas…_

-creo que tendrás que manejar por mi Haruka- _dije_

-pero yo no se como manejar esa cosa- _decia haruka_

-no mientas quieres que se que en tu adolescencia manejabas- _le decia midori_

-…..- _por unos instantes se quedo callada para después hablar_ -como lo sabes-

-se con quienes andan mis protegidas asi que no hay diferencia a lo que manejabas para el atardecer debemos de estar ya en el mar-

 _Y asi fue yo me fui con Haruka en una de las motos, parábamos cuando encontrábamos ya sea un poco de comida, agua y gasolina, en ese transcurso no encontrábamos mas que sangre en pocas palabras casi ningún alma o persona, hasta llegar a uno de los muelles, subimos las motocicletas, gasolina para el bote y para las motos; exactamente tardamos en llegar a hokkaido tres días_ …

-creo que todo el país tuvo la misma suerte- _dije_

 _Observando como el lugar estaba destruido…_

-los que pudieron sobrevivir ahora creo que ni se atreverán a salir o tal vez nos los encontremos en el camino, asi que hay que tener cuidado, te sabes el camino para llegar a donde tus padres desde aqui Haruka?-

 _-si-_

 _Aun asi no habia señales de que algo mejorara para estos tres días que nos la pasamos en el mar; bajamos las motocicletas y partimos hacia donde estarían los padres de Haruka. Según lo que nos habia dicho Haruka estaban en medio del bosque en una de sus cabañas, para cuando estábamos por entrar al bosque, el bosque ya no era tan bosque, las llamas habían alcanzado una tal vez extensa parte del lugar, instintivamente Haruka acelero hasta llegar a donde era la cabaña pero solo habia escombros una que otra cosa de esas moviéndose bajo los escombros…_

-oh no, porque!-

 _Haruka solo bajo de la motocicleta para sentarse en lo que quedaba del pasto verde baje tambien para ver como Midori apenas llegaba y bajaba tambien…_

-nat ven-

 _Ella siguió caminando hacia los escombros tome del brazo de Haruka para que me siguiera…_

-vamos, no es momento de que des por echo que ya estan muertos, según recuerdo dijo midori que los mando al refugio antinuclear-

-tu padre es arquitecto no es cierto?- _le decia Midori a Haruka mientras seguía moviendo escombros_

-si-

-entonces supongo que el construyo o rehízo la cabaña-

-si, creo que si-

-entonces por aquí debe de estar una…. La encontré chicas ayúdenme-

 _Movimos los escombros que estaban obstruyendo el abrir de la puerta hasta lograrlo, las escaleras que habia eran de concreto pero ya un poco quebradas tal vez por las explosiones…_

-papa!?, mama!?-

 _Grito Haruka pero nada…_

-bajemos lo mas seguro es que tengan otra puerta-

 _Y asi lo hicimos topándonos con una puerta de metal demasiado gruesa como para que nos escuchen tocarla o algo por el estilo…_

 _-_ papa!, mama!, soy yo Haruka!- _golpeado la puerta_

-espera Haruka por aquí debo de tener un papel… aquí esta-

-no pudiste habernos dicho antes?-

-yukino me lo dio-

-yukino?-

-si da miedo pero le preguntas cuando la veas te parece, ahora necesito luz que no veo muy bien-

 _Saque mi encendedor para darle la luz que necesitaba, después de ingresar el numero esta se abrió y Haruka entro…_

-har..-

-papa!, mama!-

-hija!-

-uff esa si estuvo cerca-

 _Mirando como se abrazaban y lloraban tiempo después nos dimos cuenta de toda la comida que habia bien abastecida para vivir por lo menos tres años perfectamente…_

-tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando- _dijo Midori_

-yo conseguiré una camioneta para poder llevar todo esto y salir de aquí-

-yo voy contigo conozco esta zona-

-lo siento señor pero no me arriesgare, ustedes estan a salvo gracias al sistema de seguridad que diseño una de mis protegidas, solo aguarden les parece- _les decia Midori_

-natsuki…-

-no, ustedes quédense no tardamos vi un par de camionetas casi intactas antes de llegar al bosque será rápido, solo aguarden-

 _Y asi lo hicimos Midori y yo fuimos por dos camionetas que estaban fuera del camino con las puertas abiertas habían chocado no tan fuerte pero hizo que se fueran los dueños de ellas al ver eso, las revise y arregle, todo seguía en orden no habia gente o esas cosas, al estar de regreso el acarreo de las cosas lo hicimos lo mas rápido que podíamos ya que eso nos tomaría todo lo que quedaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde…_

-eso fue lo ultimo- _dije al limpiarme el sudor de la frente_

-vámonos-

-si, suban-

-pero a donde iremos?- _preguntaba el padre de haruka_

-iremos a una isla si no a mi laboratorio, esas son las especificaciones que le di a Yukino-

-y es un lugar seguro?- _preguntaba la madre_

-la isla es de mi propiedad suficiente para las personas que Natsuki y las chicas rescataron, si no es que alguien más la tomo y la segunda opción es mi laboratorio esta en Egipto mucho mas grande que la isla y por su puesto esta bajo tierra o la arena, aunque viendo la situación probablemente tardemos en llegar sin contratiempos en unos cuatro meses y eso si nos va bien, será un viaje duro por que no sabemos como hayan tomado el resto del mundo esta situación pero es lo mas seguro-

-estas diciendo que esto paso en todo el mundo?-

-si, y tal vez seamos ni el uno por cierto de las personas que sobrevivieron de todo el mundo pero veremos que hacer después de que lleguemos a donde tengamos que llegar-

 _Podría decirse que japon fue un poco extremista o asi podría llamar al hecho de que hubo ciertas partes del país que se notaron intactas, lo supe por el hecho de que a veces teníamos que parar para conseguir gasolina y mas alimento para cuando llegásemos a la isla, sin mencionar que de nuevo rescataba a unas cuantas personas cerca de ser asesinadas y que veía que eran buenas personas aun asi tampoco me la jugaría los vigilaba y cualquier acción incorrecta estaba dispuesta a sin siquiera dudar de quitarle la vida._

 _Pasaron tres semanas para poder llegar por fin a la isla que Midori decia cerca de taiwan pero nos encontrábamos un poco lejos, para ese entonces en vez de estar en una embarcación pequeña habíamos tomado un yate lo suficientemente grande para las diez personas que íbamos junto con las cajas de provisiones…_

-no veo el ferry- _decia Midori observando a través de los binoculares_ \- ni algo no viviente ahí-

-ire a ver que sucede solo acércame un poco y remare hasta haya- _le dije_

-ok, cuento contigo yo ire al otro lado ahí hay una cabaña-

 _Al estar mas cerca y poder ver a unos metros abajo la arena, reme hasta la orilla, llevaba conmigo un bate de beisbol y una pala; pise la arena pero no veía mucho ni siquiera para reconocer si hay alguien…_

-hola!- _grite pero nada_

 _Empecé a hacer todo el ruido que podia ya sea gritando, silbando, pegando el metal de la pala con el bate y nada, segui caminado por la orilla esperando a que saliera algo…._

-por que se fueron entonces?- _me pregunte mirando de nuevo el bote donde estaba Haruka y midori_

-natsuki! Atrás de ti!- _escuchando el grito de Haruka, era la única voz que se podría escuchar a tal distancia_

 _Voltee y ahí estaban esas cosas, como salieron no tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero corri hasta sentir el agua en mis pies para después sentir mi cuerpo mojado nade hasta llegar al bote…_

-maldición eso estuvo cerca-

-natsuki acabas de contaminar el mar- _me decia midori_

-yo?, que vas a saber si el mar ya estaba contaminado?-

-bueno en eso tienes razón-

-encontraste algo?- _estaba fastidiada_

-no pero no estan aquí-

-como lo sabes?-

-por la cabaña incendiada, lo mas probable es que lo hayan hecho las chicas-

-y ahora?-

-seguir el camino hasta Egipto…-

 _Y ese camino fue realmente difícil pasamos por taiwan, macao, Vietnam, malasia una parte de Tailandia…_

-creo que hicieron una parada aquí- _me decia midori_

-como sabes?-

-ese ferry de ahí es el único que tiene letras japonesas además de que le trace una ruta podría decirse segura para llegar a Egipto, pero si quieres revísalo-

-como es que…-

-le di a Youko mi portafolios y ahí dentro puse un mapa lo hice por si las dudas..-

 _Al estar aun lado del ferry subi a el revisándolo; ni camionetas, ni personas habia, estaba vacío pero una que otra mancha de sangre y algún cuerpo de esas cosas en el suelo, segui revisando hasta el cuarto de maquinas ahí estaba la razon del porque ya no estaban…_

-al parecer cambiaron de barco, el motor se incendio- _le dije a Midori al estar de nuevo en el bote_

-pues será mejor que hagamos lo mismo este ya tambien esta en muy mal estado y duro mas de lo que pensé-

 _Asi lo hicimos, tuvimos que deshacernos de unos cuantos que estaban adentro del barco un poco mas grande pero el cual podia resistir a lo que se avecinaba, tampoco quise arriesgarme a bajar y buscar mas provisiones aun estábamos bien de agua no nos hacia falta teníamos galones de ella, seguimos nuestro camino directo a sri lank que era ya la mitad del camino, nos detuvimos ahí para conseguir mas agua y algo que pudiéramos utilizar para reabastecer de comida, como de gasolina prácticamente ese lugar tambien ya era completamente tal vez un país lleno de esas cosas solamente porque era lo que habia como el hecho de que las tiendas estuvieran intactas, seguimos nuestro camino, pasamos a las orillas de india, pakistan e ir directo a oman…_

-escuchen en esta parte deben de ser demasiado cuidadosos asi que rocíense este insecticida y cúbranse que a partir de ahora hara mas calor pero ya estamos cerca-

 _Ellos lo hicieron el calor era abrumante peor que una tarde en tokyo aunque es mi primera vez que estaría en Egipto; ya habían pasado casi los cuatros meses y siendo honesta en verdad todo esto era como si el mundo fuese totalmente fantasma aunque no sabría decir si algunos mas sobrevivieron…_

 _Para cuando llegamos a Egipto, mas específicos donde teníamos que llegar ya era de tarde_

-creo que también llegaron las chicas-

-como que crees?-

-por las letras también del barco no son egipcias entonces supongo que es el barco que tomaron para llegar además llevamos casi un mes de diferencia por los contratiempos, también esta la arena que cubre los vidrios o porque es raro ver un barco aquí?-

-que graciosa Midori muévete y llévanos-

-pero antes hay que conseguir unos jeeps o algo para atravesar un poco el desierto-

-entiendo, Haruka quédate ayudando a los demás a empacar las cosas…-

-natsuki aquí hay que tener cuidado, puede que se vea ahora tranquilo pero necesitamos pasar por un pueblo y créeme era peligroso cuando estaba la gente viva…-

-lo se por eso yo te seguiré, ya que no se hablar egipcio-

-es árabe-

 _Fue un tanto fácil el encontrar los vehículos ya que habían puesto una base militar en aquel pueblo, el problema eran esas cosas que solo las detenían la cerca que habia…_

-y general que hay que hacer- _me decia Midori_

-no estamos para bromas Midori-

-estas estresada-

-estoy ansiosa-

-he?, ya feliz de que vayas a ver a shizu-chan?, después de estos meses me imagino su vientre- _me sonreía de una manera juguetona burlándose de mi_

-te juro que después de esto te golpeare-

-no creo que ni puedas levantarte después de los golpes que te dara, sabes una mujer embarazada es realmente temible-

-…-

-oh si y luego con eso que de que decidiste quedarte para ayudarme con los padres de haru-chan no me imagino como te ira-

-cállate!-

 _Grite para después reaccionar y notar como esas cosa venían, mire de nuevo a Midori quien se preparaba para atacar. Matamos a los que estaban cerca para enseguida ensuciarnos con su sangre y poder pasar por "el campo minado" de esas cosas, teníamos que hacerlo lento arregle el camión militar que era el único que estaba fuera de la cerca como tambien tomamos las armas de los militares que solo ya las tenían de adorno…_

-espera- _me decia Midori quien estaba del lado del copiloto observando y yo estaba a punto de arrancar el camión_

-que sucede-

-se acercan, quédate ahí y no te muevas-

 _Para cuando quise saber mas el motor de un vehiculo se escuchaba y se estaba acercando rápidamente hasta detenerse tal vez a un par de metros de donde estábamos, mire a Midori quien se sostenía de la puerta agachada también escuchando pequeños comentarios como los gritos y esas cosas acercándose a la cerca.._

-que estan diciendo?- _le susurre_

-han capturado a algunos extranjeros que trataban de saquear una tienda en otro pueblo cerca- _susurrándome_

-extranjeros?-

-shh- _note como Midori sacaba un pequeño estuche sin hacer mucho ruido al moverse_

 _Los gritos seguían junto con un par de disparos que algunos chocaron contra el camión y después notar que los gritos se alejaban…_

-que sucede?- _le pregunte_

-puede que sean de los nuestros-

-que!?- _alzando un poco la voz_

-no pude ver sus rostros porque les taparon la cara y tal vez la boca, pero algunos llevaban uniformes militares y en ellos tenían la bandera de japon- _bajando del camión_

-cuantos- _bajándome tambien_

-en total unos trece entre mujeres y hombres cinco de ellos militares-

-maldición-

-lo mas probable es que se les haya acabado la comida por eso salieron, salvaste a muchos y mas los que se les aparecieron en su camino es normal- _mirando el alrededor con los binoculares_

-no es normal-

-pues aquí es normal-

-midori te vas en este camión yo ire por los demás-

-que?- _mirándome a mi ahora_ \- estas loca?, se que eres buena en ciertas cosas, tu brazo ya esta solo un poco mejor, pero estos tipos son peligrosos y eres solo una…-

-quien dijo que era solo una?- _le sonreí para que entendiera de que estábamos prácticamente rodeadas de esas cosas que aun querían entrar_ -viste a alguien mas cerca? Con algún arma?-

-no-

-entonces confían mucho en la cerca teniendo a todos estos aquí- _camine hacia la cerca saque mis pinzas y empecé a cortar_ \- sigue vigilando Midori-

-natsuki que pasara cuando estés ahí dentro?-

-rescatarlos no es obvio?-

-mataras a personas?-

-son malas Midori que hay de malo en eso-

-….-

 _Corte lo mas rápido que pude el alambre de la cerca, para después tomar de la ropa a uno teniendo cuidado con su boca y meterlo, Midori al ver lo que hacia me ayudo abriendo mas la cerca para que todas esas cosas entraran, Sali de nuevo amarrando con un pedazo de tela la "entrada" que habia hecho; encendí el camión para que se fuera Midori tuve que hacer ruido para que ya no quisieran salir los que había metido y asi me dejaran entrar, los guie hasta que escuche el primer disparo como los gritos; escondiéndome lentamente y llegar a una de las tiendas de campaña que habia puesto los militares ; entre para después hacer un pequeño agujero en la tienda y con el rifle localizar a los que estaban disparando, cuando ellos disparaban yo lo hacia dándoles en la cabeza, no podia darme el lujo de hacer que supieran que hay alguien mas aquí adentro, ya no encontrando a mas segui avanzando, hasta que note salir a unos cuantos mas gritando para después dispara a lo loco, me volvi a esconder esta vez en un mostrador que habían puesto para revisar creo a los que estaban heridos._

 _Al notar que avanzaban al disparar, espere a tenerlos en mi campo de visión para dispararles a las piernas, sus gritos y los disparos hicieron que rápidamente esas cosas los atacaran, como a mi por hacer el ruido, me deshice de algunos solo para ensuciarme de nuevo con su sangre; al ya no escuchar ruido de disparos me asome para ver si habia alguien pero no, solo note como cerraban la puerta de una de las casas que tenia enfrente de mi, de nuevo camine siendo uno como ellos hasta ver a uno de ellos asomarse por una de las ventanas, me acerque lo suficiente para perderme de su vista y estar a lado de la ventana, saque el cuchillo que le habia quitado a uno de los soldados muertos solo para estrellarlo contra el vidrio con fuerza; sus gritos fueron suficientes para que de inmediato lo tomara de la cabeza y ropa para sacarlo, el sujeto se sostenía de la orilla de la ventana y tras de el habia otro de sus compañeros jalándolo hacia dentro, pero no fue suficiente; la fuerza de esas cosas era mayor y una vez que tuve enfrente al otro que le ayudaba y que estaba a punto de soltarlo lo tome de una de sus muñecas lo jale y le enterré el cuchillo en el ojo, para después jalarlo también._

 _Mire brevemente como se lo comían mientras que yo me dirigía a la otra ventana, tome de la ropa a uno que pasaba para estrellar su cráneo contra esa ventana rápidamente fue balaceado, haciendo que esas cosas se empezaran a acercar, tome a otro y lo alce para que pudiera entrar por la ventana siendo balaceado tambien y después entrar yo y disparar matando a los otros dos que habia dentro._

 _Me les acerque a los que habían secuestrado para cortar con el cuchillo los pedazos de cuerdas que tenían amarrando sus manos…_

-no se si me entiendan pero les quitare esas cosas de las muñecas y guarden silencio hay muchas de esas cosas haya afuera-

 _Dejando que ellos solos se quitaran el saco de tela que tenían en la cabeza, en ningún momento vi sus rostros solo me preocupaba por el alboroto que habia afuera de la pequeña casa, pero una vez que habia desamarrado a todos. mire y ahí fue cuando recibí el primer golpe en la cara ni pude defenderme porque cai directo al suelo, sintiéndome mareada y después recibir golpe tras golpe en la cara no dejándome hacer nada hasta que se detuvo…_

-gracias a los dioses estas viva-

 _Escuche decir en japonés, no podia ver bien ya que me habia roto la ceja y la sangre habia caído dentro de mi ojo y después sentir sus brazos rodearme…_

-casi me matas-

 _Mire mi alrededor con mi ojo bueno y al único que pude reconocer era a takeshi; para después ver una cabellera roja y después ver el rostro de nao llorando como si fuese niña pequeña…_

-ya me perdonaste?-

-sj dame algo con que limpiarle la sangre- _limpiándose las lagrimas_

-si!-

-también te extrañe-dije

 _Después de haberme curado y de contarnos lo que nos habia pasado en el viaje en el cual solo fueron pocas las bajas, me alegraba…_

-si esas cosas no te mataron en todo el camino lo mas probable es que shizuru lo haga, ha estado muy deprimida-

-pero esta bien?-

-si aunque le duele, es fuerte pero esta en sus ultimas-

-ok me lo merezco-

-debo decirte que te tengo envidia, se ve hermosa-

-…-

-su embarazo la ha hecho ver muy bien, enserio-

-te estas vengando aun verdad?-

-si, pero aun asi es verdad-

-han averiguado algo?- _cambie de tema_

-estamos en eso pero aun nada- _ayudándome a levantarme_

-bueno no puedo morir aquí sabes, asi que andando-

-aun tenemos que ir por las provisiones-

-esta bien-

 _Los que aun estaban afuera los metimos para ensuciarnos con su sangre y asi poder salir revisamos el lugar encontrando las provisiones, armamento y demas cosas, puse en marcha otro de los camiones y empezamos a subirlo todo.._

-sera mejor que nos apuremos- _dije_

-tienes razon- _me seguía nao_

-porque?- _cuestionaba takeshi_

-sj crees que todo esto sea solo para las personas que estaban aquí?-

-…-

-en cualquier momento pueden llagar los compañeros y esto se pondrá feo- _continúe_

 _Terminamos de cargar las cosas y nos pusimos en marcha…_

-te sabes el camino?-

-no pero supongo que Midori nos guiara _-señalándome_

-ya veo-

 _Pasaron dos horas y ya estábamos en el desierto con los últimos minutos de luz, hasta que se detuvo Midori…_

-ya?- _pregunte mirando lo que mi vista podia identificar ósea las camionetas y la humvee_

-si-me _decia nao bajando_

 _La segui para después notar a Midori que caminaba entre los coches con una linterna para después mover la arena…_

-es enserio?- _mirando como se abria una puerta después de teclear_

-yo tambien tuve la misma expresión que tu al ver a Yukino hacerlo-

 _Baje con Midori mientras que nao les daba instrucciones a los demas, notando unas escaleras y unos focos alumbrando aquel túnel…_

-estas de broma verdad _?-le pregunte a Midori cuando nos detuvimos volvió a teclear y la puerta abriéndose notando que era un elevador_

-tardaría mucho en bajar si solo fueran escaleras sabes?-

-en todo esto gastaste lo que has ganado en tu vida?-

-mhh no mucho pero pedí que me devolvieran algunos favores y otras cosas asi que no fue difícil-

-sigues siendo una maldita loca-

 _Deje de cuestionar las cosas sin sentido de Midori hasta que se detuvo el elevador, caminamos un poco mas para después toparnos con una puerta enorme de metal. Midori camino a un extremo teclear de nuevo, haciendo que se abriera la puerta, lentamente se abria para enseguida escuchar voces y ver el lugar alumbrado, tiendas de acampar, mesas, niños jugar…_

-veo que se han adaptado- _decia Midori observando como su preciado laboratorio era utilizado como una enorme casa_

-pobre de tu laboratorio?- _dije_

-para nada mi laboratorio esta en otro sector esta es la sala podría decirse-

-sorprendente no?- _escuche decir atrás de mi la voz de nao_

-si-

-natsuki-mamá!?-

 _Escuche gritar de alguien_

-natsuki-mamá?-

-oh cierto no te dije…-

-mami! es natsuki-mamá!-

 _Mi vista trataba de localizar de donde venia la voz hasta encontrarme con alguien corriendo hacia mi para después escucharse un disparo a centímetros de mis pies…_

-…-

… _haciendo que se detuviera teru, quien me decia Natsuki-mamá, trague pesado porque todo el ruido que habia se esfumo dejando un silencio aterrador, pero seguía buscando de donde habia venido aquel disparo, teru se giro…_

-ma-mami?-

-nao?, que sucede?-

 _Pregunte pero no recibi respuesta mire a mis lados notando que las chicas ya no estaban conmigo dejándome sola…_

-ni se te ocurra dar un paso mas, querías morir siendo un héroe no?-

 _Note como las personas que estaban ahí se hacían aun lado para dejarme ver a shizuru con el arma apuntándome_

-shi-shizuru?, morir?... wow-

 _Tenia razón nao en que se veía hermosa…_

-sabes lo que sufri por ti?-

-…-

-te estoy hablando maldición!- _disparando de nuevo_

-maldición shizuru!, no me espantes asi!-

-tu eres la que no debería de espantarme asi!-

-bueno lo siento, perdón!, pero ya estoy aquí, te dije que volvería no?-

 _Empecé a caminar hacia ella…_

-eres muy cruel!-

-y tu quieres quedarte viuda o que!?-

-… no…-

-entonces baja esa arma y dame la bienvenida bien, carajo he pasado mucho haya afuera para traer a Haruka a sus padres, para después salvar a nao y a los demas de camino hacia aca, para que ahora mi esposa me reciba asi?-

-a mi no me hables asi y no te hagas la victima-

-no me hago la victima solo te digo que ya esta toda la familia completa aquí, reunida asi que deja de apuntarme con eso mi cielo-

-sabes que soy una mujer embarazada!- _llorando-_ como fuiste posible de dejarme-

-es que quise ser un poco egoísta lo siento amor pero en verdad te ves increíblemente hermosa, ven déjame abrazarte quieres?, te extrañe demasiado-

-yo te extrañe mas! Idiota!- _soltando el arma_

-si lo se, pero soy tu idiota- _abrazándola_

-estas aquí verdad?-

-si mi amor, se siente tan bien abrazarte-

-ya no te iras verdad?-

-no amor-

-júralo-

-juro que no te dejare de nuevo-

-no te separaras de mi de nuevo verdad?-

-para volver a extrañarte?, jamas!, ya aprendí mi lección-

-me consentirás?-

-claro-

-no te vuelvas a ir quieres..-

-no lo hare amor, estoy en casa-

-bienvenida…-

 _Nos quedamos asi unos minutos mas…_

-ok, ya pueden abrazarla- _decia shizuru alejándose de mi para ser abrazada por Teru, Mai, Mikoto, Yukino, Youko y Nina_

-natsuki-mamá! Aghh apestas sabes?-

-jajajaja lo siento- _cargándolo_

-nat!-

-eres idiota!-

-tambien me alegro de verlas-

-yukino!- _escuche decir por parte de haruka_

-haruka-chan!- _soltándome para después ir con haruka_

-bendito sean los ojos que te miran ahora-

 _Después de aquel recibimiento y de poder darme una ducha y de cambiarme, me platicaban todo lo que habían pasado en el viaje, shizuru no me dejaba en ningún momento y eso me hacia mas feliz…_

-te dije que te vez hermosa?- _le decia a shizuru besándola estando en nuestra tienda de campaña_

-no…-

-mentirosa pero te ves hermosa- _para después estar arriba de ella_

-aun sigo enojada contigo-

-lo se solo déjame sentirte quieres?- _besándole el cuello_

-mhh ahh teru ya esta dormido-

-entonces no hagas mucho ruido- _metiendo mis manos debajo de su blusa sintiendo su vientre y sus pechos_

-eso será imposible mhhh- _quitándome mi playera_

-dijiste que querías que te consintiera no?, además esas miradas y toques me provocaron y lo sabes asi que aguanta quieres- _quitándole la blusa y el brasier_

-me estas chantajeando? mhh-

-no- _desabrochándole el pantalón_ -solo quiero hacer lo que me pides-

 _Seguí besándola mientras sentía como me quitaba el brasier y desabotonaba mi pantalón desesperada; lamia sus senos con un poco de rudeza haciendo que gimiera shizuru y me quitara la ultima prenda de mi ropa interior con fuerza_

-shhh-

-n-no puedo, estoy muy sensible- _me decia en casi susurro_

 _No le dije nada solo me deshice de su ultima prenda para después colocar mi parte intima sobre la suya y hacer pequeños vaivenes hasta que encontré su punto de excitación haciendo que se levantara de aquel colchón que tal vez lo habían traído del ferry…_

-ahhh-

La bese para que sus gemidos no se escucharan tan fuertes y no se despertara teru..

-mhhh-

 _Masajeaba sus pechos; recorriendo con mi otra mano su espalda que la hacia moverse mas rápido, para después separarse y morderme el cuello…_

-auu, aun sigues enojada?- _le susurre_

-mhhh-

 _Los vaivenes no pararon como sus mordidas y rasguños…_

-mhhh-

-ahh shi-shizuru en verdad lo lamento- _susurrándole_

-si-sigue mhhh-

-jamas me alejare de ti de nuevo ahh-

-ya, ya no aguanto mhhh-

-solo un poco mas ahhh-

 _La bese de nuevo haciendo que el gemido se perdiera entre los besos y las mordidas_

-te amo shizuru-


	10. Chapter 10

Yo!, mis pequeños salvajes he vuelto como podrán ver xD me han extrañado? O por lo menos saber de mi vida? XD bueno el fin no importa se que los he dejado por un largo tiempo pero bueno poco a poco me llega la inspiración y espero que sepan perdonarme si no pues ni modo seguire subiendo estas cosas alocadas de mi mente a pesar de casi no tenr tiempo XD y seguire sin tener tiempo pero que vamos que robo horas de mi sueño cuando pienso en alguna de las historias y salen de la nada xD en fin espero que les guste y sigan teniéndome esperanza como paciencia aun asi no se preocupen soy de las personas que cuando empiezan algo deben de terminarlo aunque ya no quiera xD nos vemos! Pequeños salvaje amor y paz y mucho amor se despide Kitsune-Alfa

Pandemia

….

 _sentía mi cuerpo como si se fuese a romper por cualquier movimiento que hiciese._

-au-

 _así me había despertado a la mañana siguiente, y es que la verdad no lo quería hacer pero el ruido afuera de la tienda solo significaba que ya empezaban las tareas, no sabía como hicieron funcionar este lugar, solo sabía lo mínimo por lo que me había dicho Nao y con todo lo demás que había pasado ni pude saber más._

-si sigues quejándote haré que te quejes a gusto-

 _esa era mi esposa quien con ayuda de Youko me ponían ungüento y me vendaban prácticamente todo el cuerpo._

-l-lo siento- _decía en mi defensa_

-bien, ya casi terminamos, Shizuru podrías traer a Midori por favor solo hace falta la parte del brazo-

-está bien- _le contestaba mi esposa_

-gracias- _le dije a Youko_

-no puedo hacer mucho Natsuki, pero dime cómo te sientes-terminando de quitarme la venda vieja que tenía en el brazo

-pues no me he convertido en una de esas cosas-

-ya veo- _decía Youko mirándome el brazo detenidamente_

-yo!, que tal nat como te sientes- _dándome palmaditas en el hombro_

-ugh maldita seas Midori deja de hacer eso!-

-y Shizuru?-

-esta con teru, por cierto- _recargándose en mi, quejándome de nuevo y ella ignorándome_ \- han hecho un gran trabajo aquí Youko _\- levantándose y tomando el lugar de Youko para que me revisara_

-si, bueno al principio fue un caos, si no fuese por Nao, soichi-kun, takeshi-kun, y vlad-san con su gente no estoy segura de que lo hayamos logrado, a ver si puedes poner orden Natsuki- _mirando que era lo que hacía Midori para después mirarme a mi_

-porque yo-

-porque son tu responsabilidad- _contestaba Midori-_ y por lo que escuche fue bueno que regresaras muchas personas tienen fe en ti, no sé qué hiciste pero tienes que hacerlo-

-no hice nada-

-pero ahora después de todos estos meses no puedes abandonarlos-

-ya se-

-bien, ha quedado, te recomiendo que utilices las vendas porque con la poca piel y músculo que te quedo esto te ayudará un poco a aguantar el frio que haga o sientas-  
y de repente se escucha el sonido de una campana

-que es eso?-

-viste lo que sucedió ayer significa que es hora del desayuno vámonos- _contestaba Youko_

 _Salíamos de la tienda de campaña que tenía con Shizuru y teru para ver como las personas caminaban hacia el mismo lugar de ayer y notaba como me saludaban con respeto como a Youko, y daban gracias a que no me había pasado nada que estaban felices por mi regreso, y de más._

-Natsuki-san!-

 _Escuchaba que una chica me gritaba mientras se acercaba con alguien mas, dándome cuenta que era Sora y su hermana._

-bienvenida sea Natsuki-san disculpe que no hayamos venido antes pero...-

-sora..- _llame su atención_ -estoy en casa, vayan a desayunar, ahora las alcanzo- _les sonreí antes de seguir andando_

-si!- _decían al unisonó_

-uh parece que tienes admiradoras que no se enteré Shizuru quieres- _decía midori_

-cállate y dime Youko has tenido tiempo de ya sabes?-

-si, pero será mejor que vayamos a otro lado-

 _las seguí hasta una puerta que con un código, la retina y una palabra por parte de Youko, inmediatamente la puerta se abría y caminamos por un par de minutos más antes de que Youko introdujera otro código y otra frase para que se abriera y así entrar a una habitación grande la cual contenía un par de computadoras mesas llenas de cosas, estantes de libros, etc. Y otros dos cubículos. avanzamos hasta ellos y Youko prendía las luces de estos mostrándome el torso con su cabeza de uno en agua moviéndose lentamente junto con su boca la cual se abría y cerraba y otro sin dientes ni con manos._

-supongo que algo tiene que ver con el futuro no es cierto?-

-si, bueno, primero veamos con lo que se puede hacer ahora y eso es que el virus o esta cosa llamada zombie podemos tratarla como si fuese el VIH o SIDA por el momento, aun falta saber si se puede transmitir por sangre pero el tiempo en el que uno se transforma depende de ciertos factores tal como son en la zona donde fue uno mordido, pero en si tarda menos de doce horas hasta que el corazón deje de latir, pero existe la posibilidad de que no se expanda si quitamos la zona afectada-

-espera si es así entonces porque yo no...-

-eso es lo que quiero que explique Midori-

-bueno Natsuki como te lo dije esa vez no lo sé, fue instinto, si, vi a muchos siendo mordidos cuando llegue a Japón, vi a otros con una sola mordida, pero no sabía que pasaría no tenía tiempo y cuando las encontré tampoco me pare a pensar hasta esa noche, que mire tu placa hundida por la mordida, te mire y no habías cambiado entonces mi mente empezó a compararte y fue ahí cuando decidí quitarte toda esa piel y carne infectada y unos centímetros mas, sinceramente no sabía si había funcionado pero me había aliviado cuando pasaron los días, y luego cuando mire algunos cadáveres en las zonas de las mordidas tenían los huesos rotos o bueno casi porque aun podían moverlo, tal vez la presión no sea tan fuerte como para romperte el hueso por completo...-

-pero si para que el fluido se introduzca-terminaba de decir Youko-pero no lo hacen a conciencia o que dijeran; "ah te haré uno de los nuestros", no, ellos no piensan, en estos meses he querido hacer unas pruebas del porque se mueven, porque muerden, hay muchas cosas que necesitan ser resueltas y cada vez que encuentro una respuesta salen otras preguntas mas que resolver-

-y si pudieras hacer esas pruebas que podrías determinar Youko- _le pregunte_

-tal vez nada, como te dije en un principio, tratemos esto de los zombies como si fuese el VIH o el SIDA, acabe de leer todo lo que me había estado mandado mi amigo hay cosas que no tienen lógica debido a información que no tenía lógica pasarme pero hablando con Nao llegamos a esa conclusión de que la información está incompleta, pero aunque la tuviéramos seria tal vez una pérdida de tiempo-

-en pocas palabras dices que no hay cura-

-piénsalo por un momento, cuando te muerden aun puedes respirar, pero el virus ya ha empezado con la masacre de todas las barreras del cuerpo hasta llegar al corazón y después deja de latir, la sangre se echa a perder hasta coagularse Lo que provoca que con el paso del tiempo se eche a perder el resto del cuerpo a eso súmale, en los lugares en los que se encuentran y lo que les sucede; su descomposición avanza de una manera entre rápida y lenta-

-ya veo, más letal que el VIH- _termine de decir soltando un ligero suspiro_

-si, incluso si intentamos lo de la transfusión imagina cuantos litros no se echaran a perder por ello-

-tienes razón- _decía Midori_ -pero aun supongo que quieres saber más de ello no es cierto?-

-sí, bueno como del por qué si le damos a la cabeza ellos dejan de moverse por fin; a este- _señalando al sin dientes_ \- abrí su cráneo, el cerebro prácticamente estaba casi totalmente podrido-

-casi?-dijimos al unísono Midori y yo

-si, realmente asqueroso hasta para mi pero imaginando y viendo que este sujeto tiene ya los cuatro o cinco meses sin que su cerebro reciba oxigeno debería de ya haberse echado a perder pero no, y a la conclusión que llegue fue que aun funciona gracias al virus, no me pregunten más por que no sabría contestarlo he hecho mucho con lo poco que he tenido para llegar a esto aunque no sea mucho-

-tranquila amor, esta bien, hiciste un gran trabajo tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso- _le decía Midori quien le tomaba las manos._

 _Mientras que yo estaba hecha un lío, tenía razón Youko contestabas una que otra pregunta pero tu lógica sigue haciendo preguntas que no puedes contestar a excepción de que le preguntes a los que lo provocaron pero a la vez y notando que muchas personas involucradas tal vez ni sepan que paso aunque también uno no se sabe, todos iban a un mismo rumbo no?_

-Natsuki-

-que?- _conteste alejándome de mis pensamientos_

-te perdiste, puede que te entienda pero después lo solucionaremos- _me decía youko_

-si nat, mi Youko tiene razón no te hundas con pensamientos innecesarios-

-Midori, cállate quieres, y como viste hace un momento al otro sujeto...-

-puede contaminar el agua y a los animales?-

-bueno se pueden comer a los animales pero no convertirlos, tal vez se deba al hecho de las composiciones del animal, en cambio al agua, puedo decir que está contaminada-

-entonces...-

-los suministros que tenemos de agua potable se nos están acabando, mientras que no sabría decirte si los animales pudieran seguir existiendo-

-oh mierda...- _dije_ -maldito fin del mundo y ahora?-

-bueno fin del mundo para los humanos, Natsuki- _decía Midori_ -recuerda que la naturaleza siempre ganara, en algún momento ya no habrá más que "comer" o infectar por parte de los zombies y esto al tiempo se convertirán en ruinas por falta de mantenimiento por así decirlo arrasándonos a ambos-

-tienes razón pero para eso tendrían que pasar años y estas cosas se seguirán moviendo hasta que ya no haya nada o nosotros nos dejemos vencer no?- _le contestaba_

-así es- _me decía Midori con una sonrisa_

-y cuánto tiempo tenemos de agua?-

-tendrías que hablarlo con Yukino- _me decía youko_

-y que problemas hay que resolver- _pregunte sin rodeos_

-bueno son personas que no sé qué quieren pero lo quieren sin hacer o deber nada, apoderarse de las cosas sabiendo que esto como tú lo dijiste el fin del mundo, les hemos dado un lugar seguro y comida pero están en contra de hacer algo que signifique arriesgar su vida por el bien de los demás o simplemente hacerles caso a un grupo de jóvenes y a uno que otro abuelo, igual lo hacen ver como si los obligásemos por las armas, pero ahora están en un estado de paz tal vez están buscando la manera de ya sabes atacar y quedarse con lo que algunos han muerto para que otros sigan viviendo- _terminaba Youko_

-ah~, no entiendo a las personas, porque las salvaron si tenían tendencia a eso- _le decía Midori_

-es un método de defensa, el pánico y el lugar seguro hacen que sus pensamientos sean equivocados hasta el punto de decir incoherencias, pero son pocos ahora, por lo regular hacemos todo el trabajo nosotros mismos ya sabes lo de la desconfianza a demás sabes cómo es Nao entonces estamos bien por ahora-

-ya veo- _fue mi contestación_

-y que haremos ahora Natsuki- _me preguntaba youko_

-por el momento revisare el lugar, iré con Yukino a preguntarle eso, después iré con Nao, Mai, Mikoto, etc. Ya después veré que hacer, por cierto Youko, sabes cómo hacer el virus?-

-no del todo pero creo tener la idea, lo confirmare con Midori después de comparar, por qué?-

-crees que alguien haya provocado esto?- _le dije con aire pensativo_

-el gobierno o los ricos o accidente?- _dijo Midori_

-bueno, no importa, pero quisiera que me investigarás un poco más sobre lo del agua, si se puede purificar, puedes Youko?-

-claro estoy en eso-

-bien y ahora como salgo de este lugar?- 

_después de salir fui en busca de Yukino la cual estaba con Haruka_

-hey!, Yuki, Haruka como están-

-Natsuki-san! No deberías de estar descansando?-

-Yukino tiene razón deberías de hacerlo-

-tranquilas estoy bien solo es mi cuerpo pasándome factura pero creen que podamos ir dar un paseo?, no quiero dejar de moverme, que siento que ya no lo haré si me quedo quieta, además no conoces el lugar aún verdad Haruka?, asi matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro-

-claro- _decía Yukino entendiendo que debíamos de hablar en privado_ -vamos Haruka-chan-

-esta bien-

 _al principio Yukino me mostraba los alrededores no había mucho a decir verdad había personas que ayudaban a lavar la ropa, como los trastes, los otros podían hacer con su tiempo libre lo que quisieran, así como aprender a defenderse hasta que llegamos a una puerta la cual era abierta como lo había hecho Youko con su sección por así decirlo._

-y aquí es donde la mayor parte del tiempo estoy- _y ese era el cuarto de vigilancia_

-y tú que piensas Yukino?- _le preguntaba mientras veía por las cámaras las actividades de las personas saliendo de esta habitación_ -hay algo de lo que lidiar?-

-hay personas, este grupo- _mostrándome y moviendo la cámara a un grupo_ -ellos están incómodos-

-incómodos?- _preguntaba Haruka_

-sí, creo que aún no nos aceptan a pesar de haberlos salvado-

-ya veo y por qué no los han dejado?- _pregunte_

-Nao-san los tiene advertidos pero a veces provocan y eso-

-ok, bueno ya lo arreglare y que sucede con los suministros?-

-con el agua que han traído podremos vivir por lo menos un mes si la racionamos bien así como la comida, pero Mai-san ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo así que el único problema sería el agua-

 _suspiré mientras seguía pensando y mirando al pequeño grupo de seis personas hablar entre ellas todos hombres._

-Yukino, que necesitarías para hacer pequeños micrófonos de largo alcance y cuánto tiempo te tomaría hacer unos que serán cincuenta?-

-qué?, espera para que quieres esas cosas Natsuki-me cuestionaba haruka

-no confió en nadie que no sea de mi familia pero prefiero que este todo cubierto para aquellos quienes intenten ser parte de ella- _finalice_

-me tardaría en hacer uno por lo menos unos tres días cuatro máximo-

-Nina tal vez pueda ayudarte, hablare con ella, por lo mientras te encargo una lista con el material, y pregúntale a Youko lo que necesita también vale?, vamos Haruka acompáñame-

-si!- _contestaba Yukino_

-que?, espera un segundo oye!-

-solo vamos ya ambas están en el mismo lugar tenemos cosas que hacer, gracias Yuki, nos vemos-

 _salimos del lugar para ir con mis suegros, padres de Haruka y mi tío vlad a cada uno de ellos les pedía que estuvieran al pendiente de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, que fuesen mis oídos, luego fui con Nao quien estaba con Nina, su hermana Erina, takeshi y soichi, con un grupo de personas con armas de balines._

-así que conseguiste armas de balines para que aprendan- _le preguntaba a Nao_.

-no fui yo, fue el blandito (soichi) y SJ-

-ya veo y que tal todo por acá-

-lo mismo de siempre, supongo que ya fuiste con Youko y Yukino-

-si-

-bueno entonces que hay que hacer?-

-primero que nada has escuchado todo lo que he dicho, y hecho Haruka?-

-si, no soy idiota-

-bien entonces Nao quiero que le enseñes como es debido a Haruka-

-supongo que no hay remedio-

-oye que quieres decir, con eso-

-oh nada, solo vamos a divertirnos un poco-

-bien, bueno iré con tu esposa-

 _me dirigí con Nina a quien le pedía ir con Yukino mientras que a Erina le pedía vigilar los accesos al almacén donde estaban las armas eso durante el tiempo que no necesitábamos salir._

-Mikoto, que haces ahí durmiendo te he dicho que es peligroso-

 _y esa era la voz de Mai en lo que podría decirse la cocina que estaba implementada con un par de tanques de gas y estufas portátiles_

-Mai?, tengo hambre, ya esta la comida?-

-que?, pero si hace tres horas que apenas desayunamos Mikoto-

-yo también tengo hambre Mai- _dije llamando su atención_

-Natsuki!, creí que estabas acostada con eso de que no te vi en el desayuno-

-si, bueno me perdí un poco tal vez-

-Shizuru debe de estar preguntando por ti, sabes que no puedes hacerla enojar-

-lo siento ok?, me perdí este lugar es grande como muchas personas, además esta con teru y podrías darme de desayunar por favor?-

-esta bien-

-yo también quiero Mai!-

-jaaa está bien Mikoto pero solo un poco-

 _no esperamos mucho cuando ya teníamos nuestro plato y empezamos a comer_

-entonces es difícil esto?- _le preguntaba_

-bueno prácticamente tengo que estar en todo el dia en la cocina-

-y alguien te ayuda?-

-si sabiendo todo a como si fuese hecho por mi-

-ya veo eso es bueno-

-pero hay que hacer algo Nat-

-ya estoy en ello, no te preocupes, por cierto Mikoto-

-que sucede nat, eso estuvo bueno Mai, gracias-

-has cuidado de todo lo que hace Mai?-

-si-

-y de la comida?-

-también-

-bueno sigue asi entonces cualquier cosa no dudes en hacer algo de acuerdo?-

-si-

-bien-

-por cierto nat, la comida se sirve a las tres y la cena a las nueve, de acuerdo?-

-si, gracias no volverá a pasar-

Dicho eso me despedí de las chicas y seguí mi camino o lo que recordaba de el para llegar a la tienda de campaña que tenia con Shizuru y Teru.

-ara Natsuki-

 _la voz de mi esposa hizo que me detuviera y volteara a verla mientras me recorría un frio aire por la espina dorsal._

-Mi vida te he estado buscando-

-ara en verdad?, apuesto a que si preguntas por mi cualquiera te lo diría-

-maa, maa tienes razón pero, pero además quise ver todo este lugar y estabas ocupada con teru y mira también los pies no te han de doler?, no quieres que te de un masaje debiste de estar parada todo este tiempo será mejor que vayamos a nuestra tienda y ahí te daré un rico masaje, vamos amor-

-si lo pones así no puedo enojarme contigo Natsuki, pero por ahí no es-

-oh ya, ya veo bueno aun asi vamos se mi guía, quieres que te cargue?, no se te antoja nada?, creo que Mai estaba por allá-

-mi Natsuki es tan linda nerviosa, que ni se da cuenta que este de aquí es nuestra tienda-

-en, en serio?, wow con eso de que hay iguales- _cambiando yo de tema-_ pero yo?, nerviosa?, que va solo me preocupo de que mi hermosa esposa no se sienta bien, ya falta poco para que nuestro cachorro nazca no es cierto?-

 _me le había acercado tomándole una de sus manos mientras la otra la pasaba por su vientre_

 _-_ si, ya falta poco-

-en serio te vez hermosa Shizuru, fui estúpida al tomar esa decisión extremista, perdóname quieres?-

-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-no lo haré, pero que te parece si vamos a nuestra tienda?- _dándole un ligero beso a Shizuru en sus labios_

-si-

-y donde esta teru?-

-esta con Nao-

-estuvo haciendo un buen trabajo no es cierto?-

-si, un niño muy lindo y noble como tu mi Natsuki-

-ya veré como recompensarlo-

 _los días pasaban y ya me estaba acostumbrando a la vida de ahí, como el convivir con las personas, conocerlas más, y a su vez notaba a la mayoría dispuesta a ayudar, claro en agradecimiento o tal vez por miedo a mis represalias, pero aun así no estaba mal, tampoco es que allá querido hacerlo, solo me deje llevar, en ese momento, pero si me preguntaban que a quien preferiría salvar, diría sin pensarlo a mi familia por supuesto, por la simple razón de que aun que los conociera de unas cuantas palabras no sabría decir que piensan. Asi que cuando Mai me había dicho que dentro de tres días se acabaría la comida decidí empezar a sujetar cabos._

-ahora que lo has dicho, necesito saber algunas cosas-

 _nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de vigilancia Nao, Mai, Mikoto, Midori, Erina, Youko, Nina, Yukino, Haruka, Shizuru y yo._

-por donde quieres empezar?- _pregunto Nao_

-bueno primero necesito que sepas que mañana nos iremos a buscar comida para eso supongo que has hecho un mapa sobre los lugares que ya has visitado no es cierto?-

-pues supones muy bien-

-bien, te pondrás de acuerdo con Midori, junto con el horario y a quien llevar, y también quiero que alistes a los revoltosos-

-estas segura de eso Natsuki?- _me preguntaba Mai_

-si, he estado hablando con las personas de aquí y a pesar de la buena voluntad o del miedo estan dispuestos a ayudar en cambio según lo que me ha dicho Erina, ellos no, y eso me pone de nervios, no me importa ser extremista pero lo seré tanto como sea posible para que no les pase nada por mi culpa, debería de ser yo quien estuviera encargándome de todo pero...-

-Natsuki- _me interrumpía Mai_ -si no lo hubieras hecho creo que no estaríamos aqui en primer lugar-

-además mi Natsuki siempre ha sido más buena que el pan-

 _ese aire de preocupación se fue cuando empezaron a reírse de mi con las palabras de Shizuru._

-bueno Nat siempre fue buena así que ya no hay que reinos, así que, que más hay que hacer- _decía Midori_

-si, como les decía quiero llevarlos, claro, que no les darás armas de fuego les darás algún cuchillo o algún machete, eso es para que entiendan que no pueden simplemente quedarse en este lugar sin hacer nada, mañana les hablare y bueno sabremos que sucede, deben de saber que esto cambiara, quedo claro?-

-si- _decían algunas y otras me veían asintiendo con la cabeza_

-y mañana también- _continuaba_ \- trataremos de conseguir el equipo que necesitan Youko, Midori y Yukino así que te pediría Midori que nos acompañarás para eso-

-hecho-

-y por último sigan desconfiando de la gente hasta que ustedes y yo diga que esta bien confiar, quedo claro?, Hasta que tengamos listos esos micrófonos-

-si-

-eso ni tienes que decirlo-

-bien en ese caso sigan como hasta ahora y nos vemos en un par de horas-

 _el día siguiente llego así como el termino del desayuno les pedía su atención algo difícil sabiendo que eran unas casi doscientas personas, pero me ayudaba Yukino con un pequeño micrófono el cual se conectaba con las bocinas que se encontraban en el lugar._

-bueno me escuchan?- _el sonido no era ni tan fuerte y ni tan bajo así que ellos decían y asentían afirmativamente-_ algunos de ustedes me conocen ya sea de vista o hablando hace ya un par de meses cuando inicio este caos, y se qué hace un mes también que he llegado aquí junto con otro grupo, puede que se estén preguntando que estoy haciendo aquí parada hablándoles o no, y el chiste de esto es que entiendan que fui yo quien los salvo y son ustedes mi responsabilidad, y no lo tomen a mal no haré algo que no quieran pero deben de entender que si pido algo estando alguna vez haya afuera o lo que sea lo hagan por que son mi responsabilidad entienden eso?-

-entonces estas diciendo que te hagamos caso para que no nos lleves a fuera?- _y ese era uno de los rebeldes_

-escucha...-ni siquiera me pare a preguntarle su nombre- saldrán si ha de ser necesario pero quiero que entiendan que necesito de su ayuda es por eso que les pediré a todos que me regalen de su tiempo a partir de mañana para que los entre Nao, soichi y sus chicos solo será como disparar y como utilizar el cuchillo o machete, repito solo es por seguridad y si algo pasa en un futuro, ustedes han llegado aquí con su propio esfuerzo a pesar de haberlos traído hasta aquí como para dejar que alguien o alguna de esas cosas que estén haya afuera los convierta quedo claro?-todos se calmaban y me daban la razón entendiendo lo que sucedía quitándome un peso de encima observándolos-pero si alguien tiene algo en contra de como se hace esto puede venir a mi y podremos discutirlo pero que quede claro que los que me sigan tendrán que hacerme caso- _ellos asentían comprendiendo lo que sucedía y afrontando la realidad, eso me aliviaba_ -bien, entendiendo eso saldremos por provisiones así que si quieren o necesitan algo, háganselo saber a Mai, ella anotará todo-

 _le entregué el micrófono a Yukino mientras me dirigía con Nao y le pedía que llevase a los revoltosos al almacén donde guardamanos las armas. El almacén estaba podría decirse casi repleto de armas y municiones había de donde escoger a decir verdad así que tomaba mis armas con silenciador y varios cinturones con cartuchos y un machete._

-que hacemos aquí?- _preguntaba uno de ellos_

-no es obvio?- _conteste volteando a verlos_ -necesito más manos por aquí, como sabrán hay mas mujeres y niños y los que se quedaran son los que saben utilizar armas así que no está mal para que ustedes aprendan-

-estas jugando con nosotros!?- _decía otro_

-no, pero necesito saber si puedo confiar o no en ustedes sino podemos arreglar esto haya afuera-

-ahora nos amenazas, que clase de persona eres-

-escuchen esto es por las buenas o por las malas así que les conviene dejar esa actitud de superioridad y vivir bajo mis reglas o simplemente pueden irse porque veo que si pueden ustedes mismos o que pretenden no lo entiendo que quieren, no salir?, tendrán que hacerlo para conseguir comida sobrevivir sino van a morir, así que tomaran un machete o un cuchillo y harán todo lo que yo digo y si veo que hacen algo estúpido bueno simplemente espero que haya valido la pena lo que hicieron antes de morir, queda claro?-

 _Ellos de mala gana accedieron tomando lo que les ofrecía Nao, y salíamos del almacén, ya era hora Mai me daba una lista la cual guardaba._

-ma-natsuki quiero acompañarte- _esa era la voz de Teru_

-teru, te he dicho que no puedes venir-

-pero...-

-ya se pero te traeré un regalo vale?, Así que confió en ti para que cuides de mama quedo claro?-

-si-

-bien dicho-

 _teru se aferraba de la pierna de mi esposa, ya faltaba cada vez menos unas semanas básicamente en cualquier momento podría ella dar a luz, pero aun asi seguía viéndose radiante pero su cara me mostraba miedo, preocupación y con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos._

-hey, que pasa, shizuru-

-es que no quiero que vayas no puedes dejárselo a Nao?-

-amor, volveré te lo juro no tienes que preocuparte solo serán un par de horas-

-pero...-

-shizuru te amo sabes?, con toda mi alma y jamás pienso en que será la última vez que los veré, esto cambiara pronto podremos dejar de salir y estaremos mejor pero eso lleva tiempo, y se que he perdido tiempo por el desvío que yo tome pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no hay nada de que preocuparse queda claro?-

 _mi esposa simplemente me abrazo y lloro durante unos minutos antes de dejarme ir_

-volverás cierto?-

-por supuesto traeré suficiente comida para que no tengamos que salir tanto-

-esta bien-

-bueno, te veo en unas horas-

 _la volví a besar y me dirigí con Nao y los demás chicos a la enorme puerta de metal, las únicas personas que llevábamos armas de fuego éramos todos a excepción de los revoltosos que llevaban machetes, aun así los demás sabían que las armas de fuego serían utilizadas en casos absolutamente necesarios ya que ellos no tenían silenciadores, era por eso que llevaban algún cuchillo, machete inclusive ballestas. Habíamos decidido en llevarnos los dos camiones que habíamos tomado de aquel cuartel militar por las máquinas que necesitábamos subir medicamento, comida agua, tenía la esperanza de poder llenar ambos camiones, necesitábamos muchas cosas._

-bien ya estamos por llegar será mejor ir con cuidado a partir de aquí, que algunos revisen las azoteas con los binoculares y que otros vayan avanzado y despejen el área si hay muchas de esas cosas dejamos los camiones y nos llevamos los diablos- _dije por el radio._

 _Habíamos decidido ir por otro lado en vez del camino que debía seguir Nao por seguridad y por qué lo que necesitábamos estaba cerca. Mire como takeshi y sus amigos hacían lo que les pedía hasta que nos daba el visto bueno para avanzar y lo hacíamos despacio con cuidado, el sonido del motor atraía a unos cuantos, no importaba ya que los utilizábamos para ensuciar el metal del camión, la carpa y las caras de los neumáticos así como nuestra ropa._

-esta limpio Natsuki-san- _me decía por la radio Takeshi_

-bien sigamos y sigan estando al pendiente avanzaremos lento- _finalice_

-y no hagan nada estúpido- _decía Nao_

 _Había ya pasado una hora hasta haber llegado al primer centro comercial donde nos detuvimos a una cuadra y media antes_

-bien aquí está bien takeshi puedes adelantarte y revisar por favor si ves que no es seguro nos vamos al siguiente punto-

Esperaba que tuviéramos suerte y la tuvimos...

-natsuki-san se ve que hay algunos pero podríamos arriesgarnos a dejar un buen botín que dices?- _me decía takeshi_

 _No lo pensé demasiado y accedía._

-bien vayan entrando ahora algunos queden vigilando el lugar no sabemos si esto sea una trampa-

-podemos ir todos- _me decía Nao quien conducía el otro camión_ \- le pedí a Yukino que hiciera algo sobre ello y abajo donde están los cables hay un aparato ese quítalo y aunque lo intenten no podrán llevárselo, al igual que lo del tanque de gasolina asi que no te preocupes-

-bueno en ese caso vayan bajando los diablos y tengan ojos bien abiertos de acuerdo?-termine de decir para después salir del camión.

 _y asi lo hicimos lento pero seguro ya llevábamos casi el medio camión lleno, el cual estaba prácticamente dentro del centro comercial, se me hacía extraño hasta en un cierto punto el no haber encontrado sobrevivientes y tampoco le había preguntado a Nao en todo este tiempo si lo había hecho, era complicado._

-en que piensas Nat-

 _Estábamos esperando a que el equipo de Nao como los demás llegaran hasta donde me encontraba con Midori._

-se me hace raro esto como es que no nos hemos encontrado con sobrevivientes, la ciudad parece casi desierta, y a eso agrégale que Nao ha estado por meses por aquí-

-bueno no estamos en las ciudades más importantes además de que ha pasado ya casi un año, el clima hace lo suyo no estás viendo como estamos empapadas de sudor?-

-supongo que tienes razón-

 _Suspiré y ya no volví a decir nada más, me concentraba en poder llegar al siguiente punto ya el sol estaba a todo lo que podía dar._

-hey nat vamos a entrar aquí, en lo que ellos siguen subiendo las cosas - _me decía Midori al entrar a una de las tiendas_

-no puedes ir asi como así Midori!- _la seguí dándome cuenta de que habíamos entrado a una tienda para bebés_

-a que no es linda esta cuna?-

-por los dioses Midori revisa que no haya de esas cosas aquí, quieres?-

-vamos que hemos hecho ruido y no han salido debe de ser buena señal, además teníamos que entrar aqui, tu esposa no es la única embarazada no sería mala idea saquear todo este lugar tu que dices?-

 _Suspiraba y veía el alrededor notando que ella tenía razón no había nadie, dándome cuenta de que el estar encerrados bajo tierra era mala señal en ciertas cuestiones, pero tenía razón bebés y las siguientes generaciones..._

-supongo que tienes razón pero no todo tenemos que conseguir más que nada el alimento y el agua-

-si-

 _Agarrábamos las cinco cunas de exhibición y las sacábamos mientras las llenábamos de biberones, pañales, cobijas, paquetes de toallitas, talco, botes de leche en polvo y cajas de cunas armables, la ropa la poníamos dentro de las pañaleras, para cuando terminamos ya estaba Nao y los demás chicos._

-pero cuantos hijos quieres tener tu he?- _me decía Nao con burla_

-hay que sobre poblar el mundo Nao así que ya te estás tardando he- _le contestaba Midori_ -que me ha dicho que quiere lo que le di a Shizuru para tener un hijo pelirrojo o pelirroja andando por ahí haciendo travesuras como tu-

 _Yo no lo pude evitar y me reí por la cara roja de Nao contagiando a la mayoría de los que nos acompañaban así que decidimos descansar y ayudar a bajar lo teníamos y así estar al pendiente del camión. Después de haber comido el almuerzo que nos había mandado Mai u recuperar energías seguimos con el trabajo, y al entrar a la tienda de auto servicio veíamos el caos no como en las otras tiendas este era peor Soichi me acompañaba con algunos de los amigos de takeshi junto con nuestras linternas, sacaba mi arma y empezaba a disparar a cualquier zombie que veía._

-peinaremos el lugar pero en vez de ir hacia ellos, las traeremos a nosotros así que hagan ruido-

 _Y así lo hacíamos hasta sentir que ya no había más por ahí aún así teníamos cuidado al caminar por ahí la primera parada era el de la farmacia sacaba todo lo relevante, y lo acomodaba en bolsas de plástico casi dejábamos la sección de la farmacia vacía, una vez dejada fuera las cosas para que el equipo de Nao las bajara seguimos con lo del aseo personal y etc., era más fácil ya que estaban en cajas y sólo las teníamos que transportar hacia afuera._

-cachorro el camión ya está lleno-

 _Habíamos tenido suerte a decir verdad a pesar del tiempo que había pasado este lugar estaba repleto y aún nos faltaba ir a la parte trasera._

-bien entonces regresa al laboratorio, takeshi acompáñala con otros nueve y cúbranle la espalda, Soichi ten- _dándole el aparato que había hecho Yukino_ -trae el otro camión, Midori acompáñalo, ustedes cinco quédense a vigilar, los demás síganme vamos a sacar de una vez lo de más-

 _Ellos acataron mis órdenes para cuando terminamos de subir todo en el otro camión, ya el sol empezaba a querer ocultarse..._

-cachorro me escuchas?, Demonios-

 _Me puse en estado de alerta por la voz de Nao, a la distancia que nos encontrábamos o nos deberíamos de encontrar no pudiera escucharla por la radio._

-que sucede?- _le preguntaba nerviosa_

-nos están disparando!-

-que!?, donde estas?- _le pregunte mientras dejaba de oprimir el botón para escucharla_ -todos suban ahora! Y listos con sus armas-

-que sucede?- _preguntaba Midori_

-no se, no entiendo los malditos letreros!- _me decía Nao_

-que está pasando!?- _ese era uno de los sujetos miedosos con el cual no tenía tiempo de lidiar con el o ellos_

-cállense y suban maldita sea, si no quieren quédense aquí nos largamos!-

-alguien esta siguiendo a Nao- _le contestaba a Midori_ -por lo menos te queda gasolina?- _le decía a Nao_ \- todos suban maldición y prepárense!-

-nao- _ahora era Midori quien le hablaba a nao por la radio_ \- En unos momentos saldremos y quiero que nos sigas-

-como carajos voy a saber dónde están si yo ni se donde estoy-

 _Arrancaba el camión..._

-solo dirígete al Este!, Podemos encontrarnos si vas por el Este sin detenerte _-le decía midori_

 _De la nada aprecian sujetos apuntándonos.._

-oh mierda, todos abajo!- les decía pisando el acelerador escuchando los disparos chocar contra el metal, vidrio el golpe contra algo hasta que pasamos la barricada humana y nos dirigíamos al Este

 _De la nada salían otros vehículos y hablan por un megáfono..._

-que demonios están diciendo Midori!?-

-dicen que sólo quieren lo que hemos sacado del centro comercial-

-que no joda!, Hey Soichi- _hablandole por el radio_ -si pueden denle en los neumáticos!-

-es lo que tratamos pero se alejan y se acercan Natsuki-san, si seguimos así se nos acabarán las balas-

-Midori, después del Este que a donde nos iremos?, Porque recuerdo el mapa y hacia allá hay agua-

-solo concéntrate en manejar necesitamos encontrar a Nao-

Y tan pronto lo decía veíamos entre las calles el otro camión.

-no te detengas Nao vamos a salir de la ciudad y luego nos seguirás sólo hay que atrasarlos- _le decía Midori_

 _Le tomaba de nuevo el radio a Midori y les decía_

-disparen a los coches donde se encuentre el tanque o si ven una gasolinera dispárenle!-

 _Escuchaba de nuevo los disparos y alguna que otra explosión._

-aqui! Síguenos Nao!-

Ya estábamos fuera de la ciudad a todo lo que podían dar los camiones tratando de no perder el control gracias a los zombies y a los autos dejados a la deriva

-Natsuki-san los hemos perdido!-

-esta bien, no se detengan-

\- deténganse-decía Midori

-que?, Puede que los hayamos perdido de vista pero...-

-solo calla, baja y ayúdame-

 _Estábamos cerca del río Nilo el lugar era verde, la zona fértil de Egipto podría decirse que estábamos cerca de la nada ya que había una casa deteriorada y podía ver a lo lejos las líneas de humo ir al cielo, veía a Midori dirigirse a cierta zona mientras que los demás chicos hacían algo con los heridos y caminaba hacia mi Nao_

-estas bien?-

-si, demonios eso estuvo por los pelos pero por que nos detuvimos- _me preguntaba ella_ -será difícil ahora descargar lo que tenemos si llegamos al laboratorio-

-no se queden ahí y ayúdenme!- _nos gritaba Midori y nosotras íbamos_

 _Pero de inmediato escuchábamos el sonido de un disparo haciendo que nos pusiéramos alerta e ir donde estaba Midori_

-demonios nadie se mueva los que están en el camión quédense ahí no sabemos si estamos rodeados o no si tienen oportunidad de dispar lo hacen- _les decía por la radio_

 _Y después la voz de alguien se escuchaba_

-Midori traduce-

-dicen que si no queremos morir que dejemos todo lo que tenemos y nos vayamos-

-diles que podemos darles un poco de lo que tenemos pero no todo-

 _Pero sólo recibimos disparos_

-dicen que tiremos nuestras armas que ellos también tienen que cuidar de su gente, tienen heridos, que como somos extranjeros no tenemos derecho de robar nada-

 _Tenía que pensar rápido y lo que se me ocurrió fue_

-tienen sus cuchillos verdad?- _les preguntaba a Midori y a Nao_

-si, por que?- _me preguntaba nao_

-vamos a entrar- _y grite_ -arrojen sus armas, pero los que aún siguen dentro no salgan y estén al pendiente, si tienen oportunidad de disparar háganlo pero no los maten y diles que las tres somos doctoras que podemos ayudar-

 _No tardaron en salir de la casa sin dejar de apuntarnos con sus armas automáticas eran siete sujetos ellos lentamente caminaban hacia nosotras y antes de tocarnos escucho por la radio la voz de takeshi_

-natsuki-san vienen a nosotros los de hace un rato-

 _En ese momento las manos de los sujetos que querían revisarnos los terminábamos sometiendo quitándoles sus armas y les apuntábamos a la cabeza mientras los teníamos como escudos humanos._

-diles que no queremos problemas nosotros tenemos más gente a quien cuidar que pueden venir con nosotros solo si me hacen caso que se apuren a decidir que no tenemos tiempo ya nos están pisando los talones!-

 _Mire sus reacciones que en instantes cambiaban para dispararnos sin importar así que les disparaba._

-que demonios _!-me gritaba Nao disparando también_

-natsuki!-

 _En poco tiempo también se unían y escondían los que venían con nosotras y los que teníamos a nuestra Merced les aplicábamos la fuerza necesaria para que no hicieran algo estúpido._

-ahora si no quieren morir salgan y bajen las maldita armas!, Maldicion!, Rápido!-

-que demonios estás haciendo!- _de nuevo eran los miedosos_ \- deberías de matarlos que tal si nos apuñalan por la espalda!-

-oh demonios cállate y mueve tu trasero!, si quieres aun seguir viviendo!-

 _Veía como los que venían con nosotras se acercaban._

-tenemos que salir ya de aquí Natsuki-san-decía takeshi

-maldición, vayan y sáquenlos de ahí, si alguien se resiste noquealos o dispárales en la pierna pero no los maten-entregándole al sujeto que tenía como escudo humano- pero no bajen la guardia-

 _Volteaba a ver a Midori quien veía por los binoculares hacia el camino que habíamos tomado para ahora estar aquí y de inmediato camino hacia donde estaba antes de que nos dispararan empezaba a revisar el suelo y segundos después se agachaban y medio escarbaba un poco. No tarde en comprender que a esa mujer le podría deber de cierta forma la vida y no sólo yo sino todos los a los que me atreví a traer conmigo, el suelo se abria en dos dejándose ver la tierra que al pasar los metros esta se dirigía hacia abajo junto con ligeras luces alumbrando y a su vez algunos cimientos de madera para que recisitiera el supuesto túnel._

-no te debería nada si no fuese por este fin del mundo sabes- _dije al entender el plan, me giré y veía como salían mujeres y niños alguno que otro adolescente y hombres_ -Midori repíteles lo de si quieren venir con nosotros adelante si no que nos dejen ir ya, Nao sube al camión nos largamos de aqui-

 _Tampoco pasó bastante para empezar a escuchar el eco de los disparos de atrás de nosotros acercándose visiblemente, como muestra de amenaza, el camión de Nao ya había terminado de entrar al túnel apenas si cabía pero tenía que tener cuidado el otro lo puse a cargo de takeshi, de buena o mala manera los que estaban ahí decidieron seguirnos._

-solo hay que aguantar la empinada Nat- _me decía midori_ -y lo demás será más rápido-

 _Me alivie un poco al ver a Midori que oprimía otro botón y se empezaba a cerrar el suelo de nuevo pero de la nada el sonido de la lluvia de disparos chocar contra aquel suelo de metal algunos se agachaban otros esperaban a que ya estuvieran entrando mientras que yo de nada sentía un dolor enorme en el hombro. Una bala perdida._

-natsuki!- _gritaba Midori_

-agh estoy bien sólo hay que salir de aquí-

-tengo que sacarte la bala-

-no, después de que estemos a salvó puedo con esto, los demás vigilen a los nuevos-

 _No se cuanto tiempo había pasado pero había sentido una eternidad con aquella bajada, el sonido del motor como el de las pisadas, toses, las armas que hacían al cambiar de mano o posición y el silencio me daban sueño estaba caminando junto con casi la mayoría de los soldados que estaban vigilando cuando de la nada sentí trastabillar y caer al suelo._

-maldición Natsuki!, Te dije que tengo que sacarte esa bala cerrarlo-

-entonces hazlo pero no se detengan-

 _Alguno de los chicos me ayudaban a levantarme y a hacer espacio en el camión Midori sacaba su lámpara y junto con su kit de bolsillo, dispuesta a hacer su trabajo, en cambio yo hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarme por el hecho de que se le resbalaba la bala por el movimiento del camión hasta que pudo hacerlo y deteniendo a su vez la hemorragia._

 _Me sentía débil y no había notado que el camión se había detenido hasta que midori me decía que habíamos llegado, me paré como pude y salí del camión, veía a Midori acercarse y teclear como siempre algo abriéndose otra puerta._

-ya falta poco amigos un kilómetro más y llegamos-

 _Podía apostar la necesidad de correr pero no podíamos por equis o ye razón todos lo sabían, estábamos cansados tanto física y mentalmente y todo ese cansancio se fue al ver cada vez mejor una enorme puerta que rápidamente era abierta dejándonos un poco desconcertados por la luz que nos cegaba por un momento y para después ver a todas aquellas personas que nos esperaban de cierto modo, al principio con miedo pero de inmediato se cambiaba eso y hasta nos ayudaban._

 _Yo simplemente me desplome en el suelo tosiendo sangre._


	11. Chapter 11

Pandemia

….

En el momento en el que mi cuerpo inhalaba aire sentía un empujón...

-e-eres muy peligrosa niña-

 _El empujón era uno de esos en los que te hacen dar un paso hacia delante pero reaccionas ante la fuerza y con ese mismo pie te haces detener por la simple razón de que pensabas darte la vuelta y hacerle frente al quien descuidadamente te empuja, por mero instinto. Pero como ese empujón había llegado, algo hacia que diera el paso que di, hacia atrás haciendo que ni siquiera pudiera voltear, me faltaba el aire y el hecho siguiente era que algo subía por mi interior hasta mi garganta provocando que mi mano se fuera a mi boca y sentir lo que tenía dentro de ella era expulsada, al mismo tiempo que volvía a toser, mis piernas fallaban cayendo de rodillas haciendo que mirara las nuevas gotas que salían de entre mi mano y ahora de mi nariz que caían en aquel suelo mientras que con la otra la utilizaba como soporte y que lo único que me hacía saber que era mi propia sangre era el sabor en mi boca, para luego escuchar..._

-nos matarás a todos si sigues con vida-

 _Mis ojos miraban de un lado a otro hasta encontrar donde estaba el sujeto que apenas se mostraba, veía sus pies y mi instinto de supervivencia como el de mi mente sabían que si seguía así con la sangre y con la poca respiración moriría en pocos minutos. Levantaba el rostro y miraba un poco borrosa a la gente que miraba hacia este lado feliz por nuestro regreso, como las espaldas de los que me habían acompañado caminar mas lejos de donde estábamos, habían pasado tal vez sólo algunos segundos o minutos desde que habíamos regresado pero conociendo mi condición sólo significaba que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el hecho de que por fin uno de estos sujetos había hecho su jugada, en el momento que había bajado la guardia me hacía sentir enojada, frustrada pero todo eso me hizo pensar en el futuro y empezaba con el que me había atacado por la espalda._

 _Me giré hacia donde se encontraba él, mientras que dirigía mi mano, la que utilizaba como apoyo a mi otra arma que tenía cerca del tobillo derecho; me encontraba con su rostro suponiendo que quería saber si con lo que había hecho moriría por fin, porque no podía descifrar que tipo de cara hacia pero la verdad es que poco me importaba porque lo tomaba de su camisa y le cortaba la garganta. Su cuerpo caía hacia atrás gracias a que lo empujaba._

-perra porque no te mueres de una maldita vez!, Mounstro!-

 _Escuchaba otra voz entre lejos y cerca pero no pude hacer mucho mas, aunque el tampoco o ellos tampoco pudieron hacer algo por que escuchaba disparos, otros cuatro para ser precisos, y yo volvía a toser sangre.._

-Natsuki!- _escuchaba gritar por parte de Midori_ -estas perdiendo demasiada sangre, maldicion, ustedes traigan una camilla o algo con que ponerla para trasladarla-

-cof.. cof... Ugh.. se, se ve mal- _dije tosiendo de nuevo_ -no es cierto?-

-no dejaré que te mueras, por quien me tomas-

 _Quería contestarle pero la voz de Shizuru me había dolido más_

-Natsuki!-

 _Era desgarradora, dolida; levantaba la mirada para buscarla para sólo verla caer, no del todo porque veía la cabellera rojiza de Nao sosteniéndola y poniéndola lo mejor que podía en el suelo, abría los ojos lo que más podía y fijaba mi vista en ella haciendo que sacara energía para tratar de levantarme y lo hacía con un poco de ayuda de Midori._

-Shi-shizuru- _trate de decir pero la sangre me lo impedía_

-no, Natsuki no puedes moverte necesito cerrarte la herida antes de que mueras-

-midori-sensei!, Que necesita?- _esa era la voz de takeshi-_ es mi culpa debí de haberlos cuidado mejor..-

-calla y reza por que viva porque serás tú el siguiente en morir si no lo hace y no de una forma agradable entiendes niño... y ahora necesito...-

-aqui esta el botiquín Midori- _y esa era la voz de Mikoto_

-bien hecho Mikoto, takeshi manténganla de lado, que pasa con la camilla, maldición y necesito saber qué sucede con Shizuru-

-ella, ya va a tener al bebé-

-oh demonios, Natsuki escuchaste eso?, No puedes morirte de acuerdo?, Necesitaremos sangre Mi-...-

 _No sabía que estaba pasando alrededor sólo veía hacia la nada hasta que el color de la luz cambiaba a uno de color rojo el cual parpadeaba._

-mierda no hay tiempo, han entrado, necesito ponerte en acción ya, Natsuki, Nao!-gritaba- Mikoto, takeshi sosténganla más fuerte que esto dolerá-

-que demonios esta pasando Midori-

-necesito que me ayudes con Natsuki, han entrado al túnel y no hay tiempo no podemos moverla si tenemos que huir-

-que?, Creí que este lugar era impenetrable-

-no, de por si lo que trataba de hacer en mi otra vida era que no me descubrieran de donde salía o por donde me metía, además no pensé que fueran tan persistentes-

-maldición-

 _Apenas dejaba de escuchar que hablaba y sentía un inmenso dolor en alguna parte de la espalda..._

-aguanta Natsuki-

-midori-sensei está perdiendo mucha sangre-

-eso es porque su corazón reacciona al dolor y bombea más sangre-

-que sucede?... Oh por dios -

-viejo necesito que les digas a todos que tomen todo lo que puedan que nos largamos, ustedes de allá ayuden y que los otros sigan vigilando a eso sujetos cualquiera que se mueva por más de diez centímetros les disparan entendieron?, Ahora muévanse que nuestras vidas están en peligro -

-estas lista?-

-si-

 _Poco a poco las fuerzas se iban, el dolor era inmensamente que ya no lo sentía, sólo empezaba a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio y el sueño que me estaba dando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pero me despertaba de la nada con el dolor en la espalda y con la expulsión de sangre a través de mi boca._

-ya, ya pasó Natsuki, trata de respirar tranquilamente hice lo que pude, tardarás en respirar bien-

 _Y era verdad ya podía respirar mejor, tuve que parpadear y toser unas cuantas veces más para saber qué estaba pasando._

-cuanto- _suspiraba_ -cuanto tiempo ha pasado-

-una hora así que no tenemos tiempo tenemos que irnos porque puede que en otras dos horas o menos esos que están ahí afuera lleguen hasta la puerta-

-que?-

-que necesitamos salir de aqui-

 _Veía todo tan irreal que me sentía extraña_

-que... Que me hiciste-

-te inyecte algo de adrenalina antes de que tu corazón fallara-

-shizuru?-

-esta descansado, felicidades es una linda niña-

 _Todo se movía tan rápido que mis sentidos estaban a punto de explotar._

-escucha Natsuki tenemos problemas-

-ya lo note, que más hace falta, cuanto tiempo falta para que lleguen y por que esta echo un caos-

 _La gente gritaba, otros hacían lo que podían guardar, algunos pedían explicaciones y otros lloraban..._

-con tu herida, matanza de otros cuatro la alarma diciendo que han entrado y que están a un par de kilómetros lejos hace que uno pierda el control sabes-

-han pensado en cómo irnos?-

-no podemos salir por nuestra entrada principal pero tengo otro túnel pero este su salida está muy lejos y no sabemos cómo este por allá, lo peor de todo es que esto pasa-

 _Entre las personas que estaban esparcidas y haciendo lo que se les vinera en gana encontraba a la persona que necesitaba y esa era Yukino, empecé a caminar hacia ella pero mis pasos eran torpes así que me ayudaba Nao a llegar a ella..._

-Yukino préstame el micrófono, cuanto tiempo tenemos sabes?, Tienes todo listo?-

 _Ni siquiera la había dejado hablar se veía feliz, impresionada como si estuviese viendo un milagro o algo parecido con ganas de llorar a la vez, mientras tomaba el micrófono._

-escuchen!- _la mayoría había volteado mirándome como si fuese un fantasma o peor que eso pero poco me importó por unos segundos hasta que me vi la playera desgarrada y casi llena de sangre_ -ok esto se ve mal y pueden que ahora me vean peor sé que aún no me conocen del todo pero quiero que recuerden lo de esta mañana, necesito que me ayuden, por que hay gente mala que viene por lo que nosotros conseguimos en el centro comercial para ustedes, para nosotros para poder sobrevivir a esta apocalipsis y no creo que tengan consideración alguna con nosotros y yo tampoco lo tendré así que vuelvo a repetírselos o me siguen o se quedan aquí, asi que se apuraran y seguirán haciendo lo que yo les diga quedó claro, no se preocupen confíen en mí yo los mantendré a salvó, aunque suene poco creíble pero así será por un largo tiempo... soy fuerte se los he demostrado, como se los ha demostrado mi familia a nadie les ha faltado comida, agua, un lugar en donde dormir, y ni mucho menos han pasado frío no es cierto?, Y aún estamos todos los que han estado desde un principio y los que no han sido pocos no es cierto?, Así que les pido de favor que sigan haciéndonos caso no se preocupen de esa preocupación me encargaré yo, y si algo más llegase a pasar se los diría, porque necesito de su ayuda y espero que puedan brindármela como yo lo he estado haciendo no como forma de pago sino para sobrevivir a este mundo, y sepan que en algún momento dejaremos de tener miedo eso se los aseguro, quedó claro?, Entonces no pierdan la calma sigan con lo que estaban haciendo mas rápido y estaremos muy pronto afuera de este lío-

 _Sin decir palabra todos guardaban y empacaban las cosas con más eficiencia como los otros que no hacían nada empezaban a ayudar._

-Natsuki!-

 _Y de repente tenía a Yukino abrazándome llorando_

-hey Yuki no llores-

-es que cuando lo ví..-

-pero estoy aquí verdad-

-si, pero-

-hey sabes que nunca te dejaré tampoco, así que tranquila y salgamos de aquí que te parece?-

-s-si-

-bien, así que ya no llores-

-si... Tardarán en llegar aproximadamente en dos horas y todo está listo -

-ok por favor lo que sea pesado súbelo al camión de acuerdo? y también sube a los niños-

-de acuerdo-

-bien gracias, ahora Nao ya subiste las armas?-

-si y llenamos los tanques como el resto de la gasolina ya la subimos -

-ok, también necesitó que a esos que están amarrados a algunos los suelten que se lleven a sus heridos y que los vigilen que vayan adelante donde se les pueda ver si hacen algo tonto..-

-lo se, lo entiendo -

-bien, Midori que crees que pase si destruimos el túnel-

-sabes que pasa por el río Nat no hay que ser genios para ello-

-me refiero a cuánto tiempo tenemos para que esté lugar se hunda-

-bueno el camino que tomaremos es largo así que tendremos tiempo de salir eso creo antes de sentir los pies húmedos -

-entonces que esperamos?-

-natsuki-san...-Esa era de nuevo la voz de Takeshi que me hacía voltear a verlo-quisiera ayudarle con lo del túnel-

-no estoy muy segura de ello takeshi prefiero que Nao y otros se encarguen mientras que su grupo ayude a guardar las cosas y necesito que entreguen sus armas de fuego-

-se que falle...-

-si fallaste- _interrumpiéndolo_ \- y por eso el que ahora me pidas una oportunidad más en este instante simplemente me hace pensar que volverás a fallar, así que serás vigilado como a los demás soldados, lo siento y no me importa el tiempo que hayas estado con mi familia, si quieres odiarme hazlo o lo que sea, no te quitaré comida, ni agua, ni el lugar donde duermes, ni nada pero entiende que a veces las personas a pesar de estar años con ellas no significa que no te traicionaran por eso espero que tu y tu gente me siga además no se trata de solo confiar sino de amor incondicional, y cuando yo vea que entiendes eso, ese día te confiaría no mi vida sino la vida de mi familia y Si no... Bueno estarás muerto no por los zombies ni tal vez por otra persona sino por mi, queda claro?- _en ningún momento lo dejé de ver a la cara_

-si, Natsuki-san, lamento mi imprudencia- _decía takeshi mientras hacia una reverencia de disculpa-gracias no le volveré a fallar-_

-bien ahora que lo entiendes ve a ser un buen chico a otro lado, aún falta cosas que hacer-

-si, señora!-

 _Volvía a hacer una reverencia antes de marcharse y dirigir a sus compañeros._

-natsuki-san... Ya no tenemos tiempo para que puedan hacer caer el túnel- me decía yukino de la nada

-que?- _pregunte_

-han pasado la zona sensible del túnel van más rápido-

-maldición-

-se seguro se desesperaron nosotros lo hicimos en algún momento por eso en vez de irse decidieron pisar a fondo-

-podemos hacer detonar las bombas mientras pasen encima de ellas- _me decía Nao_

-suena bien, entonces andando-

-estas loca Natsuki?- _esa era Midori_ -no puedes esforzarte, así que olvídalo haz que alguien más lo haga-

-no tengo tiempo Midori, nadie lo tiene asi que iré yo en lo que tú te encargas ya de abrir la otra puerta, por que los quiero ver ya caminando, donde están las bombas y como las pongo- _empezaba a caminar mientras le preguntaba a Nao_

-Natsuki donde demonios quedó tu conocimiento médico, por los dioses que te crees, apenas si estas viva fue por lo que hice contigo cuando eran niñas pero ni siquiera terminaste el tratamiento como las demás, así que será mejor que te quedes con tu familia y que sirvan de algo esos soldados que rescataste, no puedes ir asi simplemente-

-ahora me dices que sigo viva por ti?-

-por supuesto que sí!-

-bueno entonces si es así espero que sigas haciéndolo y si no puedes, hazte a un lado tengo que sacar de aquí a más de cien personas - _Le dije mirándola a los ojos y seguir caminando_

 _El plan en si era sencillo cavar unos pequeños hoyos donde la bombas pudieran entrar y con la presión necesaria pudieran estallar a pesar de la tierra que las tapaban, ese era básicamente el plan a seguir..._

-cachorro estas segura de ir? Puedo mandar a alguno de los hombres del viejo y ...-

-araña ya los quiero ver saliendo de aquí necesito que presiones a Midori y después las alcanzó ya lo verás –

-por lo menos déjame acompañarte ni siquiera puedes correr...-

-Nao...-

 _Quería hacerle un broma por su actitud sobreprotectora que me hacía sentir nervios, ambas sabíamos que pasaba, el otro lado del plan es que solo tenía un tiempo límite ya que como las puertas no serían abiertas por mucho tiempo por cuestión de seguridad y el ir y venir requeria un enorme esfuerzo y mis pulmones no sabría si pudiera lograrlo, también entendía que más allá de mi vida estaba haciendo de lado a mi familia sólo por personas que aún ni siquiera confiaba pero entre ellas estaban ellos y no podía simplemente dejar las vidas de mi familia con ellos. Las puertas se abrían lentamente esperando a entrar y correr lo mejor que podía para así darme tiempo de regresar._

-si no corre puedo arrastrarla...-

 _Tanto como Nao y yo volteamos a ver a dónde provenía la voz encontrándonos con Haruka con una pala. Nos habíamos quedado calladas antes de que escucháramos a Yukino de nuevo._

-haruka-chan, que haces?-

-traer de vuelta a la idiota y bestia de la esposa de mi mejor amiga que por su culpa ahora está inconsciente, así que será mejor que nos apuremos no tenemos tiempo verdad?-

 _Una sonrisa me invadió antes contestar y enfrentarme a ella como solíamos hacerlo, y digo solíamos por que en el transcurso que llevábamos juntas antes de llegar a Egipto poco a poco ese muro que había entre nosotras había desaparecido y es que me resultaba indiferente en un principio hasta que se empezó a meter conmigo y de ahí todo lo de más haciendo que ni siquiera pudieron estar en presencia de la otra sin casi golpearnos..._

-y nadie te pide venir puedo ir y regresar por mi cuenta –

-no te veo muy segura además te gusta tomarte tu tiempo así que vámonos quiero regresar a dormir con mi mujer-

-haruka-chan...-

-te amo y quédate con la familia de acuerdo?-

-no te preocupes tampoco pienso dejar que tus gritos me persigan por el resto de mi vida si algo le pasa a este pequeño ratón de biblioteca electrónico - _dijo Nao zanjando el tema y llevándose a Yukino sin saber que pasaba_

-terminemos con esto quieres- _me decía Haruka_

-era lo que te iba a decir –

 _Sin decir más empezábamos la misión teníamos aproximadamente una hora teníamos que correr por unos veinticinco minutos y donde nos quedáramos hacer los hoyos lo más rápido que podíamos y poner las bombas y correr de regreso, a los quince tendríamos que poner la segunda tanda por si acaso y después volver a correr dándonos por lo menos el tiempo restante para salir y que las puertas se volviesen a cerrar por completo._

 _ **...-cof...-cof..-cof.. ugh...**_

 _Empezaba a toser a los diez minutos de haber empezado a correr o haber pretendido hacerlo.._

-y así querías hacer esto?-

-ugh callate... Sigue corriendo-

-por que no te encargas de la segunda ronda y yo hago la primera-

-ni siquiera sabes cómo ponerlas-

-claro que lo sé pensabas en encargarte de todo?, Que tonta eres-

 _Dejándome con una gran confusión empezó a correr dejándome atrás ni siquiera mis prentendos de gritos hacían que se detuviera, así que lo único que hice fue maldecir e ir a mi propio pasó mirando el reloj notando el hecho de que los veinticinco minutos habían pasado decidí detenerme, mi resistencia era peor aún a pesar de haber ido a mi paso y que tampoco podía confiar en Haruka como en los desquiciados que venían a nosotros me detuve, con dolor, tos con sangre y pasándose el efecto de la epinefrina para empezar a excavar los seis hoyos que cubrirían el ancho del túnel._

 _El cuerpo lo sentia cansado, sudoroso tanto como sentía que la pala entre mis manos se escapaba y la visión un poco borrosa como oscurecida ya que no ayudaban los focos dando de sus últimas, pero me alegraba que los hoyos estuvieran listos y que sólo faltaba poner las bombas cuando escuchaba un sonido claramente fuerte mire hacia lo que podría ser la siguiente luz trata do de saber que había pasado.._

-Haruka?-

 _Lograba susurrara aun sin poder ver algo que me indicara que pasaba pero lo que sucedía era que el nerviosismo y preocupación por Haruka me hacía tanto bien como mal, una parte me hacía reaccionar tratar de ver más allá mientras que otra parte de mi cuerpo se sentia como si ya no pudiera más por la preocupación y el miedo..._

-corre!-

 _Escuchaba y de la nada sentía que alguien me jalaba haciendo que corriera torpemente hasta caerme..._

-maldición contigo-

-pero la bomba-

-cállate ya no hay tiempo-

 _Y luego sentir que era cargada_

-que sucede – _preguntaba_

-sucede que tenemos que salir ahora de aquí, grandiosa la hora en la que decides dejar de funcionar idiota-

 _Podía escuchar el sonido de motores como a la vez la luz de la puerta que solo hacia verse cada vez más pequeña y al último escuchar disparos y si ponía un poco más de esfuerzo escuchaba voces.._

-corran!-

-sigan disparando!-

-ya casi las tenemos-

-no vamos a llegar-

 _No se en que momento la realidad me llegaba de nuevo tal vez haya sido por el hecho de que Haruka me había dejado descansar por ese corto tiempo de haber estado cargando conmigo o el hecho de que la veía de frente mientras trataba de alcanzarla pero no obtenía ese agarre, sólo veía como caía al suelo como yo a casi un metro de distancia. Mi instinto fue el tratar de levantarme e ir a ayudarla por que trataba de levantarse pero de nuevo caía y yo gateaba para tomarla de cualquier lugar y lo hacía..._

-vamos!-

 _La jalaba como otras manos encima de ella ayudando Mientras en mi campo de visión las puertas terminaban de cerrarse para después escuchar un grito desgarrador..._

-maldición ayúdenme a cargarlas no tenemos tiempo-

 _La voz de Midori se hacía de nuevo presente y después nada..._

 _Despertaba exaltada mirando a todos lados y a la vez sintiendo el dolor del cuerpo._

-Natsuki!, Por los dioses!-

 _Unas manos me rodeaban el cuerpo y luego golpes._

-eres una idiota!, Estúpida!, Como te odio!-

-amor...-

-cállate!, Cállate!, Por que, por que me haces esto-

-lo siento mi cielo-

-cállate, querías dejarme verdad?, A mí y a tus hijos!-

-Shizuru!, Claro que no amor regresaría a la vida sólo por ti amor claro que no-

-entonces por qué haces cada cosa tonta y me haces que me preocupe, estaba tan asustada-

-perdóname pero cuando te digo jamás los dejaría es enserio Shizuru, sabes cómo soy y nada me detendrá lo sabes verdad?-

-si... Pero aún así eres una idiota-

-pero si ya lo sabes amor-

-si pero no creí que tanto, estúpida-

-perdóname por favor, pero es adorable verte perder los estribos –

-idiota…-

 _Sinceramente no sabía que pasaba y tener a mi mujer ahí me hacía sentir feliz y a la vez inquieta y veía a mi alrededor encontrando pocas respuestas.._

-veo que ya despertaste-

 _La voz de Youko me hizo salir de mis pensamientos_

-s-si eso creo- conteste

-Shizuru por que no le dices a las demás que la cabeza de la familia ha despertado y traer al nuevo integrante para que la conozca –

-s-si, es, es una hermosa niña, Natsuki-

 _Mi esposa volvía a llorar mientras me abrazaba de nuevo y después de unos minutos más salía de lo que era la tienda dejándonos solas._

\- Midori esta enfada contigo sabes?- _no le contesté así que siguió -_ han pasado dos días desde aquello, apenas pudimos salir- _sacando su estetoscopio para revisarme_ \- no estamos cien por ciento seguras del estado de tu pulmón puede que aún sigas tosiendo algo de sangre lo veremos con el pasar del tiempo-

-y...-

-Haruka?- _Sólo asentí esperando respuesta, respuesta que me hacía estar ansiosa-_ ella se está recuperando...la puerta amputo una parte de su pierna cuando terminaron de rescatarla perdió mucha sangre al igual de que había recibido un par de disparos, pero de eso a morir del otro lado estuvo mejor, aún se está recuperando de su pérdida de sangre, no te sientas mal ella sabía que no lo lograría desde un principio pero tu regresaste por ella-

 _Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle algo o lo que sea porque la pequeña tienda improvisada era de la nada inundada de personas más en específico de mi familia llorando, evitando tocarme y si lo hacían lo hacían con cuidado y después ver entrar a Teru con Shizuru y un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.._

 _En ese momento sentía que había pasado casi una vida al verlos y sentirlos de nuevo.._

-ella es Hisa-

-por los dioses es tan hermosa-

 _Mi pequeña Hisa estaba dormida pero al sentir su piel ella despertaba y automáticamente tomaba de mi dedo sin siquiera llorar._

-deberías de estar agradecida que la cachorrita te reconozca para no llorar-

 _Pero yo sí lloraba y la abrazaba como podía, pensaba en las tonterías que había estado haciendo últimamente o más bien desde el inicio de todo este apocalipsis, y por poco yo sola me quitaba todo esto sólo por personas desconocidas necesitaba tiempo a pesar de haber tomado la decisión de protegerlas o por lo menos en lo que me encontraba aquí en el túnel._

 _Después de que toda la familia como algunos conocidos me visitaban para ver qué de verdad no he muerto y recuperar un poco más de energía decidí ir a ver a Haruka encontrándola dormida._

-lo siento..- _dije en apenas susurro_

-sentir que me has salvado casi completa no es nada? _-respondía Haruka mientras abría los ojos y yo sin saber que decir_ -por favor no vengas a sentirte mal y débil, fue mejor que no volver a ver a Yukino, idiota-

-creo que te daré la razón esta vez...-

-solo esta?-

-ok si soy idiota contenta?, Parece que la que más siente soy yo y no tu-

-pero has entendido el peso de todo no es cierto?-

 _Era la segunda vez que haruka me dejaba con la boca cerrada esto era nuevo realmente nuevo y de cierta manera agradable..._

-no creí que fueras tan inteligente- _le conteste en forma de broma_

-y yo no creí que fueras tan idiota y malcriada, ahora déjame dormir, largo-

-gruñona- _le dije antes de salir y suspirar algo aliviada en cierta forma._

-ella estará bien Natsuki-san- _me decía Yukino_ -es fuerte-

-si lo sé no me ha dado ningún indicio de lo contrario-

-hay que darle tiempo-

-tienes razón... Después vengo-

-si, y aún estoy haciendo lo que me pediste en mi tiempo libre –

-no te sobre esfuerces ya habrá tiempo cuida de Haruka es más importante me encargaré de lo otro así que no te preocupes de acuerdo?-

-si-

-bien nos vemos en la comida cena desayuno de acuerdo?-

-si, Natsuki-san-

 _Pasaron otros dos días y sin ningún inconveniente como el hecho de que todavía fuésemos perseguidos y mis hijos como mi esposa no me dejaban ni un segundo sola y a la vez veía lo cansado que era toda esta especie de peregrinación lo bueno era que con el pasar de esos días el cargamento se aligeraba dando permiso a que más personas pudieran descansar un poco más, lo malo era que se acaba la comida y no sabía hasta cuándo terminaba el túnel como el hecho de sentir un poco de calor, así que decidí acercarme por fin a Midori quien estaba con Nao._

-se puede saber cuánto falta para salir de aquí? Esto está empezando a ser como un sauna-

-No entiendo por qué te quejas mañana será peor-

-me quejo porque no hemos salido y conociéndote debimos haber llegado ya-

-pues no me conoces muy bien vamos como podemos tenemos heridos tenemos que tratarlos y no somos muchos doctores aquí-

-que demonios te sucede?- _pregunte_

-oh vamos vete con tu familia o ve a ver qué haces y deja de molestar aquí, quieres-

-deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo ahora-

-comportarme como una? Estas escuchándote?, Eres tu quien quiere ir por ahí viviendo al límite o más allá de eso, como si fueses un súper héroe, yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo-

-trabajo?, Si siempre estás metida en cosas turbias haciendo experimentos cual loca y borracha eres-

-puedes decir de mi ebriedad pero no puedes decir nada de lo que he hecho con mi carrera de doctor ademas cuantas veces no te he salvado la vida-

-entonces se trata de eso?, De darte las gracias?, Pues gracias y ya está, no eres la única doctora aqui-

-no se trata de un simple gracias idiota!- _nuestra discusión empezaba a acalorarse hasta el punto de que me gritaba_ \- Sino de que entiendas que debes de cuidarte más!, Yo no te eduque para se asi de insensible por los dioses tienes esposa e hijos!, Piensa antes de actuar si no fuera por Haruka no estarías aquí, y ninguno de ellos- _para ese entonces la mayoría estaba ya al tanto de nuestra discusión y sin siquiera tener pelos en la lengua dirigía su mirada a los del alrededor para decirles_ \- así que espero que ustedes sean más agradecidos por que no dejaré que se lleven a mi hija y ni a nadie de mi familia con ustedes no me importa cuántas veces se los tenga que recordar para que entiendan que si ella muere ustedes mueren así de sencillo, así que espero que arriesguen su vida para mantenerla por lo menos con vida- _finalizo antes de seguir caminando siendo seguida por youko mientras que nos quedábamos en silencio._

 _Y así fue durante el último tramo de nuestra travesía en el túnel._

-estamos a por lo menos diez kilómetros del río Nilo en Sudán- _decía Midori de la nada mostrándome un mapa una vez abierto la puerta de la entrada salida del túnel_ \- podemos seguir directo o ir por el río de cualquier forma nos encontraremos con zombies aunque no creo que hagan mucho su alimentación y el hecho de que estamos en el desierto para este momento ya no se estarían moviendo en cambio los animales salvajes, depredadores son otra historia, y avanzar a sudan del sur abra más posibilidad de encontrar cosas un poco más decentes o podemos evitar el río y seguir hacia el este e ir a Eritrea para salir por el mar rojo...- _terminaba de decir Midori, sorprendiéndome del echo que me vuelva a hablar_ -entonces?-

-si vamos por el río podremos hacer algo con el agua antes de tomarla- _decía Nao_ -además de que podríamos abastecernos mejor antes de partir hacia el mar o cualquier lugar que queramos escoger como escondite-

-yo puedo con los animales-decía Mikoto

-regresaremos a Japón-solté de la nada

-que?-decían los padres de nuestras novias

-pero si salimos de ahí-

-pero no de Hokkaido cuando estuvimos ahí, si, era un desastre pero no tanto o por lo menos donde recogimos a los señores suzushiro, podremos tomar agua de la montaña por la nieve sin tener miedo a la enfermedad y hacer a la vez una especie de invernaderos y cultivar, habrá animales por aquí como gallinas y etc. podemos llevarlos y bueno después ya saben matarlos si es necesario –

 _Entendía su forma de ver las cosas pero en un principio la base de Midori sólo era para un seguro o punto de encuentro así que no debía de haber problema porque desde un principio no teníamos donde quedarnos_

-estoy de acuerdo con la idiota- _hablaba Haruka sorprendiéndonos a todos por que estaba levantada, o por lo menos con la ayuda de Yukino_ -digo donde estaba la cabaña de mis padres tenía kilómetros de zonas verdes con cultivos y a unas horas esta la montaña-

 _Y si nos sorprendía demasiado el que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo en público y por otro lado que lo dijera con algo de lógica aunque su atención siempre se vaya a otros lados esta ocasión era diferente. Todos lo meditaron y viendo la situación era lo mejor opción._

-bien supongo que ya está decidido no?, Iremos por el camino largo- _termino Midori guardando el mapa lanzándome una mirada de que pusiera la manos a la obra_

-si... Y como caminaremos en dirección al río necesito que todos estén juntos, Mikoto serás nuestros ojos-

-claro nat-

-bien confiamos en ti para pasar por este lugar-

 _Y así era como iniciábamos el nuevo viaje de regreso a casa o lo que quedaba de ella..._


End file.
